Cute Princess - ChanBaek
by Putri ChanBaek26
Summary: [CHAP 10 IS UP! END] Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya? Yaoi! Boy X Boy!
1. Chapter 1

**Cute Princess** **Chap. 1**

 **Title : Cute Princess**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan**

 **\- Sehun**

 **\- Kai**

 **\- D.O**

 **\- Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life.**

 **Length : -**

 **Warning! : YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! FF ini udah pernah saya post di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Jadi ini asli punya saya. Sekian :D**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik** _ **PRINCESS PRINCESS**_ **. Tapi overall ceritanya gak sama. Author cuma ngambil soal Princess nya aja.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya?**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 _ **-At SM senior High School~**_

 __

 _"Kau tau Choi Hye seok dari kelas X-A?"  
_

_"Choi Hye Seok? Yeoja cantik yang seperti Barbie itu ya?"_

 __

 _"Ya, ia hamil diluar nikah. Dan berhenti sekolah diam - diam, pihak sekolah tidak tau akan hal itu"_

 __

 _ **-At XOXO Senior High School~**_

 __

 _"Kalian tau Choi Hye Seok dari SM Senior High School tidak?"_

 __

 _"Tau! Yang cantik sekali itu kan? Yang dulu hamil diluar nikah? Sekarang bagaimana?"  
_

_"Ne, sekarang ia sudah melahirkan dan baru beberapa minggu yang lalu menikah dengan pacarnya"_

 __

 _ **-At Kiss Senior High School~**_

 __

 _"Kalian pasti tau Choi Hye Seok kan?"_

 __

 _"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal yeoja secantik dia"  
_

_"Anaknya sudah berusia 1 tahun sekarang, sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Sama seperti Eommanya, bahkan Appa nya juga sangat tampan. Dan kau tau? Ia sekarang bersekolah di Jepang"  
_

_"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"  
_

_"Molla. Orang tuanya kan sangat kaya, apapun bisa mereka lakukan"_

-oOo-

Seorang namja mungil dengan paras tampan namun terkesan cantik dan imut terlihat sedang memasukkan baju ke dalam sebuah koper berwarna merah cerah, sesekali ia bergerak menuju lemarinya yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Tangannya sangat cekatan meraih baju - baju, dan celana yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam koper itu.

Sembari membereskan perlengkapan yang akan ia bawa, dari bibir tipisnya terdengar lantunan lagu ballad kesukaannya. Terdengar sangat merdu, karena ia memiliki suara emas yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya saja. Teman – teman satu sekolahnya saja tidak ada yang mengetahui itu. 

Kegiatan packing baju akhirnya selesai, ia tampak puas memandang koper dan tas kecil berwarna hitamnya. Ia pun tersenyum lega. 

"Hah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Capek sekali!" Keluhnya sembari memijat pundaknya.

 _Kriet~  
_

Pintu kamar bercat putih miliknya terbuka lebar, menampilkan wajah cantik yang sangat ceria. 

"Oppa! Apa sudah selesai? Appa sudah menunggu!" Panggil yeoja cantik itu.

Namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya, ia sama sekali belum selesai. Badannya masih sangat letih. Lagi pula ia tidak tau kalau mereka akan berangkat hari ini.

"Apa? Berangkat sekarang? Tidak! Oppa masih lelah Yoomi~ah" Rengek namja mungil itu pada adiknya yang bernama Yoomi, ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diranjang. 

"Oppa sendiri yang lambat! Siapa suruh packing baju hari ini? Padahal liburan Oppa kan cukup lama" Omel yeoja itu, ia menarik namja mungil itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ayolah Yoomi~ah! Katakan pada Appa berangkatnya besok saja"

"Apa? Apa Oppa gila? Perjalanan kesana membutuhkan waktu 6 jam, sedangkan Oppa harus masuk besok! Ayo cepat!" 

Namja mungil itu hanya pasrah, umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sang adik—Yoomi hanya tertawa puas. 

-oOo-

"Baekhyun~ah, apa sudah siap?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya dari balik kaca mobilnya. 

Namja mungil yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu mengangguk singkat, kaki pendeknya berjalan lambat menuju mobil tua berwarna hitam milik keluarganya.

Setelah memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Oppa! Hati - hati disana ya? Kalau ada waktu telepon Yoomi! Awas kalau tidak!" Ucap Yoomi sambil memberi sedikit ancaman. 

"Iya! Kalau Oppa ingat pasti Oppa telepon"

"Jahat! Jadi selama ini Oppa lupa padaku?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya mengibas - ibas menyuruh menjauh. 

"Sudahlah! Jangan manja! Sampaikan salam pada Eomma! Dah! Bye!"

Mobil tua itu langsung melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, meninggalkan yeoja cantik itu yang kini tampak menghentak - hentakkan kakinya dilantai.

-oOo-

Didalam mobil, tak ada kata yang terdengar dari kedua namja itu, Baekhyun hanya menatap keluar jendela, menikmati perjalanan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Sementara sang Appa fokus menyetir.

Baekhyun sedikit mendesis kesal saat membayangkan hari - hari sekolah yang membosankan akan kembali, ia belum siap. Ia butuh liburan panjang bersama orang tuanya, tidak dengan menghabiskan waktu disekolah khusus pria yang berada diatas gunung entah apa namanya.

Tidak ada yeoja, tidak ada waktu bersenang - senang, terlebih tidak boleh menggunakan handphone. Satu - satunya benda elektronik yang boleh dibawa hanya laptop, itu pun hanya digunakan sebagai media pembelajaran. Ah, membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah mual. 

-oOo- 

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya saat melihat sosok kecil berlari kearahnya, ia kira anak kecil yang tersesat. Namun saat sosok itu mendekat ia langsung mendengus malas.

"Baekhyun! Aku merindukanmu!" Teriak sosok itu sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Aku memang selalu dirindukan" Respon Baekhyun datar. Namja itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya, ia pukul lengan namja mungil itu dengan sedikit keras. 

"Dasar kau! Oh iya! Baekhyun~ah, kita tidak satu kelas lagi! Dan lebih parahnya kita juga tidak satu kamar" Kata namja itu sedih.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menenangkan. Ia sudah tau, dan ia merasa cukup senang. Entah karena apa.

"Kan sudah kukatakan kita tidak jodoh"

"Mwo? Siapa juga yang mau jadi jodohmu? Hiii, geli! Jodohku kan yeoja cantik!" Seru namja itu berapi - api.

"Whatever"

"Kau sudah lihat dimana kelasmu, dan siapa teman sekamarmu?"

Namja mungil itu mengangguk, tangannya meraih tas kecil yang sedari tadi tergeletak ditanah.

"Sudah, aku berada dikelas unggulan dan teman satu kamarku Park Chanyeol" 

"Wah! Keren!" Pekik namja itu girang, beberapa pasang mata menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Aku berada dikelas terakhir, menyebalkan! Tapi ada keuntungan lain, aku sekamar dengan Kris Wu! Namja tampan yang seperti anime itu. Woah!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia segera melangkah menjauh sambil menggeret kopernya. 

"Baekhyun~ah! Aku hebatkan? Kau juga! Park Chanyeol kan juga keren! Haha! Akhirnya kita bisa bersama orang tampan" Ucap namja itu sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Oh please Do Kyungsoo! Aku juga tampan, kalau mereka yeoja cantik baru aku bangga!" 

"Mwo? Haha! Yang cantik itu kan kau!" 

"Apa? Kupatahkan lehermu!" 

-oOo-

Baekhyun menarik kopernya dengan malas, gerakannya terhenti saat matanya menatap nomor 69 yang terpampang didepan sebuah pintu bercat putih.

"69? Mengagumkan" Gumamnya kecil saat melihat nomor kamarnya itu.

Ia pun memutar kenop pintu perlahan, tidak mau kalau sampai teman satu kamarnya terganggu dengan kedatangannya yang tiba - tiba. 

_Kriet~_ _  
_

Kaki pendeknya melangkah masuk, membuat seorang namja yang semula berkutat dengan game di laptopnya harus berhenti dan menatap kedatangan tamu tidak diundang itu.

"Umm.. Annyeonghaseyo" Sapa Baekhyun ramah, ia agak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, annyeong. Apa kau Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya namja itu sambil menatap intens.

"Ne, aku Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau Park Chanyeol bukan?"

Namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum manis, gigi putihnya yang sangat rapi tampak terpampang sempurna.

"Ya, aku Park Chanyeol" Ucap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

-oOo-

Setelah perkenalan tadi keduanya kini hanya diam, berkutat dengan kegiatan mereka masing - masing. Chanyeol kembali bermain game, sedangkan Baekhyun merapikan lemari baju dan peralatan - peralatan lainnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang saat ia sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya, dengan pelan ia pun berbaring diranjang miliknya. Menyamankan tubuh mungilnya yang terasa amat lelah. 

Ia meraih tas kecil yang telah ia siapkan jauh - jauh hari, didalamnya terdapat komik - komik dan novel yang ia beli agar tidak merasa bosan ketika berada diasrama. Ia tau semester ini akan menjadi semester yang paling membosankan.

Ia mengambil sebuah komik dengan cover dua orang namja sedang bergandengan tangan, alisnya pun bertautan. Ia merasa tidak pernah membeli komik dengan cover yang seperti itu. Tangannya kembali meraih komik yang lain, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat ia mendapati komik dan novelnya hanya bergambar namja dengan namja saja.

"Apa - apaan ini?! Ah! Byun Sulli! Kau dalam masalah!" Geramnya tertahan, ia tau ini kerjaan adiknya. Adiknya adalah ketua dari club pecinta gay disekolahnya, dan Baekhyun merasa adiknya itu sangat - sangat tidak normal. 

_'Aish! Ya sudahlah aku baca saja, dari pada aku mati kebosanan'_ Batin Baekhyun kesal, ia membuka lembaran pertama komik yang berada ditangannya dengan gemetaran. 

15 menit berlalu, Baekhyun mulai tampak menikmati bacaanya. Meski sesekali ia tampak ingin muntah. 

_'Idiot, padahal didunia ini banyak sekali yeoja cantik dan sexy. Tapi ini sukanya pada namja'_ Komentarnya dalam hati. 

Ia sempat melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat fokus pada gamenya, entah kenapa ia merasa sosok salah satu namja yang berada dikomik itu mirip dengan Chanyeol. Sementara namja satu lagi mirip dengan Kris, sedangkan namja yang diperebutkan mirip dengannya. 

_'Bodoh! Apa yang kupikirkan!'_ Pekik batinnya heboh.

"Hmm, Baekhyun-ssi. Apa kau punya komik lain yang bisa ku pinjam? Aku merasa sangat bosan" Ucap Chanyeol tiba – tiba sambil men-shut down laptopnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung, tidak mungkin ia tidak meminjamkan pada Chanyeol. Bisa - bisa namja itu berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sangat pelit, tapi kalau diberi pinjam bisa – bisa—

"Novel ini saja" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan novel cukup tebal dengan cover namja yang menangis.

Chanyeol tersenyum menerima novel itu, ia pun menyamankan posisinya. Lalu mulai membaca dengan posisi telentang, sama dengan Baekhyun. 

Namja mungil itu sesekali melirik Chanyeol, sampai – sampai ia tidak fokus membaca komik yang berada dihadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol tampak bingung, namja tampan itu bahkan menggaruk tengkuknya—yang Baekhyun berani jamin sama sekali tidak gatal itu—dengan pelan. 

"Eum.. Kurasa novel ini sedikit aneh"

"Oh ya? Haha" Hanya itu respon yang dapat Baekhyun berikan.

-oOo-

Baekhyun menguap bosan saat melihat teman – teman satu kelasnya yang belum ia kenal tampak bermain – main dikelas, saat itu bel tanda masuk kelas belum berbunyi. Jadi masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang belum masuk kedalam kelas, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berharap ia mengenal orang – orang yang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya itu.

Chanyeol tampak duduk di arah kirinya dengan jarak beberapa kursi, bahkan Kris yang Kyungsoo kagumi ternyata satu kelas dengannya. Namun namja bermata bulat itu memang benar – benar tidak sekelas dengannya.

Saat melihat teman – teman satu kelasnya, ia langsung menyadari satu hal. Dan hal itu cukup memalukan bagi dirinya, karena didalam kelas itu dialah yang PALING PENDEK.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa salahku? Kenapa aku harus masuk kedalam kelas ini? Aish!" Rutukny kesal. Ingin sekali ia menampar pipi Kepala sekolahnya karena berani – beraninya mempermalukan dirinya.

"Mwo? Baekhyun~ah!" Teriak seorang namja berkulit susu yang baru masuk dalam kelas, membuat semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya.

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka kau masuk kedalam kelas unggulan khusus orang tampan dan tinggi!" Ujar seorang namja lagi, kali ini kulitnya berwarna Tan. Kontras dengan namja yang berteriak tadi.

' _Ughh! Kenapa aku harus satu kelas dengan mereka juga? Aish! Sepertinya dosaku memang sangat banyak'_ Lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Terserah kalian saja! Aku tidak mood" Ketus Baekhyun sambil berpangku tangan.

"Haha.. Ayolah kurcaci, kenapa kau menjadi pendiam begini eoh?" Ejek namja berkulit tan itu. Sementara namja berkulit susu sudah duduk merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Aish! Berhenti mengejekku!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba – tiba. Kontan saja semua orang melihat padanya.

"Wae? Kau kan memang pendek! Bandingkan dengan kami semua! Kau kelihatan seperti kurcaci Baek! Haha" Ejek namja itu lagi. Kali ini semua ikut tertawa, termasuk Chanyeol juga.

' _Ish! Ku pikir Chanyeol itu bisa jadi temanku, ternyata tidak. Dia juga jahat seperti yang lainnya!'_ Pekik batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Haha! Kurcaci! Kurcaci!" Namja berkulit tan dan namja berkulit susu berbarengan mengejek, sedangkan yang lain masih saja terus tertawa.

"Diam kau Kai hitam! Dan kau Sehun albino!" Teriak Baekhyun keras. Namun semuanya masih terus saja tertawa mengejek.

-oOo-

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, menandakan bahwa ia memiliki sebuah masalah yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat. Ia bosan berada disekolah ini, dan ia dibully oleh teman - temannya.

Sebenarnya bukan dibully seperti dipukuli, atau diejek dengan sadisnya. Ia hanya diejek oleh temannya sendiri. Selain Kyungsoo, teman dekat Baekhyun adalah Sehun dan Kai. Namja berkulit susu dan berkulit tan tadi, jadi ia tidak benar - benar diejek. Mungkin hanya ejekan sayang antar teman. 

Lamunannya terhenti saat melihat brosur berwarna pink di mading sekolah, sedari tadi ia memang berjalan tak tentu arah. Daripada dikelas dan diejek kurcaci, pikirnya.

"Princess? Oh, Princess tahun lalu sudah di ganti ya?" Gumam Baekhyun. Ia ingat bahwa Princess tahun lalu ternyata sekarang sekelas dengannya, namja itu juga pendek. Namun Baekhyun lebih pendek lagi, nama namja itu Xi Luhan.

"Apa untungnya sih jadi Princess? Ckck, masa namja jadi yeoja? Haha! memalukan!" Ejek Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Tapi tiba - tiba matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan _**'Keuntungan jadi Princess'**_

"Mwo? Keuntungan jadi Princess sebanyak ini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri tidak percaya. 

"Keuntungan jadi Princess, 1. Bebas uang sekolah selama setahun 2. Dijamin mendapat nilai A disetiap mata pelajaran 3. Diberi uang saku/gaji tiap bulan 4. bla bla" Baekhyun memelototkan matanya seiring bertambahnya point keuntungan jadi Princess yang ia baca. 

"Pokoknya aku harus jadi Princess! Titik!" Seru Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba menjadi sangat tertarik untuk menjadi seorang Princess.

-oOo-

 _Brak!  
_  
Baekhyun menendang pintu kamarnya dengan keras, membuat namja yang sedang berganti baju terperanjat kaget. 

"Aku pulang!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat. Ia sudah mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess, dan besok adalah audisinya. 

"Tidak sopan sekali!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit kesal, ia menutup pintu dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"Terserah! Tidak perlu protes! Lagi pula kau jahat padaku" Ketus Baekhyun sambil membuka sepatunya. 

"Mwo? Jahat apanya?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung, dahinya mengkerut.

"Lupakan! Oh, ya! Tadi aku melihat kau berbicara dengan Luhan, apa kau mengenalnya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok, pandangannya menatap fokus kearah Baekhyun yang sedang berganti baju. 

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun melirik sebentar, bajunya ia tanggalkan dengan cueknya. Ia tidak menjawab, namun sorot matanya seperti mengatakan _'Jawab saja pabo!'_

"Dia sahabatku dua tahun ini, kami juga sekamar tahun lalu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, jadi begitu! Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya padanya soal menjadi seorang Princess" 

"Kau mau menjadi Princess? Haha, bodoh! Kau kan sudah kelas 3, bisa - bisa kau tidak fokus pada pelajaranmu" 

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, mengatakan ia bodoh adalah sesuatu yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan. 

"Ku anggap itu sebagai suatu perhatian. Oh ya, jadi bagaimana ia sebelum menjadi Princess?" 

"Tidak tau, tanya saja sendiri padanya. Lagi pula jurinya kan dia sendiri" Jawab Chanyeol cuek, ia meraih laptopnya dan bermain game disana.

"Mwo? Jadi dia jurinya? Ah, aku sangat gugup"

-oOo-

Sehun terlihat memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, sedangkan Kai mencubit pipi namja mungil itu dari depan. Baekhyun sendiri tampak berguman sendiri, bibirnya komat kamit memaki kelakuan kedua orang namja itu. 

Mereka sedang berada dikelas sekarang, waktunya istirahat. Jadi kedua makhluk dengan perbedaan warna kulit yang sangat kontras itu berusaha merayu namja mungil itu agar mau memberi contekan, mereka belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"Ayolah Baekhyun~ah, lihat PR mu! Sekali ini saja" Bujuk Sehun memelas, ia memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat.

"Tidak mau! Kerjakan sendiri sana!" 

"Kau pelit sekali, pantas saja pendek!" Kata Kai dengan kejamnya.

"Kau menghinaku eoh?" 

"Tidak! Itu memang fakta! Haha! Ayo pergi Sehun~ah! Aku sudah mencuri buku PR nya!" Ucap Kai yang mulai berlari, ditangannya terdapat buku dengan cover berwarna biru. Sehun juga mulai berlari dengan diiringi tawa kemenangan.

"Awas kalian! Aigoo!" Pekik Baekhyun merasa sengsara.

-oOo- 

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil dengan langkah gugup, matanya menangkap sosok namja cantik yang sekarang telah menjadi teman sekelasnya. 

Sosok namja cantik itu menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Annyeonghaseo, Byun Baekhyun imnida" Kata Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku sudah tau, dan aku tidak mau banyak bertanya, karena aku memilihmu sebagai Princess selanjutnya" Ucap Luhan, sambil mengecek beberapa berkas - berkas formulir pendaftaran. 

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang mengantri diluar? Apa mereka gagal? Lalu apa kata mereka nantinya tentangku?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi - tubi. 

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya ia lipat didepan dada.

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Te-tentu saja aku mau!" Kata Baekhyun cepat. 

"Baiklah, selama kau menjadi Princess kau harus mengingat peraturannya. Ini daftar peraturannya" Luhan menyerahkan kertas berwarna putih.

"Dan kau harus ditraining selama seminggu ini oleh ku" Lanjutnya. 

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil membaca peraturan menjadi seorang Princess. 

"Kita mulai latihan besok"

"Baik"

-oOo- 

"Huh! Ternyata peraturannya sebanyak ini. Ck" Gumam Baekhyun sambil memakai piyama nya. Kertas peraturan itu sudah ia tempelkan didinding diatas meja belajarnya.

 _Greb!_

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya kaget saat seseorang memeluk pinggangnya, dan bersandar dibahunya.

Dapat ia rasakan napas orang itu menerpa pipinya.

"Jadi Luhan benar - benar menjadikanmu Princess ya? Aku tidak menyangka ia menerima usulku" Kata orang itu—Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan namja itu, matanya menatap aneh saat namja itu terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali. Seperti menganggap pelukan mereka itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali. 

"Biasa saja!" Ucap Chanyeol cuek, tangannya ia masukkan ke kantong.

Baekhyun mengancingkan piyamanya dengan gerakan cepat, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal. 

"Apa maksudmu tadi? Kau yang menyuruh Luhan?" Tanyanya masih terlihat kesal.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu tidak perduli, ia mendudukkan tubuh jangkungnya dikursi belajarnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Memang aku yang menyuruh Luhan"

"Yak! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Pekik Baekhyun tidak terima. Matanya mulai memanas, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menang. Tapi tidak begini caranya. Ini sama saja dengan kalah sebelum bertanding. 

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku menolongmu. Karena kalau tidak, kau akan gagal. Oke? Aku mau belajar"

Namja mungil itu terdiam disudut tempat tidurnya, bibirnya mempout sempurna.

"Menyebalkan!" Rutuknya sambil mengacak – ngacak rambut berwarna brown nya.

-oOo- 

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat sosok makhluk indah yang tidur disamping tempat tidurnya, sedari tadi ia tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya dari makhluk itu. Namja yang sangat sempurna dengan segala kekurangan yang ia miliki, Chanyeol berani jamin ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona namja mungil itu hanya dalam beberapa hari. Itu sangat menakjubkan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol memiliki yeoja - yeoja sempurna disisinya. 

Tapi ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu pada namja manapun, bahkan dengan yeoja manapun. Selama hidupnya ia normal, sangat normal malah. Dan sekarang ia jatuh hanya karena pesona seorang namja mungil berwajahnya cantik, namun ia tidak menolak itu. Karena perasaannya tidak dapat dibohongi, ia mencintai namja itu, terdengar terlalu cepat mungkin. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Chanyeol bergerak turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia duduk disisi tempat tidur namja mungil itu. Memandang wajah cantik itu dengan senyuman, mengagumi betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. Mata sipit yang penuh pesona, hidung bangir yang selalu ingin ia gigit, kedua pipi yang terasa sangat lembut dan putih, jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang merah merekah. Ah, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat ini. 

Dengan keberanian yang terkumpul 90%, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja mungil itu. Aroma baby langsung menyeruak merasuki indra penciumannya, dan itu semakin membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh namja itu.

Ia semakin memajukan wajahnya, hingga dapat ia rasakan hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. 

Dengan sekali dorongan kedua bibir itu pun menyatu, menimbulkan desiran - desiran aneh pada diri Chanyeol. Ia tau itulah desiran yang dirasakan orang ketika mereka jatuh cinta, Chanyeol tau, karena ia telah berpengalaman. 

Chanyeol menekan bibir mereka kuat, melumat bibir tipis itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Entah kenapa bibir itu terasa manis dilidahnya, mungkin itu jugalah yang dirasakan orang lain ketika berciuman dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi Chanyeol sedikit bingung kenapa ia hanya merasakan rasa manis dari bibir namja mungil itu, tidak dengan bibir pacarnya atau mantan pacarnya. Entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti. 

Setelah melumat bibir tipis itu atas bawah secara bergantian, ia pun menyudahi aksinya. Takut kalau sampai namja mungil itu sadar dari tidurnya dan langsung menamparnya, lebih parahnya mungkin membunuhnya. Ah, terdengar berlebihan mungkin.

Ia kembali keranjangnya, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Sepertinya ia sangat bahagia bisa merebut ciuman dari namja mungil itu.

Tanpa ia ketahui, ternyata diranjang sebelahnya terlihat namja mungil mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya dengan kesadaran yang tidak terkumpul sempurna, ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata mengantuknya. 

"Mungkin ia bermimpi" Gumamnya yang langsung terjatuh tertidur.

-oOo- 

"Morning Baekhyun~ah" Sapa Chanyeol ceria pagi itu. 

Baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas pun menjadi berhenti, ia menatap Chanyeol bingung. 

"Ada yang salah denganmu? Kau tidak pernah menyapaku" Kata Baekhyun terlalu jujur.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan eratnya. 

"Kita berteman oke? Tapi diluar kamar tidak" 

Namja mungil itu hanya mendengus kesal, ia melanjutkan memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya dengan Chanyeol yang masih setia memeluknya posesif.

"Oh iya, apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam?" Tanya Baekhyun yang samar - samar mengingat kejadian soal ciuman itu. 

"A-ah, tidak ada! Hanya perasaanmu saja" Ujar Chanyeol berusaha menutupi.

-oOo-

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika Luhan berdiri tepat dihadapannya, meneliti seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari atas hingga kebawah.

Namja mungil itu merasa seperti penjahat yang sedang dihakimi, dan itu terasa sangat tidak enak. Apalagi ia kan bukan seorang penjahat.

"Kurasa aku tepat memilihmu sebagai Princess yang selanjutnya. Dari segi bentuk tubuh dan face kau sangat sempurna menjadi seorang Princess" Kata Luhan sambil memegang pinggang Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu diam saja, padahal dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit kesal.

' _Aku memang sempurna, tapi tidak untuk menjadi seorang Princess! Aku kan namja!'_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ini kostum yang akan kau pakai selama menjadi Princess" Ucap Luhan sambil menunjukkan isi lemari yang didalamnya kostum yeoja seperti di komik – komik yang sering ia lihat.

"A-aku akan memakai kostum ini?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Jelas ia tidak percaya, karena semua kostum itu lebih pantas dipakai yeoja. Dress dengan rumbai – rumbai berwarna warni yang kebanyakan 20 centimeter diatas lututnya, belahan dada yang terlihat, dan ada rok mini yang ia perkirakan hanya mampu menutupi bagian sensitifnya.

"Ya, jangan lupakan high heels, rambut palsu, make up, dan dada palsu ini" Jawab Luhan datar.

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin!" Pekik Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Luhan hanya memasang wajah malas, ia pun duduk dikursi yang berada disampingnya.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus menggunakan kostum itu, memangnya kau tidak pernah melihatku memakai kostum itu?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk ragu.

"Pernah, tapi—"

"Ya sudah! Tidak ada komentar lagi. Sekarang saatnya latihan, karena seminggu lagi kau akan debut sebagai Princess, dan akan selalu terjun kelapangan. Menjadi penyemangat atlet sekolah kita"

"Ne"

"Oke, sekarang tersenyumlah dengan tulus. Buat orang lain jatuh kedalam pesonamu dengan sebuah senyuman"

Namja mungil itu mengangguk pelan, lalu bibirnya melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Ayo yang tulus!"

Baekhyun menarik bibirnya keatas, senyum kembali mengembang diwajahnya.

"Bukan begitu! Bisa – bisa orang lain mengira kau ingin buang air besar! Tunjukkan eyesmile mu! Ayo!"

Akankah Baekhyun mampu menjadi seorang Princess seperti yang diinginkan Luhan? Dan apakah Baekhyun akan menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya?

 **TBC**

 **Bukan FF baru sih, Cuma pengen ngepost cerita lama aku aja. Soalnya nih akun udah lama terbengkalai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cute Princess** **Chap. 2**

 **Title : Cute Princess**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan - Sehun**

 **\- Kai - Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! FF ini udah pernah saya post di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Jadi ini asli punya saya. Sekian :D**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik _PRINCESS PRINCESS_. Tapi overall ceritanya gak sama. Author cuma ngambil soal Princess nya aja.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya?**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 _Namja mungil itu mengangguk pelan, lalu bibirnya melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman._

 _"Tidak! Bukan begitu, terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Ayo yang tulus!"_

 _Baekhyun menarik bibirnya keatas, senyum kembali mengembang diwajahnya._

 _"Bukan begitu! Bisa – bisa orang lain mengira kau ingin buang air besar! Tunjukkan eyesmile mu! Ayo!"_

 ** _Chap. 2_**

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, padahal ia sudah berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin. Tapi tetap saja dimata Luhan itu salah.

"Ayo lakukan lagi!" Perintah Luhan, matanya menatap namja mungil itu dengan tajam.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi, hingga Baekhyun berani jamin kalau pipinya sudah membengkak dan memerah.

Akhirnya Luhan tersenyum simpul ketika melihat senyum namja mungil tersebut untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia terlihat sangat puas.

"Bagus! Pertahankan terus senyumanmu itu" Ucap Luhan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal sembari memegangi pipinya.

 _'Senyum saja bisa sesakit ini'_ Lirih batinnya kesal.

"Baiklah, sekarang pakai high heels ini. Kau harus mampu memakai high heels layaknya seorang gadis." Kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan high heels berwarna hitam.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Baekhyun pun menerimanya. Lalu memakainya dengan gerakan lambat.

"Oke, sekarang berjalanlah."

"Ba-baik."

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit gemetar, satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, hingga akhirnya..

 _Bruk!_

"Aww! Sakit!"

-oOo-

Baekhyun mengelus pinggangnya yang hingga kini masih terasa sakit akibat terjatuh saat memakai high heels tadi, ia sempat tidak bisa berdiri tadi.

"Arrgh sakit." Rintihnya.

Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun, apalagi saat melihat posisi namja itu yang dalam keadaan telungkup sambil mengelus pinggangnya.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun~ah?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mendekat. Ia duduk disisi ranjang namja mungil itu.

"Pinggangku sakit. Tidak sengaja terjatuh saat belajar memakai high heels." Adu Baekhyun dengan bibir terpout.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, namun tangannya bergerak menuju pinggang ramping namja itu.

"Biar ku urut." Tawar Chanyeol, namun namja mungil itu cepat menolak. Bahkan ia menatap curiga kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa? Kau pikir aku tertarik padamu? Haha! Tentu saja tidak! Dadamu kan rata." Ejek Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Kecuali kalau kau memakai dada palsu sambil memakai kostum Princess." Lanjutnya disertai senyum mesum.

"Hah! Dasar! Ya sudah urut saja!" Ujar Baekhyun kembali ke posisinya semula.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menapakkan tangannya dipinggang namja mungil itu. Memijat pelan, namun secara perlahan ia menarik baju namja itu keatas, hingga pinggang mulusnya terpampang sempurna.

Ia pun tersenyum, sembari memijat sekalian mengelus tubuh mulus itu tanpa disadari sang pemilik tubuh.

-oOo-

Tepat pada pukul 23.00, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia kucek matanya sebentar, lalu menguap karena rasa kantuk yang masih menyerangnya. Tapi tekadnya sudah kuat, ia ingin mencuri ciuman dari namja mungil itu tiap malam secara diam – diam. Ia tau ini terdengar sangat gila, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama lalu mencium secara diam – diam, itu benar – benar bukan Park Chanyeol. Tapi apa boleh buat, Chanyeol sendiri tampak menikmati kebiasaan barunya.

Maka malam ini ia pun melaksanakan niatnya itu, dengan perlahan ia menuju ranjang namja mungil itu. Meraba wajah polos itu sebentar, lalu matanya turun ke bibir yang sebentar lagi ia rasakan. Ia pun memajukan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu. Kali ini ia membuka matanya, meneliti wajah cantik namja itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Indah. Itulah yang ia dapat katakan, wajah itu memang sangat indah dengan jarak dekat sekalipun.

Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman mereka, ia gigit pelan bibir tipis itu. Hingga lenguhan namja mungil itu membuatnya berhenti.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyudahi ciuman mereka, ia sangat takut kalau sampai ketahuan. Ia langsung naik keranjangnya, berusaha seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa.

Kali ini namja mungil itu sedikit tersadar, namun kesadarannya hanya sekitar 30%.

"Umm.. Kau pencuri ciuman ya? Mmm" Gumamnya pelan, lalu jatuh tertidur.

-oOo-

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari arah bangkunya, tangannya mengelus - ngelus dagunya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

Ia memang berpikir, berpikir tentang kebiasaan Chanyeol ketika tidur. Meskipun kesadarannya tidak sempurna, namun ia tau kalau Chanyeol setiap malam selalu mencuri ciumannya. Ia tidak masalah soal itu, karena ia tau Chanyeol tidak sadar saat melakukan hal tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan soal kebiasaan itu pada Chanyeol, tapi ia takut kalau sampai namja itu tersinggung. Apalagi mereka normal, jadi Baekhyun merasa itu sangat tabu untuk dibicarakan, bisa - bisa mereka menjaga jarak karena hal itu. Tentu Baekhyun tidak mau, jadi ia memilih diam saja.

 _'Apa ku tanyakan saja pada Luhan? Mereka kan dulu sekamar'_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

-oOo-

Peluh tampak mengalir membasahi tubuh Baekhyun, sedari tadi ia hanya berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih saja. Ia berani jamin kemampuannya memakai high heels meningkat lima puluh persen. Ia yakin akan hal itu, dan ia cukup bangga.

"Bagus, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" Kata Luhan sembari menepuk pundak namja mungil itu.

"Ya, terima kasih. Oh ya, Luhan~ah. Aku ingin bertanya. Bolehkah?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Saat kau sekamar dengan Chanyeol, apakah Chanyeol punya kebiasaan aneh saat tidur dulu?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"T-tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja" Jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

Luhan hanya diam, namun wajahnya menatap kearah namja mungil itu curiga.

-oOo-

Setelah tepat seminggu dilatih oleh Luhan, Baekhyun pun berhasil menjadi seorang Princess. Buktinya sekarang ia berdiri didepan aula sekolah, memakai kostum perempuan yang menampilkan paha mulusnya. Dengan sekitar ratusan pemuda yang bersorak - sorak dihadapannya.

Ia sangat gugup, kalau tidak karena Luhan yang berada disampingnya, pasti ia sudah pingsan.

"Princess baru kita bernama Byun Baekhyun." Kata Luhan menggunakan microphone. Ia tampak berwibawa, berbeda saat mengenakan kostum.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya membentuk eyesmile, ia berani jamin para namja itu sudah jatuh hati melihat senyuman mautnya. Apalagi saat ia melambaikan tangannya, banyak namja yang sudah jatuh pingsan.

"Wowwwww!" Teriak para namja itu secara berlebihan.

Dikursi paling belakang terlihat namja bermata bulat sedang menatap tidak percaya.

"Kau memang namja yang cantik Baekhyun~ah, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa secantik itu" Gumam namja itu. Setelah ditelisik lebih jauh ternyata namja itu bernama Kyungsoo.

Dikursi paling tengah terlihat dua namja berkulit kontras sedang berteriak heboh, mereka tidak menyangka sahabat yang selalu mereka bully menjadi seorang Princess.

"Baekhyun~ah! Aku Sehun! Sahabat tampan mu! Look at me!" Teriak Sehun bangga. Namun sayang Baekhyun malah tebar pesona pada namja yang berada dihadapannya, Sehun dapat melihat namja - namja yang duduk didepan banyak yang jatuh pingsan.

"Pendek! Kurcaci! Marmut! Haha! Kau sangat cantik!" Seru Kai yang entah kenapa Baekhyun mampu mendengar suarnya, ia pun langsung melemparkan deathglare.

Dikursi paling depan terlihat Chanyeol tersenyum puas, ia sangat senang namja yang ia cintai menjadi orang yang dielu - elukan seperti itu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia cemburu saat mendengar teriakan - teriakan penuh cinta oleh ratusan namja yang ditujukan pada namja mungil itu. Ia cemburu, apalagi saat melihat paha mulus itu. Ia berani jamin para namja melihat paha itu dengan pandangan nafsu.

"Sejak awal ia memang pantas menjadi Princess" Ucap namja yang berada disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya, makanya aku menyuruh Luhan agar menjadikan namja itu sebagai Princess, Kris"

Namja yang ternyata bernama Kris itu mengangguk, dibibirnya tersungging sebuah seringai.

"Mohon bantuannya semua" Ucap Baekhyun dari depan. Sorak - sorakan kembali terdengar, mengakhiri debut Princess baru mereka.

-oOo-

"Luhan~ah! Aku tidak kuat! Kau tidak lihat mereka tadi? Mereka sangat brutal!" Ucap Baekhyun frustasi. Ia mengacak – acak rambut pendeknya.

Luhan terlihat tidak peduli, ia malah hendak bergegas pergi.

"Sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Aku tidak punya hak lagi untuk mengurusmu. Dan juga, kupikir kau tidak seharusnya mudah menyerah seperti itu. Kau namja kan? Seharusnya kau berani menghadapi mereka. Kalau tidak berani silahkan cari pengawal pribadimu." Tutur Luhan panjang lebar. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat frustasi.

Namun tiba - tiba sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Baca peraturan seorang Princess, point kelima tertulis selama kau menjadi Princess mereka bebas menyentuhmu. Kecuali menyentuh bagian pribadimu. Dah!" Luhan pun benar - benar pergi. Kini hanya tinggal Baekhyun yang membelalakkan matanya, ia sangat menyesal tidak membaca peraturan itu.

-oOo-

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai pun berdering, murid - murid langsung berhamburan keluar. Ada beberapa yang masih memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, ada yang masih bersantai, dan bahkan ada yang terlihat bingung Baekhyun masih bingung melihat jadwalnya yang penuh dari hari senin sampai sabtu, ia tidak punya istirahat sama sekali kecuali pada malam hari.

"Astaga! Jadwalku sangat padat! Seperti artis saja." Keluh Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Kai yang sebenarnya hendak pulang mendadak berbalik arah saat melihat sahabat cantik mereka.

"Cantik! Pulang bersama kami saja ya?" Tawar Sehun, ia sudah merangkul tubuh pendek itu.

"Ya, kau akan aman bersama kami. Pendek!" Ucap Kai. Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal, tapi ia tidak menolak tawaran dari kedua namja itu.

"Kalian berdua mau jadi bodyguardku tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kontan saja Sehun langsung mengangguk.

"Mau! Tentu saja mau, iya kan Kai?"

"Aku sih mau saja, asal ada bayarannya. Aku bisa mencium pipimu." Kata Kai mesum.

"Oh ya, terserah kau saja. Setelah itu aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi dengan tuduhan gay mesum kelas kakap." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Sehun.

Kai mendengus kesal, jitakan langsung ia daratkan ke kepala Sehun.

"Aku masih normal pendek! Buktinya aku nafsu ketika kau menjadi Princess, dengan dada palsu dan paha mulusmu itu."

Ganti Baekhyun yang mendadak kesal, ia mendelik tajam kearah Kai.

"Sama saja idiot! Aku kan namja!"

"Berbeda! Dasar pendek cantik!"

"Aish! Hitam pesek!"

-oOo-

Dress berwarna pink dengan rumbai - rumbai dibagian bawahnya menjadi pilihan Baekhyun saat ini, menurutnya tidak ada yang lebih baik dari kostum ini. Meskipun sebenarnya tetap saja paha mulusnya kelihatan, tapi itu tidak apa - apa dibandingkan dada ratanya yang dilihat orang lain.

Ia mulai memakai dressnya, memakai wig berwarna kemerahan bergelombang, sepatu boots berwarna hitam menutupi hingga keatas lututnya, memakai aksesoris dikepala entah apa namanya, sedikit sentuhan lipstick dibibir tipisnya dan terakhir eyeliner. Ia tidak memakai makeup karena tidak pandai. Lagi pula ia tidak mau wajahnya berjerawat karena benda sialan itu.

"Oke, baiklah! Byun Baekhyun fighting!" Teriaknya menyemangati diri sendiri.

-oOo-

"Waaa! Cantiknya!"

"Kiyeowo!"

"Imut sekali!"

"Sexy!"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar - komentar para namja itu ketika melihatnya terjun ke lapangan, ia juga tidak memperdulikan tatapan buas dari para namja itu.

Baginya saat itu adalah agar tugasnya segera selesai, ia dapat pulang keasrama dan tidur.

"Semuanya! Berusahalah! Fighting!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara sengaja di imut - imutkan. Wajahnya juga ia buat agar semakin imut.

"Waaaa! Gomawo Princess!" Teriak para namja itu bersamaan, mereka tampak menjadi lebih semangat. Dari mata mereka saja tampak bentuk love – love seperti di komik – komik yang sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju basket, sehingga ketika ia keluar menuju lapangan ia menjadi bingung melihat teman - temannya bersiul - siul kecil, dan beberapa bersorak.

Ternyata setelah ia perhatikan ada Princess disana, berdiri disudut lapangan lengkap dengan kostum Princess dan payung berwarna pinknya. Chanyeol pun tersenyum kecil, apalagi saat melihat tingkah malu - malu kucing yang Chanyeol berani jamin hanyalah sebuah kepura - puraan.

Ia pun berjalan mendekat.

"Wah! Ada Princess! Mana sambutannya untuk kapten basket?" Ucap Chanyeol yang seketika membuat Baekhyun bingung dan kesal.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun, bibirnya tampak mempout, mata sipitnya sengaja ia kerjap - kerjapkan.

"Aigoo imutnya!" Pekik seorang namja, hingga ia tidak fokus bermain basket.

Disebelahnya seorang namja terpaku memandang Baekhyun, sedangkan disebelahnya lagi seorang namja sudah pingsan. Bahkan ada yang mimisan.

"Aku kapten basket Princess sayang, jadi kuharap kau memberi rasa hormat padaku dalam bentuk sebuah sambutan." Jelas Chanyeol sambil melipat tangan didada.

Tanda O pun muncul dibibir tipis Baekhyun, tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Lalu kau mau kusambut seperti apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun sempat melirik dari ekor matanya bahwa ada seorang namja yang mencium telapak tangannya sendiri sambil memandang kearahnya.

 _'Oh! Menjijikkan!'_ Bulu kuduk namja mungil itu pun meremang.

"Umm.. Seperti ini mungkin."

 _Cup~_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat dirasa pipinya menjadi basah karena sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut menempel disana.

"Uggh.. Kau!" Geram Baekhyun ketika namja itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Not bad." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum puas.

Namun sebagian namja itu malah berlari dan menyerangnya karena tidak terima Princess mereka disentuh oleh namja itu.

"Menyebalkan kau Park Chanyeol!"

"Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Awas kau Chanyeol!"

"Arggh! Sakit! Kalian gila!" Rintih Chanyeol ketika para namja itu mencubit, menggelitiki, dan bahkan mencabuti bulu kakinya.

"Haha! Rasakan!" Teriak Baekhyun keras, namun tidak mengurangi kewibaannya sebagai Princess.

-oOo-

"Aigoo~ Aku sangat lelah" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya kebantal, ditangannya sudah terdapat sebuah komik yang akan ia baca.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan PR?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba - tiba masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ia tampak mengunyah makanan yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau apa itu.

"Tidak. Lagipula nilaiku pasti A. Dan juga tinggal ku kedipkan saja mataku, Hwang saem pasti langsung luluh kelantai"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras, sampai - sampai ia merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya.

"Haha! Astaga! Kau percaya diri sekali"

"Tentu saja percaya diri! Kau tidak melihat ekspresi Hwang saem saat melihat paha mulusku tadi kan? Bibir tebalnya saja sampai menganga sempurna, aku yakin kepala Kai bisa masuk ke dalamnya" Tutur Baekhyun bangga.

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun tersebut, membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Tersirat kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau takut! Bagaimana kalau dia berbuat cabul padamu eoh?"

"Aku tidak takut! Kecil - kecil begini aku jago hapkido. Awas saja ia macam - macam padaku."

Hembusan napas lega pun terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol, ia sangat khawatir kalau sampai ada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab berbuat tindakan mesum pada namja mungil itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau belajar" Ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk dikursi belajarnya.

"Belajar saja sana! Tidak usah permisi, memangnya aku pacarmu?" Omel Baekhyun, jemari lentiknya membuka lembaran pertama komik yang akan ia baca.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

 _'Nanti Byun Baekhyun. Kau pasti jadi milikku.'_ Batinnya terdengar sangat yakin.

-oOo-

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar ketika dua orang namja menyerbu kearahnya saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas, ia sudah tau siapa itu.

"Minggir - minggir Princess mau lewat" Ujar Kai sambil mengusir orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya posesif, membimbing ia berjalan seolah - olah ia adalah orang yang buta, sakit, bahkan lumpuh.

 _'Ini konyol'_ Batin Baekhyun sembari menatap malas.

"Silahkan duduk Princess." Kata Kai mempersilahkan. Sehun sendiri mengacak - acak rambutnya.

"Sudahlah. Pergi sana! Hush! Hush!" Usir Baekhyun sadis.

Kai dan Sehun hanya menggerutu kesal.

"Untung saja ia cantik. Kalau tidak sudah ku gigit." Gumam Kai pelan.

"Dia sangat cantik. Apakah aku normal?" Sehun bergumam sambil terpekur menatap tembok.

"Hwang saem datang! Hwang saem datang!" Teriak seorang namja bermata panda sambil berburu masuk kekelas. Kontan saja semuanya merapikan baju dan duduk mereka.

"Selamat pagi saem!" Sapa semuanya.

Hwang saem hanya mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi! Sepertinya kalian sangat ceria. Yah, mungkin karena cuacanya yang cerah, dan putih mulus seperti paha Princess kita." Kata Hwang saem yang langsung mendapat sambutan berupa siul - siulan menggoda.

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka Hwang saem akan berkata cabul didepan murid - muridnya.

Chanyeol menatap Hwang saem tajam, tangannya terkepal seolah hendak meninju wajah gembul jelek itu.

"Memang paha Princess harus mulus, tidak seperti paha saya. Haha." Hwang saem semakin ngelantur.

Tapi dasarnya namja, tentulah topik yang seperti itu yang mereka sukai. Bahkan ada yang meneteskan liurnya ketika melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Saem! Bisakah kita lanjutkan pelajaran? Aku tidak mau waktuku terbuang sia - sia mendengar lelucon aneh itu." Kata Chanyeol keras. Wajahnya tampak memerah menahan amarah.

Hwang saem langsung tersadar, ia sedikit berdehem sambil membetulkan letak jasnya.

"Baiklah. Kita ada PR bukan? Kumpulkan sekarang! Yang belum siap maju ke depan!" Perintah saem tegas.

Sebelum maju ke depan Chanyeol sempat melirik kearah Baekhyun sebentar, lalu ia berjalan santai mengumpulkan tugasnya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagaimana pun ia sedikit takut kalau sampai Hwang saem menghukumnya karena ia tidak mengerjakan tugas.

Ia pun berdiri, tangannya memilin - milin ujung blazernya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Ada apa Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Hwang saem ketika Baekhyun sampai didepan kelas, matanya menatap dengan pandangan menelanjangi mungil itu.

"I-itu saem a-aku—"

"Kami mau ke toilet! Iyakan Baekhyun~ah?" Kata Chanyeol yang tiba - tiba berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan erat.

"Ta-tapi.. A-aku—"

"Permisi saem! Tugas kami berdua sudah dikumpul." Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan namja mungil keluar. Meninggalkan Hwang saem yang terlihat kesal.

"Jangan bermesraan disekolah!" Teriak Hwang saem yang langsung membuat namja - namja dikelas terbakar cemburu.

-oOo-

"Yak! Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka.

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku hanya bosan melihat wajah mesumnya itu." Jawab Chanyeol yang langsung duduk di atas rumput.

"Aish! Kau ini! Oh ya, kenapa tadi kau katakan pada Hwang saem bahwa tugas kita—"

"Aku sudah mengerjakan tugasmu tadi malam, jadi tenang saja. Dan tutup bibirmu, atau ku cium." Potong Chanyeol disertai ancaman.

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Chanyeol~ah, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu?"

Chanyeol terbatuk, cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari namja mungil itu.

"K-kapan? Aku tidak ingat." Elak Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia cukup takut namja mungil itu membahas tentang ciuman yang tiap malam ia curi.

"Aish! Kau ini! Ya sudahlah, aku hanya heran saja karena kau suka menggangguku. Kau pikir aku gay eoh? Dasar!"

"Haha! Pabo! Itu sudah biasa dilakukan kaum namja pada temannya. Ciuman, pelukan, rangkulan, pegangan tangan, bagiku itu sudah biasa." Kata Chanyeol bersikap santai.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya! Sini ku peluk!" Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau aku memakai seragam sih boleh saja. Asal jangan memelukku ketika memakai kostum Princess!"

"Kalau kau memakai kostum Princess lain ceritanya, mungkin aku akan memperkosamu!"

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Hahaha."

-oOo-

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan mengagetkan kedua orang namja, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang berada didalam kamar. Chanyeol yang sedang fokus bermain game menatap kearah Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan agar namja mungil itu membuka pintu. Dengan malas - malasan Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju pintu. Ia heran siapa yang berani – beraninya merusak waktu istirahatnya.

"Huh! Siapa sih malam - malam begini? Mengganggu saja." Omel Baekhyun. Jemari lentiknya langsung meraih kenop pintu.

"Princess!" Seru Sehun yang tiba - tiba menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar ChanBaek.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Kai yang berada didepan pintu hanya tersenyum mencurigakan, matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan.

"Kalian ini kenapa hah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab.

"Ayo ikut kami." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik lengan namja mungil itu.

"Kalian ingin menculikku ya?" Baekhyun menatap penuh selidik.

"Tidak Princess! Ikut saja!"

 _Greb!_

Sehun melihat kearah sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku boleh ikut tidak?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap kearah Kai, seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Baiklah - baiklah! Tapi jangan ribut." Kata Kai sambil berjalan mendahului.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

-oOo-

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun disebuah sofa berwarna merah, pandangannya menelusuri ruangan itu. Ia sedikit heran kenapa mereka bisa masuk keruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap kedua namja yang duduk dibawah itu.

"Sedikit bersenang – senang. Yah seperti menonton film." Jawab Kai disertai senyum mesum, Sehun pun sama.

Kai langsung menghidupkan televisi yang berada diruangan itu, lalu muncul lah gambar – gambar gadis berpakaian seronok.

" _Shit!_ " Umpat Chanyeol. Ia langsung meraih namja mungil yang berada disampingnya kedalam pangkuannya. Mata namja mungil itu ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa ditutup? Aku mau melihat." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh menonton film seperti itu!"

"Aku sudah besar tau! Buktinya aku suka yeoja berdada besar!"

"Tetap tidak boleh! Ayo pergi." Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan namja mungil itu.

"Tidak mau Chanyeol~ah!"

"Yah! Kau tidak seru Chanyeol! Padahal setelah ini kami akan memperkosa Princess!" Kata Sehun terlalu jujur.

Jelas saja Chanyeol langsung melotot.

"Ku bunuh kau!" Maki Chanyeol hendak menerjang Sehun.

"Haha. Bercanda! Piece!"

-oOo-

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat berjalan bersisian dikoridor asrama yang sangat gelap, biasanya lampu akan padam pada pukul 21.00. Dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.49.

"Kenapa Kai bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol, meskipun gelap namun ia masih mampu melihat wajah tampan itu.

"Kau tidak tau ya? Kai kan anak kepala sekolah." Jawab Baekhyun yang langsung disambut oh panjang dari Chanyeol.

"Oh ya Baekhyun~ah, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di Seoul, kau sendiri?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam gelap, ia senang mengetahui bahwa namja mungil itu satu kota dengannya.

"Sama. Emm, apa kau mengenal Choi Hye Seok?"

Namja mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hye Seok setenar itu, bahkan disini pun ada saja yang mengenalnya. Wah!" Ucap Baekhyun terkagum - kagum.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, padahal sebenarnya ia hanya iseng bertanya pada namja mungil itu. Tidak tahunya ia malah mengenal yeoja tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Hye seok itu sangat terkenal di Seoul. Lagipula ia tetanggaku."

Mata Chanyeol tampak melotot mendengar perkataan namja mungil itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu, apa kau mengenal suaminya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, namun sedetik kemudian ia menggerakkan telunjuknya ke udara. Mengingat sesuatu hal.

"Aku pernah melihat suaminya. Hanya saja tidak jelas, karena aku melihatnya dari beranda kamarku yang berada di lantai atas." Jelas Baekhyun masih tampak berpikir.

"Waktu itu ia menggendong bayinya yang sangat imut itu. Ah! Seandainya suatu hari aku punya baby se-imut itu." Lanjut namja mungil itu sambil tersenyum. Ia memikirkan bagaimana dirinya kelak ketika mempunyai baby.

"Kau ingin punya baby? Ayo kita buat." Kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul tubuh mungil itu.

"Yak! Bodoh! Mana bisa! Kau pikir aku yeoja hah?"

"Haha.. Memangnya bukan ya? Princess!"

"Yak! Jahat! Aku namja! Dadaku saja rata!"

"Banyak kok yeoja berdada rata, contohnya kau!"

"Aish! Chanyeol idiot!"

"Hahaha!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa keras, memandang wajah cantik itu dengan penuh kekaguman.  
Apalagi saat namja itu menggembungkan pipinya, ah! Benar - benar menggemaskan.

 _Siapakah Choi Hye Seok sesungguhnya? Dan kenapa Chanyeol bisa mengenalnya?_

 **TBC**

 **Ini emang terinspirasi dari komik PRINCESS PRINCESS, udah aku tuliskan kok di Note. Tapi ceritanya beda kan? Soalnya aku emang ngambil tentang PRINCESS nya aja.**

 **Terus maaf gak bisa balas komen satu – satu, tapi aku senang kok kalau ada yang ngoment, pasti aku baca.** **J**

 **Terus diatas udah aku sebutkan kalau FF ini pernah dipublish di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction di facebook. Jadi ini emang bukan FF baru, Cuma beberapa ada yang aku edit kembali. Pengen masukin koleksi FF aku aja diakun ini, soalnya waktu di publish di FB bukan akun pribadiku.**

 **Oh ya, di FF ini memang ada beberapa cast-nya yang aku ganti nama pemainnya. Demi kenyamanan bersama aja sih sebenarnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cute Princess** **Chap. 3**

 **Title : Cute Princess**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan - Sehun**

 **\- Kai - Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T- Menuju M, Romance, School Life.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! FF ini udah pernah saya post di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Jadi ini asli punya saya. Sekian :D**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik** _ **PRINCESS PRINCESS**_ **. Tapi overall ceritanya gak sama. Author cuma ngambil soal Princess nya aja.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya?**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

Pagi ini sangat cerah, secerah hati namja mungil yang tampak sedang berjalan di lapangan sekolah. Dikiri, kanan, belakang, bahkan didepannya terdapat banyak namja yang berjalan mengiringinya. Rata - rata dari mereka tampak menatap dengan pandangan menelusuri tiap senti wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun, tapi namja mungil itu malah tampak cuek saja. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan namja - namja itu, lagipula ia tidak sedang bertugas bukan?

Tiba - tiba sebuah tangan menarik kerah bajunya, membuat namja mungil itu tertarik kebelakang. 

"Yak! Siapa yang—" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat Kris berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, yang lain juga ikut berhenti untuk menanti adegan apa yang akan terjadi. 

Kris hanya diam, matanya menatap namja mungil itu dengan intens. 

Baekhyun yang ditatap sedemikian intens itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tidak berani memarahi namja itu. Karena memang mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. 

"Sudah lama aku mengira kau adalah yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja, dan waktu melihat kau menjadi Princess, keyakinanku menjadi 1000%" Kata Kris sambil berlalu pergi. 

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun hanya mampu memelototkan mata dan menganga-kan mulutnya. Tidak menyangka namja itu berpikir sedemikian konyol.

"Uggh! Namja gila!" Rutuk Baekhyun hendak menangis, moodnya yang cerah menjadi suram.

Tidak sampai disitu kekesalan Baekhyun, karena tiba - tiba para namja itu berbisik sama lain. Lalu memandangi bagian - bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

" _What a shitty day!_ " Teriaknya lemas.

-oOo-

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok, teman - temannya tampak berlalu lalang keluar masuk ke dalam kelas. Saat ini waktunya istirahat, tapi Baekhyun memilih dikelas saja. Kai dan Sehun sudah keluar dari tadi, jika ia keluar ia takut para namja itu menculiknya lalu memperkosanya ramai - ramai. Ah! Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah merinding setengah mati. 

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah seorang namja cantik yang berjalan kearahnya, ditangan namja itu terdapat amplop berwarna putih yang kelihatan cukup tebal.

"Hei." Sapa Baekhyun ramah. Namja itu hanya menatap datar, lalu tangannya terulur memberikan amplop itu pada namja mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat menerima amplop itu, ia tidak tau apa itu.

"Kepala sekolah kemarin pergi keluar kota, jadi ia menitipkan gajimu padaku." Ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan. 

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, lalu dengan senyum yang amat sangat lebar ia membuka amplop itu. 

"Yes! Uang! Uang! Umm." Pekik Baekhyun girang, ia sudah menciumi uang itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Moodnya yang buruk tiba - tiba menjadi cerah. 

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, cukup heran karena namja berwajah polos itu ternyata mata duitan.

"Aku pergi." Ujar Luhan sembari berjalan keluar.

"Pergi saja sana! Muach!" Ucap Baekhyun masih menciumi uangnya. Karena uang ia menjadi lupa segalanya. 

-oOo-

Kertas jadwal berwarna putih yang berada ditangan Baekhyun tampak terlepas begitu saja, wajahnya panik dan memerah. 

"Hari ini menyemangati klub renang! Aish! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka menyuruhku memakai baju renang juga? Tidak!" Pekiknya heboh. Untung saja tidak ada siapa - siapa diruangan Princess.

"Huh! Kai dan Sehun tadi kabur dari sekolah, aku yakin mereka kembali nanti malam. Ish! Mereka tidak bisa di harapkan!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal. 

"Chanyeol? Bisa - bisa ia menyuruhku telanjang disana! Dia kan juga mesum!" 

Setelah acara frustasi - frustasian selesai, Baekhyun pun mengacak - acak lemari tempat baju - baju Princess. Mencari kostum yang tepat untuk terjun ketempat latihan.

Ia mengambil hot pants 15 centimeter diatas lutut berwarna biru muda, baju tanpa tangan berwarna pink, sepatu kets berwarna pink, dan wig sebahu berwarna hitam serta aksesorisnya.

"Pakai celana lebih baik, kalau pakai rok bisa - bisa mereka mengintip dari kolam. Tidak! Celana dalamku bisa kelihatan!"

-oOo-

"Waaaa!" Teriak para namja ketika Baekhyun sampai ditempat latihan, sebagian besar namja yang berada ditempat itu bukanlah anggota klub renang. Mereka hanyalah orang - orang yang ingin melihat penampilan Princess. Lihat saja bagaimana hebohnya mereka saat melihat sang Princess. 

"Princess i love you!"

"Princess! Kau sangat sexy!"

"Princess! Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya kearah teriakan - teriakan namja itu, tidak lupa ia pasang senyum terbaiknya.  
Beberapa namja sudah jatuh tercebur ke dalam kolam renang, yang lainnya tampak menggigiti kuku layaknya yeoja yang bertemu sang pujaan hati.

Yang membuat pandangan Baekhyun terganggu adalah saat melihat banner besar berwarna biru cerah yang tergantung didekat kolam.

Banner dengan isi yang membuat perut Baekhyun mual mendadak. Inilah isi tulisannya : _**'FUCK ME PRINCESS BYUN BAEKHYUN!'**_

 _'Oh Tuhan! Ampuni dosaku.'_ Lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia pun berjalan mendekat kesisi kolam, para namja yang berteriak tadi juga ikut mendekat. Mereka telah mengerubungi Baekhyun layaknya ia adalah madu yang dikelilingi lebah, dan layaknya gula yang dikelilingi semut.

"Umm.. Aku dengar akan ada lomba renang dengan sekolah lain ya? Kalau begitu semangat! Kalian pasti bisa!" Teriak Baekhyun menyemangati.

Semua member klub renang bersorak gembira, sedangkan para namja—yang lebih baik kita sebut sebagai fans— tampak terdiam. Mereka masih asik menatap wajah Baekhyun dari jarak yang amat dekat. Baekhyun sempat melihat tetesan liur seorang namja hampir mengenai bajunya. 

_'Menjijikkan!'_ Batinnya kesal.

Ketika ia hendak bersorak menyemangati lagi, tiba - tiba matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang namja.

Namja itu memakai celana dalam berwarna hitam ketat, yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun sesak napas. Apalagi saat melihat namja itu berjalan kearahnya, dapat Baekhyun liat ada sesuatu yang menonjol dibagian bawah namja itu.

"Princess? Kukira kau tidak mendukung klub renang. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berenang bersama?" Tawar namja itu dengan senyum manis.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, entah kenapa ia masih terlalu gugup. Apalagi ia mendengar bisikan - bisikan dari arah belakangnya, bisikan - bisikan menggoda yang membuat ia bergidik merinding. 

"Kau tidak mau mengecewakan kami bukan?" Ucap namja itu.

"Ya! Princess! Jawab ya!"

"Ayolah Princess! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

"I'm coming! Ooohh" Yang terakhir itu desahan. Kontan saja Baekhyun langsung menghambur kearah namja itu, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau keduanya—

 _Byur!_

"Kya! Kenapa kau tidak menahan tubuhku? Chanyeol Idiot!" 

-oOo-

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat mendengar omelan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, tangannya bergerak kearah dahi namja mungil itu. Memeriksa apakah suhu tubuhnya panas atau tidak, karena sedari tadi Baekhyun bersin - bersin saja. 

"Kau sedikit panas" Ucap Chanyeol saat menyentuh dahi namja mungil itu. 

"Itu kan karena mu, siapa suruh tidak menahan tubuhku ketika aku berlari kearahmu." Kata Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut. 

"Yak! Kau itu kurus, tetapi cukup berat. Lagi pula saat itu kita berada dibibir kolam." Chanyeol membela diri.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kasar, matanya menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di klub renang? Kau kan bukan anggota mereka! Jangan - jangan kau salah satu fansku ya?" Tuduh Baekhyun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol, meneliti wajah itu dengan seksama.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, ia justru ikut memajukan wajahnya.

"Bibirmu minta dicium hah?"

"Aish! Jinjja! Tidak cukup kau pernah men—" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan dengan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tiap malam menciumnya. 

"Pernah apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada! Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Kau fans ku kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa sedikit.

"Menurutmu? Aku fans mu atau bukan?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya dengan jarak tak lebih 10cm, oh jangan lupakan suara beratnya yang membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Umm.. I-itu.. A-aku" Baekhyun tampak sangat gugup, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Apalagi saat jarak keduanya semakin dekat, Baekhyun bahkan telah merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol didadanya.

"Cha-Chanyeol.. A-aku." Entah setan apa yang merasuki Baekhyun, ia menutup matanya saat Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan jarak bibir mereka. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya, dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan detakan jantung Baekhyun, detakan yang sama seperti detakan pada jantungnya. Tentu saja ia sangat senang.

"Baekhyun~ah." Lirih Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"A-apa?"

"Tadinya aku fansmu. Tapi sekarang tidak. Kau tau kenapa?"

Namja mungil itu menggeleng, menanti jawaban yang keluar dari bibir kissable Chanyeol. 

"Itu karena.. Karena dadamu rata! Haha!" Chanyeol tertawa sekeras - kerasnya, ia bahkan sudah berguling - guling dikasurnya.

Respon pertama yang Baekhyun berikan saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol adalah mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya, kedua adalah memasang wajah sedatar - datarnya, dan yang ketiga adalah dengan berkomentar.

"Tidak lucu." Lalu tidur dikasur empuknya.

-oOo-

Chanyeol mengacak - ngacak rambutnya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tampak tertidur dengan damai, ia benar - benar tidak tahan melihat itu. Bukan karena wajah damai namja mungil tersebut, tapi karna namja itu tidur telentang, dan pakaian tersingkap yang tersaji dihadapannya lah yang membuat ia tidak tahan.

 _'Aku normal!'_ Teriak hatinya berkali - kali.

Tapi hatinya yang satu lagi berbisik yang lain.

 _'Habisi saja dia malam ini, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya tidak usah pikirkan.'_ Hati jahat pun mulai mendominasi.

Setelah sempat terdiam lama, Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Menatap perut mulus yang tersaji dihadapannya, ingin sekali ia sentuh, tapi logikanya tampak berjalan.

Ia hanya memajukan wajahnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada namja mungil tersebut tiap malam. 

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan sadar 100%. Ia sengaja menyingkap pakaiannya karena cuaca malam itu cukup panas.

Ia pun merasakan hembusan napas seseorang diwajahnya, rasa gugup mulai menjalarinya. Ia tau seperti malam sebelum - sebelumnya, Chanyeol pasti akan menciumnya juga malam ini.

Yang ia takutkan adalah bahwa ia dalam keadaan sadar, bisa - bisa ia terbawa suasana nanti.

Dan ketakutannya terjawab, karena sekarang Chanyeol telah mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Oh, ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Mungkin karena ini pertama baginya dalam kesadaran penuh. 

Chanyeol melumat bibirnya, menghisap, dan sedikit gigitan kecil. Hampir saja Baekhyun mendesah, namun kesadarannya tiba - tiba menjadi normal. Ia ingat bahwa yang menciumnya itu Chanyeol, dan dia itu namja. Bukan yeoja.

 _Bruk!_

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kasar, hingga membuat namja itu terguling ketempat tidurnya dalam keadaan tertidur.

"Huh! Dasar! Kebiasaan tidurmu itu benar - benar buruk!" Ucap Baekhyun menatap wajah yang tertidur itu.

Lalu ia kembali tidur dengan kaki diatas perut Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau repot - repot membuat namja itu kembali keranjangnya. 

"Good night Chanyeol!" Ucapnya lalu memenjamkan mata.

Chanyeol benar - benar merutuki dirinya karena hampir tertangkap basah oleh namja mungil itu, kalau tidak karena ia berpura - pura tidur sudah tentu ia akan ditendang balik oleh namja mungil tersebut.

 _'Lain kali aku harus berhati – hat.i'_ Batinnya.

 _'Tapi ada untungnya juga, mungkin aku bisa memeluknya nanti ketika kesadarannya hilang. Hehe.'_ Tawa batin jahatnya. 

-oOo- 

Baekhyun menatap kumpulan foto dirinya yang berada ditangannya, ia masih menatap tidak percaya dengan foto - foto itu. Bagaimana tidak, foto - foto itu diambil secara sembunyi - sembunyi dengan memotret bagian - bagian tubuh sexynya. 

Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah saat foto - foto itu diperjual belikan secara legal. Bahkan yang menjual foto itu adalah Hwang seonsaengnim, yang notabene adalah gurunya sendiri.

"Jangan sampai rusak ya Princess! Foto itu sangat mahal." Kata Sehun sambil menyedot bubble tea nya. Sedangkan Kai asik menikmati makanannya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, sebelumnya belum pernah ada kasus seperti ini. Bahkan saat Luhan masih sebagai Princess pun, namja - namja itu tampak santai saja. Mungkin karena pribadi Luhan yang manly, kontras dengan wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kau tau Baekhyun~ah, untuk mendapatkan foto itu kami harus antri selama 2 jam. Jadi sekarang kami lelah, lesu, lemas, dan lunglai. Untung saja kau berada bersama kami sekarang." Kata Kai sembari tersenyum mesum. 

Baekhyun hanya diam saja, tidak memperdulikan suasana kantin yang mendadak memanas oleh mata - mata mesum yang sedang mengincar dirinya.

"Aku merasa seperti orang yang sangat rendah." Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Tapi Kai dan Sehun tidak mendengar, mereka sibuk membasmi mata - mata mesum yang tertuju pada dirinya. 

"Aku terlalu menarik mungkin."

-oOo-

Chanyeol meninju tembok yang berada dihadapannya dengan tangan kosong, hingga membuat tangannya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sepertinya ia sangat kesal, entah karena apa. 

Luhan yang berada dihadapannya hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tau Lu! Ini benar - benar brengsek! Kalau tidak karena dia Seonsaengnim kita, mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya." Geram Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, tanda bahwa ia tidak perduli.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjadikan ia Princess, jadi lebih baik tidak usah kau sesali. Semuanya sudah terjadi Chanyeol." Kata Luhan masih dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi Lu, dulu kau tidak pernah mengalami yang seperti ini."

"Ya! Kau benar, karena aku memang tidak mau terlihat lemah. Kalau bisa aku yang memperkosa mereka, bukan mereka yang memperkosaku." 

Chanyeol meringis pelan, darah dari tangannya tampak semakin banyak.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Lu? Aku cemburu."

"Bukankah kau orang egois yang rela berbuat apa saja demi mendapatkan sesuatu? Kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan saja keegoisanmu itu?" 

Namja tampan itu mendengus kesal, ia menatap Luhan tajam. 

"Jangan bicarakan masa lalu! Baekhyun masa depanku!" Ucap Chanyeol tertahan. 

Luhan hanya tertawa mengejek, tangannya ia lipat didada.

"Baiklah, masa lalu memang tidak perlu dibahas. Dan juga kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas juga disini, jadi aku pergi dulu." Kata Luhan seraya berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat geram. 

-oOo- 

"Bodoh! Kenapa tanganmu bisa luka begini eoh? Kau bertengkar dengan siapa?" Cerocos Baekhyun sambil membersihkan luka ditangan Chanyeol. 

"Aku memukul tembok karena aku sangat kesal." Ucap Chanyeol disertai ringisan.

"Ya ampun! Kau pikir kau jagoan hah? Ckck." 

"Aish! Ini demi kau juga! Kau pikir aku senang fotomu disebarluaskan begitu?!"

Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol segera tersadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"I-itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kita kan teman, jadi aku tidak suka kalau kau dilecehkan seperti itu." Jelas Chanyeol gugup. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Baekhyun.

"A-ah, begitu. Terima kasih karena peduli padaku." Ucap Baekhyun tulus. Keduanya pun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tidak masalah. Aku peduli padamu, karena kau temanku. Tapi ketika dikamar ini saja." Kata Chanyeol yang tiba - tiba langsung berteriak karena Baekhyun memencet lukanya.

"Ah! Sakit! Kau kejam sekali!" Ringis Chanyeol kesakitan. 

"Rasakan kau! Tiang jelek!" 

-oOo-

Pagi itu terlihat ramai didalam kelas 3 unggulan, para namja tampak berkumpul didepan bangku seorang namja mungil. Membuat namja mungil yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun tampak sangat ketakutan.

Ia menatap para namja itu takut - takut, karena tatapan mereka seolah menelanjanginya. Apalagi Kris, namja yang berdiri paling depan. Tatapannya tampak sangat mengintimidasi namja mungil tersebut. 

"Ka-kalian mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata. 

Seringaian tampak muncul dibibir para namja itu, bahkan Kris sudah tertawa melecehkan. 

"Kami sudah tau siapa kau yang sebenarnya, Byun Baekhyun." Kata Kris dengan suaranya yang berat. 

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan diri dan keluarganya. Kehidupannya juga normal - normal saja. Ia tidak pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal, apalagi sampai masuk penjara.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian ketahui?" Dilihatnya para namja itu satu persatu, diantara mereka terdapat Sehun dan Kai yang terlihat menatapnya curiga.

 _'Penghianat!'_ Batin Baekhyun kesal. 

"Setelah melakukan pengamatan selama beberapa hari ini, kami semua sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah.." Kris tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun ia menatap namja mungil itu dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Aku adalah?" 

"Kau adalah seorang Yeoja!" Kata Kris keras. Kontan saja Baekhyun langsung melompat kaget.

"Hahaha! Oh astaga!" Tawa keras seseorang terdengar dari depan kelas, membuat semuanya berbalik arah menatap namja itu. 

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Sehun polos.

Namja yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol masih tertawa, ia bahkan memukul - mukul meja. Baekhyun sendiri memegangi dadanya, memastikan bahwa ia adalah namja atau yeoja. 

"Hentikan! Tidak ada yang lucu Park Chanyeol!" Ujar Kris berang.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap para namja itu dengan tatapan konyol. 

"Kalian yang lucu bodoh! Baekhyun yeoja? Astaga! Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Mungkin wajahnya memang cantik, tapi tubuhnya sama saja dengan kita! Aku pernah melihat ia waktu buang air kecil, dan punyanya sama seperti punya kita." Tutur Chanyeol panjang lebar. 

Baekhyun hanya mampu membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol pernah melihat bagian pribadinya. Ia sangat malu sekali, wajahnya saja sudah memerah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris curiga.

"Ya! Kalian mau memeriksa lagi? Silahkan saja!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum setan.

"Apa? Tidak!" Teriak Baekhyun panik. Ia langsung memeluk tasnya dengan erat.

Para namja itu mulai tersenyum mesum, membuat Baekhyun harus menegak liurnya karena ketakutan.

"Kya! Kya! Jangan mendekat!" Pekik Baekhyun panik ketika mereka mulai mendekatinya. Ia sudah naik keatas meja.

"Aku akan melompat kalau kalian mendekat lagi!" Ancamnya. Kakinya sudah bergetar hebat. 

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil, tapi saat melihat para namja itu mulai semakin dekat ia langsung berteriak. 

"Hwang seonsaengnim datang!" Teriaknya yang langsung membuat semuanya berlari menuju kursi masing - masing.

Baekhyun pun mulai bernapas lega, dalam hati ia sudah menyumpahi para namja mesum itu. 

-oOo-

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat Chanyeol baru keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya menatap namja tampan itu tajam.

"Kau imut sekali Baekhyun~ah." Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia asik mengacak - ngacak rambutnya yang basah.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku? Kalau mereka sampai memperkosaku bagaimana?" Ucap Baekhyun yang masih menatap Chanyeol tajam. 

"Tidak mungkin! Kalau sampai itu sampai terjadi mungkin akan masuk rekor. Rekor pemerkosaan paling aneh sedunia!"

"Yak! Kenapa aneh?" Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aneh! Pertama, kau namja! Masa namja memperkosa namja? Kedua, mereka semua tampan. Masa pemerkosanya sangat tampan? Ketiga, kau namja! Tapi kenapa sangat cantik?" 

Baekhyun tersipu malu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol tersebut. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Yak! Aku memang cantik ketika menjadi Princess!" Ujar Baekhyun masih tersipu.

"Wajahmu memerah! Kau malu padaku ya? Aku tau aku sangat tampan, dan kau mencintaiku kan?" Serang Chanyeol dengan seringai. Tentu saja Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri!"

"Percaya diri itu penting sayang." Ucap Chanyeol menggoda, matanya ia kedipkan sebelah.

"Aish! Jangan memanggilku sayang, bulu romaku sampai berdiri mendengar panggilan menjijikkan itu!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, ia pencet hidung bangir milik namja mungil itu.

"Chanyeol~ah! Kau benar - benar pernah melihat punyaku? Kapan? Selama ke kamar mandi kan aku selalu mengunci pintu! Jangan - jangan kau mengintip ya? Ayo mengaku saja!" Todong Baekhyun dengan pernyataan. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Tentu saja belum! Lagipula buat apa aku melihat milikmu yang sebesar jari kelingkingku itu. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu saja." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sendiri langsung bernapas lega. 

"Syukurlah! Tapi! Apa - apaan kau?! Punyaku tidak sekecil itu!"

"Lalu seberapa besar? Sebesar kelingking kakiku?"

"Yak! Itu lebih kecil lagi! Hiks.."

-oOo- 

Setelah pelajaran matematika selesai, semua siswa langsung bersorak gembira. Pasalnya sedari tadi mereka disuruh maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal, tentu saja para namja unggulan yang sebenarnya berotak pas - pas-an kewalahan. Tak terkecuali dengan Baekhyun, untung saja ia memasang puppy eyesnya sehingga ia selamat tidak disuruh maju ke depan. 

Tinggal beberapa orang saja yang berada dikelas, termasuk Baekhyun dan Luhan. Langsung saja namja mungil itu mendekati sang mantan Princess. 

"Luhan~ah, kau tidak ke kantin? Ayo pergi bersamaku." Tawar Baekhyun.

Luhan menoleh sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk ragu.

Jadilah seluruh sekolah heboh ketika melihat Princess dan mantan Princess berjalan bersama, rata - rata dari mereka tampak telah mimisan.

Setelah sampai dikantin, keduanya pun dipersilahkan layaknya Princess sebenarnya.

Kiri kanan, depan belakang sudah penuh dengan namja - namja yang ingin melihat keduanya dari dekat. 

"Aish! Kalian ini kenapa? Pergi sana!" Usir Baekhyun sambil mengibas - ngibaskan tangannya. Namun namja - namja itu malah berbalik menggodanya, ada yang mengedipkan mata, ada yang menjilat bibir, dan bahkan adanya menatapnya dengan wajah horny berat.

"Urgh! Mereka tidak mendengarkan perkataanku!" Bisik Baekhyun ke arah Luhan.

Luhan tampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, beberapa namja mulai tampak waspada. Bahkan tampak tegang.

Mata tajam Luhan menatap mereka satu persatu, dan tanpa dikomando mereka langsung pergi dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Wah! Hebat! Tanpa berbicara saja mereka sudah tunduk padamu Luhan~ah." Seru Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan. 

Luhan diam saja, menyeruput minuman yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Luhan~ah, beritahu aku tips menjadi Princess yang ditakuti ya? Please." Pinta Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Tips? Aku hanya tidak mau bersikap lemah didepan mereka. Hanya saat jadi Princess saja aku akan tersenyum ramah kepada mereka, tapi saat memakai seragam begini, aku tidak akan segan meninju siapa pun yang berani melecehkanku." Jelas Luhan masih dengan wajah datar.

"Oh! Jadi begitu ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya paham. Matanya menatap tangan kurusnya sendiri, sedikit merutuki kenapa dirinya tidak kuat seperti Luhan.

"Jadi kau kenal Hye Seok?" Tanya Luhan, matanya menatap tepat kemata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedikit heran pun mengangguk, ia pikir Hye Seok seperti artis saja sampai semua orang mengenalnya.

"Ia tetanggaku, kami cukup mengenal juga." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan." Lanjut Baekhyun. Ia cukup penasaran kenapa Chanyeol dan Luhan bertanya padanya apakah ia mengenal Hye Seok atau tidak.

"Kurasa kau harus tau, karena dia sebenarnya adalah—"

"Princess!" Panggil seseorang hingga membuat perkataan Luhan terpotong.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh kesumber teriakan secara bersamaan, keduanya pun mengerutkan dahi masing – masing.

Sekitar 20-an namja tampak berlari kearah mereka, namja yang paling depan yang memanggil Baekhyun memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah. Wangi semerbak langsung mendomiasi seisi kantin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Namja yang memegang bunga itu tiba – tiba berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun, membuat seluruh isi kantin berteriak heboh. Tentu saja heboh, siapa namja yang sangat berani melamar Princess mereka didepan umum seperti ini?

"Princess! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"APAAAAAAAAAA?"

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cute Princess** **Chap. 4**

 **Title : Cute Princess**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan - Sehun**

 **\- Kai - Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, School Life.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! FF ini udah pernah saya post di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Jadi ini asli punya saya. Sekian :D**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik** _ **PRINCESS PRINCESS**_ **. Tapi overall ceritanya gak sama. Author cuma ngambil soal Princess nya aja.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya?**

 _Sekitar 20-an namja tampak berlari kearah mereka, namja yang paling depan yang memanggil Baekhyun memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah. Wangi semerbak langsung mendomiasi seisi kantin._

" _Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung._

 _Namja yang memegang bunga itu tiba – tiba berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun, membuat seluruh isi kantin berteriak heboh. Tentu saja heboh, siapa namja yang sangat berani melamar Princess mereka didepan umum seperti ini?_

" _Princess! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

" _MWOOOOOOOOOO?"_

 **Chap. 4**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendengar saat namja yang berlutut dihadapannya itu menyatakan cinta, ia sama sekali tidak percaya. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya memikirkan seorang namja menyatakan cinta padanya, menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Apalagi ia normal, sangat normal.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Ucap Baekhyun keras, seisi kantin tampak terdiam mendengar teriakan Princess mereka tersebut.

Namja yang belum kita ketahui itu siapa hanya tersenyum, matanya menatap sang Princess kagum.

"Aku tidak gila. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku masuk ke sekolah ini, satu tahun yang lalu. Jadi Princess, maukah kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?" Tanya namja itu lagi. Ia kembali menyodorkan buket bunga mawar itu.

Baekhyun terdiam, masih menatap kearah namja itu. Ia tidak menyangka namja itu santai – santai saja disaat ia menyatakan cinta pada seorang namja. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ternyata namja itu telah menyukainya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Dunia hampir kiamat kah?

"Princess?"

Namja mungil itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya mengedarkan pandangan bingung karena semua mata tertuju kearahnya. Seperti menanti jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu.

' _Apa jangan – jangan mereka semua gay?'_ Batin Baekhyun, karena sekarang ia menyadari kalau para fansnya adalah namja. Sedangkan ia kan juga namja.

"Umm.. Aku—" Baekhyun tiba – tiba menjadi gugup saat melihat Chanyeol tampak sedang berdiri diantara para namja itu. Wajah namja tampan itu tampak sangat menyeramkan, Baekhyun saja sampai sangat ketakutan.

' _Dia kenapa? Wajahnya seram sekali'_ Batin Baekhyun lagi.

"Princess, mungkin kau terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta dariku. Tapi percayalah, aku sungguh – sungguh. Aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintai dirimu, bahkan aku sampai membuka jati diriku seperti ini. Ini sangat – sangat sulit" Kata namja itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Namja mungil itu menunduk, bingung untuk mengatakan apa. Tidak mungkin ia menolak namja itu mentah – mentah bukan? Apalagi Baekhyun melihat adanya keseriusan dari tatapan namja itu. Ia tidak mau namja itu kecewa.

"Umm.. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Namja itu terlihat senang, ia langsung menjawab dengan perasaan menggebu – gebu.

"Namaku Park.. Park Jaejung"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mencoba mengingat nama itu didalam kepalanya. Ia sudah menetapkan jawaban yang tepat, jawaban yang menurutnya tidak akan membuat namja itu tersinggung.

"Jaejung~ah"

Mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun tersebut membuat para namja itu berteriak cemburu, bagaimana tidak? Idola mereka menyebutkan nama orang lain dengan selembut itu tentulah membuat mereka cemburu buta.

"Y-ya? Princess?" Sahut Jaejung dengan perasaan bahagia seperti berada di awang – awang.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta darimu. Oleh karena itu, ijinkan aku untuk berpikir dulu. Kalau aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan segera memberi tahumu" Ucap Baekhyun disertai anggukan dari Jaejung.

"Ya, tidak apa – apa. Aku akan menunggu, apapun demi dirimu My Mr. Byun, My Baekhyun!" Sorakan mulai mendominasi seisi kantin. Ya, para fans Baekhyun bersorak tidak terima karena namja itu seenak jidatnya mengatakan sang Princess mereka miliknya.

"Panggil Baekhyun saja, atau hyung mungkin. Sepertinya kau masih dibawahku kan?" Usul Baekhyun sedikit malu karena namja itu mematenkan dirinya sebagai milik namja itu.

"Ya, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu my Baekhyun"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi, sedangkan tangannya terkepal seperti hendak memukul seseorang.

"Brengsek sekali namja itu! Berani sekali ia hendak merebut Baekhyun dariku! Lihat saja nanti! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan nya! Shit!" Rutuk Chanyeol kesal.

-oOo-

 _Brak!  
_  
Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar mereka, matanya menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"D-dari mana saja kau Chanyeol~ah? I-ini sudah jam 20.38 malam" Kata Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol masih diam ditempat, lalu ia melangkah kearah namja mungil itu dengan gerakan lambat. Matanya masih menatap tajam.

"C-Chanyeol—"

"Diam! Aku tidak suka namja itu mendekatimu!" Ujar Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

Namja mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti? Walaupun aku tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatian, tapi seharusnya kau tau bahwa aku menyukaimu!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, bibirnya ia tutup karena terkejut dan tidak percaya. Ia sangat shock.

Chanyeol menunduk, bibir bawahnya ia gigit cukup keras. Ia tau namja mungil itu pasti sangat terkejut.

"B-benarkah itu Chanyeol~ah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri disisi tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sendu, lalu ia mengangguk lemah.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?! Ku pikir kau normal! Tapi apa? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka!" Pekik Baekhyun. Dari pipinya tampak mengalir air mata.

"Aku tau ini salah! Tapi, tidak bisakah aku menyukaimu? Mencintaimu? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan Baekhyun~ah? Kau yang telah membuat aku seperti ini!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat! Sekarang aku tau bahwa kau dalam keadaan sadar saat menciumku setiap malam! Benarkan? Jawab aku!"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk, langkah kakinya mendekat. Membuat namja mungil itu mundur kebelakang.

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat! Kau menjijikkan!" Teriak Baekhyun keras.

Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia tetap berjalan mendekat hingga namja mungil tersudut ke dinding.

"Kau menjijikkan Chanyeol! Hiks! Aku jijik padamu!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, raut kesedihan muncul diwajah tampannya.

"Kau boleh kecewa padaku. Tapi jangan pernah menganggapku menjijikkan" Lirih Chanyeol. Tangannya menahan pukulan dari tangan kurus namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan linangan air mata, sorot kekecewaan tampak jelas diwajahnya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, deru napas pun menerpa ke wajah mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah namja mungil itu, hingga kedua bibir tersebut terpaut satu sama lain.

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tidak menolak atau pun menerima ciuman itu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam dan memenjamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia cukup bingung dengan perasaan menggelitik yang ia rasakan ketika namja tampan itu menciumnya, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan perasaannya. Namun, ada rasa kecewa di hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa namja itu menyukainya. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka saat dirasa namja mungil itu sama sekali tidak menolak, ia tau sebenarnya namja mungil itu pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja namja mungil itu belum menyadarinya.

Keduanya semakin larut dalam ciuman saat Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut namja mungil itu, bahkan desahan mulai terdengar dari bibir keduanya.

Chanyeol telah membawa Baekhyun keranjang tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, tangannya melepaskan satu persatu kancing piyama namja mungil tersebut.

Tersadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh, ia kemudian berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku kecewa padamu! Sangat kecewa! Jangan pernah berbicara lagi padaku!" Teriak Baekhyun. Ia segera berlari keluar kamarnya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun~ah?" Lirih Chanyeol pelan. Tangannya meremas dada kirinya.

-oOo-

Baekhyun menatap kedua namja yang sedikit mirip dengan bibir mengerucut, dari tadi kedua namja itu tidak berhenti bertanya padanya.

"Ayolah katakan apa yang terjadi! Katakan! Apa ia ingin memperkosamu? Awas saja dia itu! Akan ku hajar dengan Kai!" Seru namja yang ternyata Sehun dengan menggebu - gebut.

Sedangkan Luhan –namja yang berada disamping Sehun hanya menatap datar.

"Apa dia sudah jujur dengan perasaannya? Ku harap ya." Kata Luhan masih dengan wajah datar.

Namja mungil itu menatap Luhan dengan mata sipit sembabnya.

"Kau tau sesuatu?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Selain lemah ternyata kau idiot." Jawab Luhan sadis. Sehun hanya tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tidak lemah! Apalagi idiot!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Baiklah. Akan ku katakan yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol memang menyukaimu sejak pertama kali ia melihatmu." Kata Luhan. Baekhyun menunduk, rasa kecewa kembali menjalar dihatinya. Namun ada sedikit rasa sesak disana.

"Apa? Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa? Wah! Kai dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Awas dia itu!" Ucap Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara.

"Kau tidak akan mengecewakannya kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan alis bertautan.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Bibirnya masih mengerucut.

"Ah! Hari ini aku mau tidur disini! Tidak ada penolakan!" Ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia beranjak menuju ranjang Luhan.

"Yak! Princess! Tidur denganku saja! Ya? Ya?" Tawar Sehun disertai kerlingan nakal.

"Lalu besok pagi aku akan terbangun tanpa sehelai benang pun? Tidak akan!" Tolak Baekhyun mentah - mentah. Ia langsung tidur diranjang Luhan.

"Bisa lebih dari situ Princess! Mungkin tubuhmu sudah habis ku lumat! Haha." Tawa nakal Sehun. Luhan yang duduk diranjang hanya menatap Sehun datar, namun mampu membuat namja berkulit susu itu diam tak berkutik.

-oOo-

"Hari ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihatku dikelas. Bahkan saat Hwang saem menggodaku pun ia terlihat tidak perduli" Kata Baekhyun seakan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia meraih gaun pendek berwarna pink, lalu segera memakainya.

"Syukurlah kalau ia memang tidak perduli lagi padaku. Aku jadi tidak perlu susah - susah memikirkannya" Ucapnya dengan senyum senang. Namun ada rasa kosong yang ia rasakan di hatinya.

"Semoga saja saat latihan nanti ia tidak peduli padaku!" Harap Baekhyun sambil memakai eyeliner.

-oOo-

"Huwaaaa~ Princess!" Teriak fans Baekhyun heboh saat melihat namja mungil muncul ke lapangan.

Baekhyun hanya melemparkan senyum termanisnya, tak lupa lambaian tangan ia arahkan kepada para namja itu.

"Kau makin sexy Princess!" Teriak seseorang. Itu Kris, ternyata namja itu sudah berbalik menjadi fans sang Princess.

Baekhyun memamerkan kaki jenjang mulusnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Sudah sekitar 10 namja yang mimisan melihat keseksian sang Princess, yang lainnya malah sudah meneteskan liur.

"Semuanya~ Fighting! Kalian pasti bisa! Muach!" Seru Baekhyun sambil melayangkan flying kiss.

Flying kiss itu langsung tepat menembus hati para namja tersebut, terbukti dengan banyaknya namja yang terlihat memegangi dada mereka. Bahkan banyak yang sudah pingsan.

"Ayo semuanya berusahalah! Fighting!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Baik Princess!" Jawab para anggota club basket. Mereka terlihat sangat senang.

Chanyeol meneguk minumannya, sesekali ia mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Princess, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak melihat kearah sang idola tersebut.

"Princess! Saranghae!" Teriak seseorang. Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, dan mendapati Jaejung tersenyum kearahnya.

"Saranghae! My Baekhyun!" Seru Jaejung lagi. Kali ini para fans Baekhyun jengkel, mereka langsung mengangkat Jaejung dan membuangnya ke lubang sampah. Sangat sadis.

"Ayo latihan! Tanpa penyemangat pun kalian pasti bisa! Penyemangat itu cuma bisa mengganggu konsentrasi saja!" Ucap Chanyeol ketus. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau mengajak bertengkar hah?" Teriak Kai tidak terima.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan semakin kecewa, seharusnya ia lah yang bersikap seperti itu pada namja tampan itu, tapi kenapa malah Chanyeol yang berbalik bersikap seperti itu padanya?

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak terima? Dasar kalian namja berlebihan! Haha! Banci!" Ejek Chanyeol dengan tawa menjengkelkan. Kontan saja para namja itu langsung bergerak kearahnya, bersiap - siap untuk menghajar namja tampan tersebut.

"Kau ingin mati Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Tangannya berada didalam kantong.

"Ternyata rasa cinta bisa membuatmu konyol juga Kris." Ejek Chanyeol.

Kris langsung menarik leher kaos Chanyeol, tangannya terkepal hendak meninju wajah tampan itu.

"Berhenti Kris!" Teriak Luhan. Ia segera menarik Chanyeol, tatapan tajamnya menatap para namja itu sebelum berlalu pergi bersama Chanyeol.

"Huuuu! Kau yang banci Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menjengkelkan.

-oOo-

"Kenapa kau sangat kekanakan?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya. Mereka sedang berada dikamar Luhan.

"Aku seperti itu karena aku tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa dihadapannya." Jawab Chanyeol lemah.

Luhan tertawa sinis.

"Sejak kapan seorang Park Chanyeol lemah? Bukankah kau playboy yang punya banyak yeoja cantik disekelilingmu?"

Chanyeol menatap jengkel, ia sandarkan tubuhnya dibantal yang dibuat menumpuk.

"Itu dulu, aku sudah tobat. Karena aku lah _'dia'_ jadi seperti itu! Ck! Kau juga yang salah!" Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Luhan menjadi kesal.

"Kau yang salah! Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu padanya!" Teriak Luhan tak terima.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak sengaja. Lalu kenapa kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh?"

Namja cantik itu terdiam, pandangannya tidak fokus.

"Karena aku menyukainya" Kata Luhan akhirnya.

"Haha! Pantas saja kau sangat perhatian padanya!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Semua orang menyukainya" Lirih Luhan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa ia mirip dengan Baekhyun sekarang? Semua orang menyukainya"

Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu kepalanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan.

"Ya! Kurasa kau benar, mereka sama - sama idola. Tapi aku tidak mau Baekhyun bernasib sama dengan Hye Seok" Kata namja cantik itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Semoga saja tidak! Lagi pula dia kan namja."

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan siapa sebenarnya ayah dari anak Hye Seok?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Chanyeol terdiam, raut wajahnya tampak berubah.

"Kadang aku sempat berpikir apakah anak itu anakku, tapi egoku berkata bahwa mungkin juga itu anakmu, atau mungkin saja anak Suho. Entahlah." Tutur Chanyeol sembari menatap kearah Luhan. Namja cantik itu terlihat sangat rapuh, raut kesedihan tampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan tes DNA?" Usul Luhan. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget, ia segera menarik kerah leher Luhan.

"Apa kau gila? Lalu kalau memang itu anakmu, apa kau akan menikahinya? Dan merusak kebahagiaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol keras.

Luhan menggeleng lemah, air mata telah menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa kita sangat pengecut, kenapa kita tidak jantan seperti Suho? Kenapa? Padahal kita yang sudah melakukannya!" Pekik Luhan, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh.

"Suho juga melakukannya! Lagipula kita semua dalam keadaan mabuk saat itu!" Chanyeol membela diri.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi! Itu kan sudah cerita lama!" Sambung Chanyeol.

"Mungkin bagimu itu sama sekali tidak berarti! Tapi bagiku, apalagi saat melihat anak itu, aku sangat merasa berdosa!"

"Sudah cukup Luhan! Jangan pernah membahas ini lagi! Aku muak!" Teriak Chanyeol seraya keluar dari kamar itu.

-oOo-

Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya dibantal, pembicaraan dengan Luhan sangat menyiksanya. Hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang menatap aneh kearahnya.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir Chanyeol frustasi karena sudah ia tolak, tapi ia segera menepis pemikiran itu. Mana mungkin Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan itu bisa frustasi hanya karena cinta.

"Aku tidur saja" Gumam Baekhyun lalu merebahkan tubuhnya menyamping, membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri terlihat mulai mendudukkan dirinya, pandangan matanya menatap kearah tubuh mungil itu dengan sendu.

-oOo-

Seorang namja bermata panda tampak berlari masuk kekelas, wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Hwang saem datang! Hwang saem datang!" Teriaknya heboh. Seluruh siswa pun mulai merapikan baju dan duduk mereka.

"Selamat pagi Saem" Salam semua siswa sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini kalian akan mengerjakan soal, dan maju kedepan." Kata Hwang saem tiba – tiba yang langsung mendapat protes dari semuanya.

"Ya! Saem tidak seru! Kami kan tidak mengerti apa – apa!" Seru Sehun yang disambut anggukan dari semua siswa.

"Siapa suruh kalian bodoh! Pokoknya kalian harus mengerjakan halaman 126 sekarang!" Kata Hwang Saem. Gerutuan langsung menyelimuti seisi kelas.

Hwang saem hanya tertawa puas, lalu ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Pura – pura hendak mengajari namja mungil itu.

"Apa kau mengerti Princess?" Tanya Hwang saem dengan tatapan mata nakal.

Semula Baekhyun hendak mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti, namun ia takut berbohong karena ia memang sama sekali belum mengerti. Matematika bukan keahliannya.

"Tidak, aku belum mengerti Saem." Jawabnya mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Senyum nakal langsung muncul dibibir tebal namja tua itu, ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kearah namja mungil tersebut,

"Ini seharusnya begini, kau sudah melihat contohnya?" Tanya Hwang saem sambil melihat tepat kearah bibir namja mungil itu.

"Umm.. Belum, kalau begitu aku lihat dulu. Saem mengajari yang lain dulu saja." Kata Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan. Apalagi saat tangan Hwang saem menggenggam tangannya.

"S-saem, lepaskan tanganku." Lirih Baekhyun. Wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Kenapa? Tanganmu sangat lembut. Apalagi tubuhmu." Bisik Hwang saem membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"S-saem tolong jangan seperti itu! Kita sedang berada dikelas."

Hwang saeng mulai menunjukkan seringainya, bahkan tangannya sudah menyentuh wajah mulus itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau diruanganku? Kau mau kan nanti sepulang sekolah? Setelah kau memakai baju Princess." Tawar Hwang saem, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"T-tidak! Ku mohon saem, tolong jangan begini. Aku tidak akan pernah mau dengan namja sepertimu!"

Seringai Hwang saeng tampak memudar, ia menatap namja mungil itu sedikit kesal.

"Byun Baekhyun! Maju kedepan! Kerjakan soal nomor satu!" Ujar Hwang saem lalu berjalan kedepan.

Jelas saja Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, melihat soalnya saja ia belum. Apalagi mengerjakan didepan.

"Tapi aku belum siap Saem!" Seru Baekhyun sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Tidak ada tapi – tapi-an Tuan Byun! Dan tidak usah menggodaku, saat ini aku sedang tidak mau digoda." Ucap Hwang saem santai.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, padahal ia tidak ada menggoda namja tua itu. Justru namja tua itulah yang berusaha menggodanya.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu Saem! Aku tidak mungkin menggoda namja tua sepertimu! Kau bukan tipeku!" Teriak Baekhyun membuat seisi kelas tertawa riuh. Hwang saem yang terkenal sangat kejam dan cabul dipermalukan oleh sang Princess? Bahkan mereka tidak pernah memimpikan hal itu.

Wajah Hwang saem tampak memerah, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat tajam. Seolah hendak memakan namja mungil itu hidup – hidup.

"Awas kau Byun Baekhyun!" Ucap Hwang saem sebelum keluar dari kelas.

"Hwaaa! Kau hebat sayang!" Seru Kai dan Sehun bersamaan. Mereka sudah memeluk namja mungil itu dengan erat. Sedangkan yang lain tampak berlari dan ikut memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. Berpikir dengan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin akan dilakukan Hwang Saem kepada Baekhyun. Ia sangat khawatir soal itu.

"Jangan sampai Baekhyun seperti Hye Seok" Bisik Luhan yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

-oOo-

Seorang namja tampak mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang, namja mungil itu sedang berjalan sendirian menuju ruangan Princess. Ia tidak sadar sedang diikuti oleh seseorang.

Ia pun memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang juga ikut menyeludup masuk kedalamnya.

Sambil bersenandung lagu _Sing For You_ , ia asik memilih – milih kostum mana yang akan digunakannya nanti untuk mendukung club sepak bola. Pilihannya hari ini adalah kostum yang tidak terlalu berat, atasan yang simple dengan hot pants menjadi pilihannya saat ini. Tak lupa wig berwarna hitam pendek yang menjadi andalannya saat cuaca sedang panas, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kepanasan saat turun kelapangan.

Ia lalu melepaskan bajunya satu persatu, mengganti seragamnya menjadi kostum Princess. Tak lupa ia memakai eyeliner dimata sipitnya, ketika hendak memoleskan lipbalm kebibirnya, tiba – tiba sebuah tangan memeluk perutnya. Kontan saja ia langsung memekik kaget. Apalagi saat orang itu membenamkan kepalanya kearah ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma baby dari tubuh mungil itu.

"Lepaskan! Kau—" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya saat orang itu menatapnya dari kaca. Ia sangat – sangat gugup dan ketakutan.

 **TBC**

 **Oh iya, tau Park JaeJung dong?** _ **A**_ **hardcore Baekhyun's fanboy, yang menang di** _ **Superstar K5.**_ _ **Aku suka banget ngeliat moment mereka, apalagi disitu kan ada Chanyeol. Pasti Chanyeol jealous banget waktu itu, mana Jaejung megangin tangan Baekhyun lagi, udah gitu bilang My Baekhyun pula.. Lucu banget, pasti udah ngeliat kan? Yang belum tau buruan liat deh.. Hehe.. :D Karena ini cerita lama jadi pemainnya aku ambil Jaejung.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cute Princess** **Chap. 5**

 **Title : Cute Princess**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan - Sehun**

 **\- Kai - Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T- Menjurus M, Romance, School Life.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! FF ini udah pernah saya post di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Jadi ini asli punya saya. Sekian :D**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik** _ **PRINCESS PRINCESS**_ **. Tapi overall ceritanya gak sama. Author cuma ngambil soal Princess nya aja.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya?**

 _Ia lalu melepaskan bajunya satu persatu, mengganti seragamnya menjadi kostum Princess. Tak lupa ia memakai eyeliner dimata sipitnya, ketika hendak memoleskan lipbalm kebibirnya, tiba – tiba sebuah tangan memeluk perutnya. Kontan saja ia langsung memekik kaget. Apalagi saat orang itu membenamkan kepalanya kearah ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma baby dari tubuh mungil itu._

" _Lepaskan! Kau—" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya saat orang itu menatapnya dari kaca. Ia sangat – sangat gugup dan ketakutan._

 _ **Happy Reading^^**_

Baekhyun sempat terdiam sejenak, lalu segera tersadar dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang itu.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pekik Baekhyun.

Orang itu— yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dengan seringaian. Ia memandang Baekhyun dari atas kebawah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berada disini? Ada yang melarang?" Ucap Chanyeol santai. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Jelas aku yang melarang! Ini kan ruangan untuk Princess! Sedangkan kau bukan Princess!" Teriak Baekhyun marah.

Namun Chanyeol terlihat tidak peduli, matanya malah menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Aku memang bukan Princess, tapi sebagai kapten basket aku berhak kau semangati dimana pun tempatnya! Mau dilapangan, dikelas, atau bahkan diranjang sekalipun!" Tutur Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, ia ingat dengan peraturan yang menyebutkan hal itu. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak mau menyemangati Chanyeol. Lagipula hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan Club Basket.

"Dan lagi, aku pernah membaca peraturan Princess yang kau tempelkan di kamar, disitu tertulis kalau semua siswa bebas menyentuh Princess kecuali pada bagian terlarangnya. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan itu?" Tantang Chanyeol. Seringaian makin terlihat diwajah tampannya.

Namja mungil itu tidak tau hendak mengatakan apa, karena apa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah benar. Dan kini Baekhyun mulai mengutuk siapa saja yang telah membuat peraturan konyol itu.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku tidak benar – benar tertarik padamu. Aku sedikit tertarik padamu karena kau adalah Princess. Kau tau sendiri kalau tidak ada yeoja disini, jadi hanya kau lah satu – satunya yang membuat mata kami segar kembali"

 _DEG!_

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat saat mendengar hal itu, ia kira Chanyeol benar – benar tulus mencintainya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia tidak menyesal karena telah menolak namja itu.

"Begitu? Baguslah! Dengan begitu aku akan merasa nyaman tanpa perlu memikirkan rasa bersalah karena telah menolakmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Sepertinya ia cukup emosi juga mengetahui hal itu. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Apalagi selama ini namja tampan itu selalu mencuri ciuman darinya yang sebenarnya akan ia berikan untuk pacarnya kelak.

"Jadi kau merasa bersalah? Tidak perlu! Aku punya segudang yeoja yang cantik melebihi dirimu." Kata Chanyeol ketus. Ia masih melipat tangannya didada.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak perduli! Lagi pula yeoja cantik mana yang mau dengan namja penipu seperti dirimu! Menyedihkan!"

"Terserah kau saja! Yang jelas jangan pernah berpikir lagi bahwa aku menyukaimu! Karena aku tidak pernah menyukaimu!" Ujar Chanyeol. Ia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Baekhyun terdiam. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesak didadanya. Benar – benar sakit, apalagi saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang tidak berperasaan seperti itu. Ia merasa semakin kecewa.

 **-oOo-**

"Ah! Shit! Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu? Seharusnya aku berusaha mendapatkannya! Bukan melepaskannya!" Rutuk Chanyeol sambil melemparkan bantalnya kelantai.

"Aku memang bodoh! Aku idiot! Ah! Hancur sudah kesempatanku untuk mendapatkannya! Bodoh!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras. Sampai – sampai suara beratnya terdengar hingga keluar asrama.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namja – namja yang semula ikut menemaninya duduk pun ikut berdiri.

"Mau kemana Princess?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku mau pergi dulu menemui mantan Princess. Kalian tidak usah ikut ya?"

Seperti anak anjing, semua namja itu hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan sang Princess. Mereka sudah sangat senang karena sedari tadi ikut duduk bersama Princess sang idola mereka, itu benar – benar kesempatan yang langka. Biasanya Baekhyun akan duduk sendiri dipinggir lapangan, tapi kali ini ia mengijinkan para namja itu untuk ikut serta duduk bersamanya. Mungkin agar ia bisa melupakan rasa sakit hatinya yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya? Dah! Muach!"

"Dah Princess!" Teriak para namja itu bersemangat.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mendudukkan bokong yang diimpikan para fansnya ke atas rumput, matanya menatap kearah Luhan yang berada disamping kirinya.

"Ada apa Luhan~ah? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Luhan tampak tersentak kaget dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba - tiba, apalagi tanpa sapaan seperti itu.

"Ya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu." Jawab Luhan yang kini memandang kearah depan. Menatap segerombolan namja yang tampak asik menonton latihan sepak bola.

Dahi Baekhyun tampak mengernyit, ia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang akan Luhan katakan. Padahal mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"Katakanlah. Aku penasaran."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari bibir Luhan, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Sedangkan jemarinya bergerak memainkan rumput yang mulai memanjang.

"Hye Seok tetanggamu kan?" Tanya luhan tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, ia menatap Luhan bingung. Lagi – lagi Hye Seok.

"Ya, bukankah sudah pernah kita bahas?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Aku tau. Tapi aku belum sempat memberitahumu tentang dia yang sebenarnya."

Namja mungil itu kembali mengangguk, ia ingat dengan kejadian ketika Jaejung menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Ah, benar! Ya sudah, ceritakan saja."

Luhan mendongak, ia menatap kearah langit senja yang masih tampak cerah.

"Hye Seok itu sama sepertimu, kalian sama - sama terkenal—"

"Tapi Hye Seok terkenal sampai keseluruh Seoul!" Sela Baekhyun. Ia merasa malu disandingkan dengan Hye Seok.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi nasibmu tampaknya lebih beruntung."

Kerutan tampak didahi Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah berpikir lebih beruntung dari Hye Seok.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah tau kalau Oppa Hye Seok meninggal karena bunuh diri setahun silam, sedangkan ia hamil diluar nikah. Walaupun ia berasal dari keluarga kaya, tapi keluarganya tidak harmonis."

Dalam hati Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan Luhan, sudah rahasia umum kalau keluarga Hye Seok sedikit berantakan.

"Kau pernah melihat suaminya?" Luhan menatap tepat ke mata Baekhyun.

Gelengan langsung ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan."

"Kalau namanya?"

"Umm.. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Suho. Kenapa?"

Luhan menghela napas berat, matanya menatap sayu kedepan.

"Aku dan Chanyeol berteman dengan Suho. Dia lebih tua satu tahun dari kami berdua."

Bibir Baekhyun membulat membentuk huruf O, tanda bahwa ia baru mengetahui hal itu.

"2 tahun silam, Hye Seok pernah mengundang kami bertiga ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Saat itu ia merayakan ulang tahunnya di sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal di Seoul." Luhan terdiam sejenak, helaan napas mulai terdengar.

"Kami berempat mabuk berat malam itu, teman - teman yang lain juga tampak sama. Padahal saat itu kami masih dibawah umur."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak menyangka Hye Seok yang tampak manis bisa mabuk berat seperti itu.

"Saat itu Chanyeol menarik kami semua ke dalam sebuah kamar. Lalu, entah sadar atau tidak, ia dan Hye Seok mulai bercumbu. Dan mereka juga melakukan adegan dewasa."

 _DEG!_

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat, matanya membulat, dan bibirnya terbuka lebar. Ia benar - benar tidak menyangka Chanyeol berbuat seperti itu dengan Hye Seok.

"Chanyeol itu adalah pacar Hye Seok yang sebenarnya."

 _DEG!_

Lagi - lagi jantung Baekhyun berdetak berkali - kali lipat, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal tersebut.

"Setelah mereka melakukan adegan dewasa, lalu bergantian aku dengan Hye Seok ikut melakukan adegan laknat itu."

Baekhyun benar - benar terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Luhan juga seburuk Chanyeol.

"Kalian gila!" Ucap Baekhyun buka suara.

"Ya, kami memang gila. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, Suho juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama pada Hye Seok. Kami memperkosanya." Luhan langsung menangis, bahunya bergetar hebat.

Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya, ia tidak pernah berpikir Hye Seok akan mengalami hal mengerikan seperti itu. Mungkin kalau ia berada diposisi Hye Seok, ia akan langsung bunuh diri saja.

"L-lalu, anak Hye Seok, anak siapa?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah, ia tampak memainkan jari - jarinya.

"Aku tidak tau. Yang jelas ketika Hye Seok meminta pertanggungjawaban, aku dan Chanyeol tidak mau mengakui perbuatan kami. Kami terlalu takut saat itu, bisa - bisa orang tua kami langsung membunuh kami saat itu juga. Apalagi kami baru saja lulus Junior High School."

"Jadi, Suho yang bertanggung jawab?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, mereka langsung menikah ketika anak Hye Seok lahir." Jelas Luhan mengakhiri penuturannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin kau tau." Jawab Luhan sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya, jantungnya sampai sekarang masih berdetak melebihi batas normal.

 _'Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.'_ Batinnya lirih.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengacak - acak rambutnya yang basah, sesekali matanya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tampak terlelap tidur. Wajah namja mungil itu terlihat amat sangat damai, seperti seorang bayi.

"Salah satu alasan yang membuat aku menyukainya, ia sangat imut saat tidur. Wajahnya damai dan tenang, seperti bayi yang baru lahir." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencium namja mungil itu, tapi ia takut dengan resiko yang akan ia tanggung.

"Selamat malam, sayang." Bisiknya lembut.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengeratkan jaketnya, malam itu cuaca cukup dingin. Sedangkan ia sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, dihadapannya juga berdiri seorang namja yang cukup mungil.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku malam - malam begini, Luhan~ah?" Tanya Chanyeol pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Jawab namja itu, Luhan.

"Apa? Tanya saja, aku sudah tidak tahan. Sangat dingin disini."

Luhan diam, matanya menatap Chanyeol lekat - lekat.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja" Ucap Chanyeol dengan dahi mengerut.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian itu saat kau mabuk?"

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, ia hendak berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

"Ku mohon Chanyeol~ah! Ini sangat penting! Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu!" Ujar Luhan sebelum namja tampan itu masuk.

"Apa yang ingin kau pastikan?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Aku ingin memastikan anak Hye Seok."

"Luhan! Brengsek!" Chanyeol langsung menarik kerah jaket Luhan. Matanya tampak sangat tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin tau Chanyeol~ah! Apa kau ingat kau keluarkan dimana punyamu? Hah?"

Chanyeol terlihat bingung, ia mendorong tubuh Luhan kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau keluarkan dimana benihmu?"

Namja tampan itu terlihat berpikir, matanya tidak fokus memandang objek yang ia lihat. Ia berpikir keras. Berharap mengingat kejadian suram itu.

Tiba - tiba mata bulatnya melebar, ia menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

"Aku mengeluarkannya di.. Diatas perut Hye Seok!" Seru Chanyeol sedikit keras.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya, benar! Aku ingat! Aku memang mengeluarkannya diatas perut Hye Seok! Jadi anak itu bukan anakku!" Kata Chanyeol terlihat senang sekali.

"Astaga! Untung saja ingat sekarang." Lanjutnya lagi, ia tampak mengelus dadanya tanda bersyukur.

Pundak Luhan tampak bergetar, tanda bahwa namja itu menangis.

"Chanyeol~ah, bagaimana kalau ternyata anak itu memang anakku?" Tanya Luhan dengan terisak.

Chanyeol menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya, tangan besarnya mengusap kepala namja cantik itu.

"Tidak! Kalau pun itu anakmu, jangan harap kau mengatakan hal itu pada Hye Seok! Jangan bodoh! Masa depan mu masih panjang!" Ucap Chanyeol keras.

"Chanyeol~ah.. Aku—"

"Diam! Jangan pernah bicarakan hal itu lagi! Apa kau mengerti?"

"Y-ya."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya kesandaran kursinya, ia menatap malas kearah teman – temannya yang tampak sangat ribut. Memang sedang tidak ada guru saat ini, Kim Saem sedang pulang ke rumahnya di Seoul. Jadi tidak ada yang mengantikan posisinya untuk sementara waktu.

Mata sipitnya menatap kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tampak sedang asik berbincang – bincang. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun sedang menonton video dari laptop milik Kai, Baekhyun yakin itu adalah video porno yang Kai dan Sehun beli ketika mereka kabur dari sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kris, yang menobatkan dirinya sebagai ketua fanclub resmi Baekhyun Lover's terlihat asik membully seorang namja bermata panda, Baekhyun ingat, namanya adalah Tao. Sedangkan yang lain terlihat tidak jelas sedang melakukan apa, dan ia tidak peduli.

"Woah! Teman – teman! Ada yeoja cantik disana!" Teriak seorang namja dengan suara cempreng sambil menunjuk kearah lapangan.

Kontan saja para namja itu langsung menyerbu ke jendela dan ke depan pintu untuk melihat yeoja yang dimaksud.

"Wahhhhhh! Cantiknya!"

"Cantiiiiiiiiiiikkkkk sekali!"

"Aigoooooo! Sangat cantik!" Komentar para namja itu silih berganti. Mengagumi yeoja yang berjalan ditengah lapangan.

Baekhyun sendiri juga terlihat penasaran, apalagi saat melihat Sehun pingsan dilantai. Menurutnya itu terlihat sangat berlebihan. Ia pun berjalan menuju ke jendela, memperhatikan dengan seksama yeoja yang berjarak beberapa meter dibawahnya. Dan ia sangat – sangat terkejut saat mendapati bahwa yeoja itu adalah Hye Seok.

"Apa? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?" Gumam Baekhyun. Kemudian ia kembali menuju kursinya.

Chanyeol dan Luhan terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, mereka bahkan masih terlihat asik berbincang – bincang dengan seriusnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Seandainya yeoja itu jadi pacarku!" Ucap Kai berharap.

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek, dalam hati ia berteriak mengatakan bahwa yeoja cantik itu sebenarnya sudah menikah dan punya anak.

"Ya! Bisakah kalian diam? Ribut sekali." Kata Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Kris tertawa, ia merangkul Kai yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Aku tau kau cemburu Princess. Tenang sajalah, yeoja itu memang cantik. Tapi tetap kau yang pertama dihati kami" Ucap Kris yang langsung disertai anggukan dari pada namja itu.

"Tenang Princess, kau selalu jadi yang pertama." Kata Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sadar.

"Iya Princess, kami akan selalu mencin—"

"Diam kau!" Teriak Kris memotong perkataan namja bernama Tao, ia langsung menjepit leher namja bermata panda itu diketiaknya.

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli" Kata Baekhyun terlihat acuh. Ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa? Kenapa monster cabul tiba – tiba bersama Yeoja itu?" Tanya Sehun masih melihat kebawah.

" Wah! Mereka kesini!" Lanjutnya, semua langsung berlari menuju bangku masing – masing.

 **-oOo-**

Hwang saem tersenyum saat memasuki kelas, dari tadi matanya melirik kearah yeoja cantik yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

Riuh rendah sorakan mulai terdengar dikelas, siulan menggoda tak lupa menjadi bumbu dari keributan tersebut.

"Tenanglah! Kalian ini seperti tidak pernah melihat yeoja cantik saja." Kata Hwang saem sambil tersenyum mesum kearah yeoja itu.

"Apa dia murid baru saem?" Tanya Kai antusias.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana boleh yeoja sekolah disini!" Jawab Hwang saem. Kai langsung manyun.

Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan, keduanya tampak menunduk. Tidak berani melihat kearah yeoja itu.

Saat ia melihat kedepan, yeoja itu— Hye Seok— melambaikan tangannya. Ia pun segera membalas dengan melambaikan tangan juga, disertai senyum lebar.

"Apa kau mencari Princess, Hye Seok-ssi?" Tanya Hwang saem sambil memandang nakal kearah keduanya.

"Princess?" Tanya Hye Seok balik dengan suaranya yang amat sangat lembut.

Kai dan Sehun langsung berpelukan saat mendengar suara lembut itu.

"Maksud saya, Byun Baekhyun Hye Seok-ssi cantik."

Hye Seok tersenyum manis sekali, para namja itu langsung meleleh ditempat.

"Tidak, aku ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan" Kata Hye Seok masih dengan suara lembut.

"Ah! Menyebalkan sekali kalian berdua!" Teriak Kai tidak terima. Yang lain juga ikut protes.

"Bodoh! Hye Seok-ssi ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdua karena mereka saling mengenal. Memangnya kau mengenal Hye Seok-ssi?"

"T-tidak saem"

"Ya sudah! Jadi tutup mulutmu!"

"B-baik"

Chanyeol menatap Hye Seok malas, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik Luhan dari tempat duduknya. Mereka langsung menuju keluar kelas, tanpa memperdulikan Hwang Saem.

"Aku permisi dulu Saem. Dah!" Kata Hye Seok sembari berjalan keluar.

"Dah! Panggil Hwang oppa saja." Ucap Hwang saem dengan senyum mesum. Hye Seok hanya tertawa.

"Dah! Cantik! Lain kali datang lagi ya?" Ujar para namja melambai – lambai. Namun Hwang saem langsung melemparkan deathglare kearah mereka. Jelas saja mereka langsung diam tak berkutik.

 **-oOo-**

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi. Mereka bertiga telah berada di taman sekolah.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Aku merindukan kalian." Kata Hye Seok lembut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi, bukankah kau sekolah di Jepang?" Ucap Luhan dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya, Appa ku sakit. Jadi aku akan tinggal seminggu di Korea."

Luhan mengangguk, ia memegang tangan Hye Seok dalam genggamannya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh." Doa nya tulus.

"Terima kasih, Luhan~ah."

"Sama – sama."

Hye Seok melihat kearah Chanyeol yang terdiam, lalu ia menyentuh wajah namja tampan itu. Mengusap dengan lembut tanpa ada penolakan dari sang pemilik wajah.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Lirih Hye Seok.

Chanyeol pun menatap Hye Seok lama, sejujurnya ia juga merindukan yeoja yang pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya itu. Tapi rindu yang berbeda, mungkin rindu seorang teman.

"Sudah? Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Usir Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Apa – apan kau! Hye Seok~ah, kau datang kesini dengan siapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sendiri."

"Apa? Apa kau tidak takut? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Aku tidak takut Luhan~ah! Memangnya aku takut apa? Di perkosa? Aku sudah pernah. Di bunuh? Oh, itulah yang kuharapkan." Kata Hye Seok mencoba terlihat tegar.

Luhan menunduk, sepertinya ia sedang menahan air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Chanyeol~ah, aku masih mengharapkanmu. Suho dan aku akan bercerai beberapa bulan lagi. Dia sudah punya orang lain yang ia cintai. Sedangkan aku? Aku akan menjadi single parent diusiaku yang masih sangat muda ini." Tutur Hye Seok sambil menangis.

Bagai teriris rasanya hati Luhan saat mendengar hal itu, ia sangat – sangat merasakan sakit dihatinya mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai hidup menderita seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maaf." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia juga merasa sedih dengan hidup Hye Seok.

"Tidak apa – apa. Tapi aku akan terus mengharapkanmu."

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol langsung melebarkan lengannya, memeluk yeoja itu dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol~ah."

Luhan mulai menangis, ia ikut memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Jaga diri kalian baik – baik."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menyesap minumannya sambil sesekali melihat kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan, kedua orang itu terlihat menikmati makan siang tanpa ada satu pun yang berbicara. Mata Luhan terlihat sedikit membengkak, seperti orang yang baru habis menangis.

"Kau tau? Chanyeol terlihat memeluk yeoja itu tadi. Ku dengar kalau yeoja itu sebenarnya adalah pacar Chanyeol. Dan mereka berdua saling mencintai." Kata Sehun memulai gosip. Kai membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat antusias mendengar cerita Sehun tersebut.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kai agar gosip mereka mulai memanas.

"Yakin sekali. Kau tidak lihat tatapan penuh cinta Chanyeol pada yeoja itu? Itu salah satu bukti kalau mereka memang masih saling mencintai." Jawab Sehun. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Baekhyun. Berharap agar namja itu tidak menyukai Chanyeol.

"Mereka memang pasangan paling serasi dunia akhirat."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan Kai tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa cemburu. Wait—apa? **CEMBURU?**

' _Aku tidak mungkin cemburu! Idiot!'_ Batin Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Princess memang tidak apa – apanya dibandingkan yeoja itu. Jadi tentulah ia lebih menyukai yeoja itu daripada Princess." Kata Sehun memanas – manasi lagi. Ia tau Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Namun ia berharap Baekhyun tidak menyukai namja tampan itu.

"Chanyeol memang pantas dengan Hye Seok! Chanyeol kan dulu hanya berpura – pura menyukai Princess!"

Emosi Baekhyun seperti hendak meledak, antara sedih, cemburu, kecewa, dan marah! Ingin sekali ia meninju wajah kedua penggosip tersebut. Ia tidak suka dengan perkataan mereka yang mengatakan seolah – olah Chanyeol cuma pantas dengan Hye Seok. Dan Chanyeol hanya berpura – pura menyukainya. Memang benar mungkin, hal itu keluar sendiri dari bibir Chanyeol. Tapi mendengar dari kedua penggosip itu rasanya ia sangat tidak suka. Hatinya sakit.

"Dasar penggosip!" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit keras. Kai dan Sehun langsung bersorak gembira dalam hati. Sepertinya rencana mereka agar namja mungil itu membenci Chanyeol hampir berhasil. Terbukti dengan tampak merahnya wajah namja mungil tersebut.

"Aku ingin memberikan Park JaeJung jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya beberapa hari yang lalu padaku! Tolong seseorang bawa dia kemari." Kata Baekhyun keras. Sontak saja para fans Baekhyun langsung berteriak ketakutan. Mereka takut sang Princess akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jaejung.

"Panggil Kris!" Teriak seseorang panik. Ketua club mereka harus tau mengenai hal ini.

Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun menganga lebar, bukan begini tujuan dari rencana mereka. Mereka sangat menyesal.

Chanyeol sendiri berbalik dari kursinya, menatap namja mungil itu dengan sangat tajam.

Suara derak telapak sepatu pun bergema memenuhi seisi kantin, seorang namja dengan sebuket mawar merah telah kembali dengan berlari penuh semangat. Senyum lebar telah mengembang diwajah manisnya.

"Jadi Princess, apa jawabanmu?" Tanyanya sambil berlutut. Napasnya tampak terputus – putus.

"Jawabanku—"

"OH NO!"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cute Princess** **Chap. 6**

 **Title : Cute Princess**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan - Sehun**

 **\- Kai - Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T- Menjurus M, Romance, School Life.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Warning! : YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! FF ini udah pernah saya post di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Jadi ini asli punya saya. Sekian :D**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik** _ **PRINCESS PRINCESS**_ **. Tapi overall ceritanya gak sama. Author cuma ngambil soal Princess nya aja.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya?**

 _Suara derak telapak sepatu pun bergema memenuhi seisi kantin, seorang namja dengan sebuket mawar merah telah kembali dengan berlari penuh semangat. Senyum lebar telah mengembang diwajah manisnya._

" _Jadi Princess, apa jawabanmu?" Tanyanya sambil berlutut. Napasnya tampak terputus – putus._

" _Jawabanku—"_

" _OH NO!"_

 **Chap. 6**

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia pikir mereka terlalu berlebihan. Padahal ia sama sekali belum mengeluarkan jawabannya.

"Bisa tenang tidak?" Tanyanya sambil menatap malas kearah para fans yang telah tampak berkumpul mengelilinginya. Ada beberapa yang telah menangis.

"Tidak Princess, kami mana bisa tenang! Kami tidak akan pernah ikhlas kau berpacaran dengan namja ini!" Ucap seorang namja yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak dapat melihat wajahnya terlalu jelas. Bayangkan saja kantin yang kecil telah penuhi oleh para namja yang telah berkumpul.

"Baiklah, tapi ku mohon tenang." Kata Baekhyun. Ia menatap kearah Jaejung yang masih setia berlutut, tak lupa senyum termanis tampak tepampang diwajah tampan namja itu.

"Aku.. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku akan—"

"Tidakkkkkkkk!" Teriak sebuah suara berat seorang namja. Namja itu tampak terengah – engah, napasnya terdengar tidak beraturan. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari.

"Kris!" Pekik para namja heboh, mereka senang karena ketua fansclub telah datang.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Bibirnya tampak mempout sempurna.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu menerima namja ini! Tidak akan! Sebagai ketua fans club yang cukup disegani seantero sekolah, aku berhak menentang itu! Lagi pula kami telah mengumpulkan 300 tanda tangan yang menyatakan rasa keberatan kami kalau kau menerima namja ini!" Jelas Kris panjang lebar dengan napas yang masih terputus – putus. Tanda tangan itu telah dikumpulkan sejak Jaejung mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dulu. Mereka sangat menentang hal itu.

"Apa?!" Teriak Baekhyun cukup keras. Apalagi saat Kris menyodorkan bukti ketiga ratus tanda tangan itu.

"Apa kalian gila?!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya! Kami memang gila! Mana mungkin kami memberikan yeoja terindah sepertimu pada namja ini.. Err.. Maksudku, namja terindah." Kata Kris yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

Jaejung tampak lemas, ia bahkan sudah terduduk dilantai. Bunga mawar merahnya telah tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun tampak berpelukan, mereka senang karena ketua fans club mereka ternyata bisa diandalkan. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka lah yang paling menyesal karena telah membuat sang Princess berpacaran dengan Jaejung.

Chanyeol sendiri terlihat tertawa dengan lebar, melupakan sejenak rasa sedihnya karena telah bertemu dengan Hye Seok. Ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, tak lupa tangan kirinya memukul meja sanking bahagianya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar, suasana mendadak ribut. Ada yang menangis, ada yang berteriak menyuruh agar ia segera menolak namja itu, ada yang saling berbisik, dan bahkan ada yang tertawa terbahak – bahak. Mungkin kalian sudah dapat menebak siapa orangnya.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan! Aish!" Rutuk Baekhyun masih dengan bibir yang mempout.

Kris hanya tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan. Bahwa aku dan Jaejung—" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia justru menatap satu persatu wajah tegang para fansnya. Seolah – olah mereka hendak dijatuhi hukuman mati saja.

"Aku dan Jaejung hanya berteman saja"

Sorak sorai langsung terdengar bersahutan, mereka sangat bahagia saat mendengar hal itu. Mereka merasa masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki sang Princess.

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejung, ia tampak menutup wajahnya karena kecewa telah ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Tapi.. Teman tapi mesra."

Sorakan yang semula menguasai seisi kantin tiba – tiba langsung lenyap begitu saja. Mereka menatap kearah Baekhyun tidak percaya, seolah apa yang mereka dengar adalah salah.

"Te-teman tapi mesra?" Tanya Jaejung tidak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Begitupun para namja itu. Kris bahkan melebarkan mulutnya sanking tidak percayanya.

"Ya, kita memang berteman. Tapi mesra." Jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Walaupun Kai dan Sehun sempat shock, namun saat melihat senyum itu mereka mendadak meleleh.

"Ja-jadi aku boleh memanggilmu my Baekhyun?" Tanya Jaejung lagi. Kali ini ia sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh Jaejung~ah."

"Arrrgghhhh!"

"Asdjflkmnopqrstuvwxyz!"

Dan para fans pun tampak kecewa. Kris yang frustasi telah berlari kearah ruangan club renang. Mungkin ia akan menyeburkan dirinya kesana.

Kai dan Sehun menyalahkan film yadong yang mereka tonton, entah apa sangkut pautnya film itu dengan apa yang berlangsung saat ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya keudara, ia merasa sial sekali karena berpikir Baekhyun tidak akan menerima namja itu. Walaupun tidak berpacaran, tapi baginya teman tapi mesra sama saja dengan berpacaran tapi secara tidak langsung.

"Ah! Sialan! Kenapa bisa begini!" Desis Chanyeol kesal. Luhan yang sedari tadi disamping Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak perduli.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sedari tadi matanya tidak lepas menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tampak tertawa lepas dengan seorang namja. Disekeliling mereka tampak mata - mata yang menatap iri kearah keduanya. Termasuk Chanyeol pastinya.

"Brengsek sekali namja pendek tapi imut itu!" Geram Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sesekali ia menyeruput minumannya.

"Apa mungkin ia ingin membuat aku cemburu?" Tanya Chanyeol seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti! Pasti ia ingin membuatku cemburu." Chanyeol pun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku juga membuat ia cemburu? Ya! Ide yang bagus! Tapi bagaimana caranya? Tidak mungkin aku mendekati namja lain, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik!"

Luhan membuang napasnya kasar, matanya sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu juga sesekali tampak melirik kearah mereka, dan itu membuat ia sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja? Kurasa ia tidak akan curiga kita berpura - pura. Yah, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menelan ludah. Berpura - pura pacaran dengan sahabat sendiri menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Kau pikir aku tertarik padamu? Ingat, aku normal." Kata Luhan dengan sengaja menekankan kata normal.

"Aku juga normal sebelumnya. Tapi namja itu berhasil merubah semuanya. Dan ia tidak bertanggung jawab. Ckck." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, aku mau masuk kekelas dulu." Kata Luhan seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Namun Chanyeol segera meraih tangannya.

"Aku mau membuat ia cemburu." Bisik Chanyeol sembari tersenyum manis, keduanya lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan.

Dapat Luhan lihat dari ekor matanya bahwa namja mungil itu terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya, mungkin cemburu. Yah, rencana Chanyeol sukses.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mengacak - acak rambutnya frustasi, matanya memerah seperti hendak menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya! Aku ini tidak gila!" Serunya tertahan. Mata bulan sabitnya menatap kearah pantulan dirinya dengan tajam.

"Hey dengar Byun Baekhyun! Kau normal! Kau tidak mungkin suka padanya! Kau tidak mungkin cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka. Itu sangat mustahil!" Ucapnya seolah itu benar - benar hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Oke, tarik napas." Namja mungil itu langsung menarik napas dengan perlahan. Lalu mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa saja, fighting!"

Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi, tetesan air dari rambutnya terlihat jelas disekitar kerah piyamanya. Ia langsung menuju keranjangnya, tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan namja culun itu? Apa dia sudah mencium bibirmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis. Kakinya bergoyang - goyang santai.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya!" Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Jinjja? Kasihan sekali namja itu, kau tidak mengakui kalau dia adalah kekasihmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum sinis.

"Aku sudah bilang dia bukan pacarku! Hanya teman tapi mesra!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, ia menuju ranjang Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Kau pikir aku percaya padamu? Kau pembohong besar!" Kata Chanyeol sambil menekan - nekan dada kiri Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Seolah sedang menghakimi namja mungil itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Lagipula kalau aku berpacaran dengannya memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol terdiam, namun tiba – tiba seringai kembali tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya karena menyukaimu." Kata Chanyeol dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

Jelas saja Baekhyun semakin kesal, ia menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Katakan saja kalau kau cemburu! Iya kan? Dasar!"

"Cemburu? Jelas saja tidak! Aku kan sudah punya Luhan. Lagi pula kau tau Hye Seok kan? Ternyata ia masih mencintaiku! Haha." Tawa Chanyeol sedikit keras. Tak meperdulikan wajah Baekhyun yang semakin merah padam karena kesal.

"Apa peduliku?!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping.

"Kau juga cemburu kan? Haha."

"Aku tidak cemburu! Kau yang cemburu!" Keduanya mulai berdebat. Membuat pertengkaran yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting menjadi semakin memanas.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Buat apa? Kau itu memang cantik, tapi sayang kepribadianmu tidak ada manis – manisnya seperti gadis cantik lainnya!" Kata Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Jelas saja aku tidak akan bersikap manis. Aku ini kan namja!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya menarik baju Chanyeol. Ia sudah sangat emosi.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis, dengan jarak sedekat itu ia dapat merasakan terpaan napas hangat Baekhyun diwajahnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu sama sekali. Mungkin karena ia terlalu emosi sehingga ia tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka saat itu.

"Kau namja? Bisa kau buktikan? Aku _top._ " Tantang Chanyeol. Ia pun memperhatikan wajah cantik itu dari jarak yang amat dekat. Cantik, indah, dan sempurna. Itulah yang dapat ia gambarkan saat ini.

Baekhyun masih memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol barusan, kalau membuktikan ia adalah namja sebenarnya sangat gampang. Tapi apa maksud dari kata _top_ lah yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya bodoh.

"Bodoh! Aku tau selama ini kau membaca komik Yaoi. Benarkan? Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi! Jadi kau pasti tau apa maksud dari top itu sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol menyudutkan.

Namja mungil itu langsung mempoutkan bibirnya, ia malu karena ketahuan. Dan juga ia sudah mengerti apa maksud dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu maksudmu aku bot begitu?" Geram Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya terlihat sangat tajam, namun tidak mengurangi keimutannya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu. Tapi kau lah yang baru saja mengatakan itu!"

"Aku top!" Pekik Baekhyun keras.

"Tidak! Kau bot!"

"Arggghhh!"

 _ **Bruk!**_

Dengan gerakan terlampau gesit Baekhyun langsung menindih tubuh Chanyeol, membuat namja tampan itu terlihat sedikit kewalahan. Apalagi saat namja mungil itu hendak menciumnya. Tunggu dulu.. M-menciumnya?

Chanyeol langsung tersadar dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi, Baekhyun yang berada diatas tubuhnya berusaha agar dapat mencium bibirnya, sedangkan ia sendiri dalam posisi dibawah dengan kepala menghadap kesamping, berusaha agar tidak dicium oleh namja mungil itu. Apakah keadaan sedang berbalik? Chanyeol adalah bot?

Namja tampan itu langsung menyeringai, tanpa pikir panjang ia membiarkan namja mungil itu mengecup bibirnya. Ia pikir ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

 _ **Chu~**_

Baekhyun mencium bibir namja tampan itu disaat ia lengah, ia pun memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Chanyeol yang kini berada dibawahnya. Tak lupa gigitan – gigitan kecil ia hadiahkan pada namja yang entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini mampu membuat ia berdebar kencang.

Chanyeol sendiri mulai mengikuti permainan cukup panas ini, ia mengulum bibir itu dengan rakusnya. Bahkan ia sudah mengeluarkan lidahnya agar kedua benda kenyal tanpa tulang itu saling bertarung memperebutkan kemenangan.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Chanyeol langsung memutar tubuh mereka dengan mudah. Sehingga kini ia lah yang berada diposisi atas namja mungil itu.

Kontan saja namja mungil itu melotot sempurna, apalagi saat hendak memutar kembali tubuh namja tampan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa, tenaganya kalah jauh dari namja itu.

"Ummphh—" Lenguh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memegang tangannya. Jelas saja ia tidak bisa bergerak. Chanyeol terlalu berkuasa.

"Siapa yang bot sebenarnya? Itu kau!" Ucap Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melepas paksa ciuman mereka.

"Terserahmu saja! Yang jelas ini baru permulaan, aku akan menang selanjutnya!" Kata Baekhyun percaya diri. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kasar agar turun dari ranjangnya.

' _Aku tidak menyangka hal konyol yang tidak pernah ku prediksi ini akan membawa keberuntungan padaku'_ Bathin Chanyeol girang.

"Baik, kapan – kapan kita bertarung lebih panas lagi." Ucap Chanyeol menuju ranjangnya. Sebelumnya ia sempat mengecup bibir tipis itu sekilas. Membuat Baekhyun mengumpat kesal.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Kenapa aku menciumnya pertama kali? Apa aku sudah gila? Arggh!'_ Bathin Baekhyun menangis. Tapi bahagia.

-oOo-

"My Baekhyun, ini minuman untukmu. Kau pasti lelah." Kata Jaejung sembari menyodorkan sebotol minuman dengan pita – pita berwarna pink melekat disekelilingnya.

Saat itu mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menerima minuman itu, menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Terima kasih Jaejung~ah." Ucap Baekhyun lembut, tak lupa senyum mautnya ia hadiahkan kepada namja itu. Kontan saja semua namja yang melihat itu merasa iri, menurut mereka Jaejung terlalu beruntung dapat senyuman manis sang Princess.

"Sama – sama My Baekhyun!"

"Ah, sialan sekali namja itu!" Bisik Sehun geram. Kai yang berada disampingnya juga ikut geram, ia mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

"Kita hajar saja ia, bagaimana?" Usul Kai dengan senyum jahat.

Sehun langsung mengibaskan tangannya, walaupun Kai anak kepala sekolah, tapi tetap saja menghajar seseorang akan memiliki resiko yang tinggi.

"Tidak usah! Kita bermain sportif saja, selama itu bukan Chanyeol tidak apa – apa. Jaejung itu tidak ada apa – apanya dengan kita. Kita jauh lebih tampan darinya." Ucap Sehun sombong.

"Haha.. Kau benar! Aku kan memang tampan!" Kata Kai percaya diri.

"Maksudku aku yang tampan, bukan kau!"

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun!"

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat, sesekali matanya mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun dan Jaejung yang terlihat mesra disudut lapangan.

Ia cemburu? Jelas sangat – sangat cemburu! Kalau bisa ia ingin berlari dan menerjang namja itu karena sudah berani mendekati namja yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali" Rutuk Chanyeol. Tangannya meraih botol minuman yang berada disampingnya.

"Cemburu ya?" Tanya Luhan yang entah bagaimana caranya tiba – tiba telah berada disampingnya.

"Kau mengejutkanku saja!" Kaget Chanyeol. Ia mengelus dadanya karena sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kalah pada namja itu." Kata Luhan menatap kearah 2 namja yang berteman tapi mesra itu.

"Aku belum kalah! Lihat saja nanti!" Desis Chanyeol masih kesal. Ia mendengus keras sambil menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Jaejung tak henti berusaha memegang tangan porno Baekhyun, dan sesekali melihat paha mulus milik sang Princess yang berada didekatnya.

"Ah sial!" Chanyeol semakin geram. Tangannya mengepal hendak meninju Jaejung.

"Ayo, akan kubuat ia cemburu setengah mati." Ajak Luhan. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat.

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kearah sang Princess, Luhan dengan seringai—yang entah sejak kapan ia miliki, dan Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Hai Baekhyun~ah!" Sapa Luhan dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tampilkan.

Para fans Princess mulai mendekat, menguping pembicaraan antara sang Princess dan mantan Princess.

"Oh, hai Luhan~ah." Balas Baekhyun ceria. Jaejung yang berada disampingnya terlihat terpana.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya Luhan pura - pura tidak tau. Jaejung langsung melambaikan tangannya bangga.

"Umm.. I-itu, kami hanya berteman."

"Tapi mesra!" Sambung Jaejung antusias.

Chanyeol hanya dapat menggerutu kesal.

"Oh jinjja? Kalau kami berdua sudah berpacaran." Kata Luhan santai. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, apalagi saat melihat keduanya bergandengan tangan.

"Ah, s-selamat kalau begitu." Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Tidak usah memberi selamat. Kami sudah berpacaran sejak satu tahun yang lalu."

 _Deg~_

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdetak tak beraturan saat mendengar itu, matanya memanas menahan air mata yang sewaktu - waktu bisa terjun bebas dipipinya.

"B-begitu? Aku tidak tau. Ternyata sudah lama ya?" Ujar Baekhyun. Wajahnya tampak lemas.

"Ya, kami sangat bahagia dengan hubungan ini."

Chanyeol jelas merasakan perubahan pada wajah Baekhyun, ia cukup senang mengetahui namja mungil itu cemburu, namun sedikit sedih melihat wajah menahan tangis Baekhyun.

"Um.. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya? Bye!" Ucap Baekhyun saat dirasa tetesan air telah mengalir dipipinya.

Jaejung yang hendak beranjak mengejar Baekhyun langsung segera ditahan oleh Luhan. Lalu wajah datarnya berpaling kearah Chanyeol.

"Kejarlah. Aku tau kau khawatir." Kata Luhan masih datar. Chanyeol langsung mengangguk, ia segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

 **-oOo-**

"Princess! Tunggu!" Panggil Chanyeol, ia tampak berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar panggilan Chanyeol pun langsung mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya ia terus saja berlari.

"Ya! Pendek! Tunggu sebentar!" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun, hingga tubuh mungil itu berbalik kearahnya.

Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas mata Baekhyun yang memerah, dipipi mulusnya terlihat bekas aliran air mata.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol pura – pura tidak tahu.

Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping, tidak berani menatap tepat kedepan mata Chanyeol. Ia sangat malu.

"Siapa yang menangis?" Elak Baekhyun dengan wajah ketus.

"Tidak usah berbohong. Kau menangis kan? Kau pasti cemburu." Tuduh Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau terlalu percaya diri! Aku tidak mungkin cemburu. Aku kan sudah punya Jaejung!"

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?" Goda Chanyeol masih dengan senyum mengejek.

"Tentu saja yakin! Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah! Lalu kapan kita bertanding?"

Namja mungil itu melirik Chanyeol dengan wajah ketusnya, tangannya ia lipat kedada agar tidak terlihat bahwa ia merasa sedang gundah.

"2 hari lagi idiot! Kau kan kapten basket! Masa tidak tahu!"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan menyebalkan, tangan kanannya mengacak – acak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Tapi namja mungil itu langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Aku bukan bertanya soal pertandingan basket! Tapi tentang pertandingan menentukan siapa top yang sebenarnya." Jelasnya.

"Buat apa? Tidak ada keuntungannya buatku. Justru kau yang beruntung! Urus saja pertandingan basket mu sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau kalian membuat malu sekolah." Ujar Baekhyun lalu berlalu pergi.

"Kalau aku menang kau mau memberikan apa?" Chanyeol mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Baekhyun. Senyum lima jari terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Aku akan memberikanku kaus kakiku, bagaimana?"

"Jinjja? Aku mau sekali! Kau harus memberikannya padaku!"

"Ya! Ya! Idiot!"

 **-oOo-**

Hari pertandingan basket pun tiba, saat ini Baekhyun sudah memakai kostum lengkap Princess. Hwang saem memaksa ia memakai pakaian paling sexy agar anggota club basket semakin semangat bertanding. Padahal menurutnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali antara pakaian sexy dengan kemampuan bermain basket seseorang.

"Hey Princess! Nanti kau akan berdiri sendiri sebagai pemandu sorak. Dengan pakaian sexy mu aku yakin saingan kita akan mimisan saat melihat keseksianmu." Kata Kai disertai senyum mesum. Sehun yang berada disampingnya juga tersenyum mesum.

"Memangnya lawan kita dari sekolah mana?" Tanya Baekhyun cuek. Kakinya ia lipat sehingga paha mulusnya terpampang nyata dihadapan para fans yang berada dihadapannya.

"Dari Stevano High School! Sekolah elit yang terkenal dengan namja – namja tampan yang kaya raya." Jelas Kai dengan sorot mata penuh keirian, baginya ia adalah yang paling tampan dan yang paling kaya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Baekhyun malas.

Dari kejauhan tampak Chanyeol dan Luhan berjalan bersama, Chanyeol sudah memakai pakaian lengkap basket, sedangkan Luhan tampak sedang memegang lengan namja tampan itu dengan erat.

Melihat kemesraan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa cemburu setengah mati, namun ia segera menolak perasaan itu. Hatinya masih belum menerima kalau ia sudah mulai menyukai Chanyeol.

"Hai Baekhyun~ah."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar sapaan Luhan tersebut, ia malas menatap pasangan yang sok mengumbar kemesraan itu. Mungkin karena ia cemburu.

"Hari ini kau menjadi pemandu sorak ya?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau terlihat aneh, apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum manis. Jelas saja Baekhyun langsung merasa semakin kesal.

"Kenapa kalian terus saja mengatakan aku cemburu? AKU TIDAK PERNAH CEMBURU!" Pekik Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya tertawa saja.

Berbeda dengan Kai dan Sehun yang menatap Chanyeol geram, bagi mereka Chanyeol adalah saingan terberat mereka sepanjang masa.

"Aku akan mencari namja tampan di Stevano high school nanti. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kalau aku cemburu lagi! Apa kalian mengerti?!" Baekhyun langsung bergerak pergi. Gaun diatas lutut yang ia kenakan hampir saja tersingkap karena ia bergerak sangat cepat.

Kai dan Sehun langsung mengikuti dibelakang, namun sesekali mata keduanya menatap Chanyeol penuh kebencian.

"Arrggghh! Bagaimana kalau ia benar – benar mencari namja dari sekolah itu? Aku bisa mati cemburu!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, ia tidak pernah peduli.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cute Princess** **Chap. 7**

 **Title : Cute Princess**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan - Sehun**

 **\- Kai - Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : M, Romance, School Life.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! FF ini udah pernah saya post di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Jadi ini asli punya saya. Sekian :D**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik** _ **PRINCESS PRINCESS**_ **. Tapi overall ceritanya gak sama. Author cuma ngambil soal Princess nya aja.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya?**

" _Aku akan mencari namja tampan di Stevano high school nanti. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kalau aku cemburu lagi! Arraseo?!" Baekhyun langsung bergerak pergi. Gaun diatas lutut yang ia kenakan hampir saja tersingkap karena ia bergerak sangat cepat._

 _Kai dan Sehun langsung mengikuti dibelakang, namun sesekali mata keduanya menatap Chanyeol penuh kebencian._

" _Arrggghh! Bagaimana kalau ia benar – benar mencari namja dari sekolah itu? Aku bisa mati cemburu!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal._

 _Luhan mengangkat bahunya, ia tidak pernah peduli._

 **Happy Reading^^**

Chanyeol dan para pemain lainnya telah berkumpul dilapangan basket, mereka sedang melakukan pemanasan. Tampak dikejauhan tim lawan mulai turun dari bus yang mereka tumpangi.  
Mereka berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan untuk berehat sejenak, karena perjalanan menuju kesekolah ini cukup jauh.

"Hei Chanyeol! Ku dengar kapten basket mereka sangat menyeramkan." Bisik Sehun kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan bola basket ditangannya. 

"Lalu? Memangnya aku peduli? Aku tidak takut" Ucap Chanyeol santai.

Sehun mendengus kasar, lalu mengumpat bersama Kai. 

"Tapi orangnya sangat keren, kaya, dan tampan. Mungkin kau kalah." Sambung Kai memanasi.

"Memangnya kalau dia keren, kaya, dan tampan aku harus mencium bokongnya begitu? Aku tidak peduli soal orang lain!" Ketus Chanyeol hingga membuat Kai dan Sehun geram setengah mati. 

"Kau sombong sekali! Aku yakin kau akan ketakutan saat melihat orang itu." Yakin Kai kesal. 

"Semoga saja iya." Ucap Chanyeol tak peduli.

 **-oOo-  
**

15 menit sudah Chanyeol dan team nya melakukan pemanasan, sedangkan team lawan juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat Chanyeol hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tiba - tiba namja berperawakan pendek dan berkulit susu mendatanginya. 

Namja itu tampak mengenakan pakaian basket yang berbeda, terlihat mahal dan berkelas. Bahkan sepatunya saja tampak berkilat dan sangat mahal.

"Jadi kau kapten basket dari sekolah kampungan ini?" Tanya namja itu merendahkan. Tangannya ia lipat didada. Dikiri kanannya berdiri 2 orang namja kekar. 

Mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia melebarkan mata bulatnya. 

"Oh? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Dahinya mengkerut sambil menatap namja itu dari atas kebawah. 

"Apa? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku? Aku tidak pernah mengenal orang kelas bawah sepertimu." 

Chanyeol langsung meninju bahu namja itu sambil tertawa.

"Kau ada - ada saja Suho~ah! Kenapa kau bisa berada disekolahku?"

Namja yang Chanyeol panggil Suho itu tertawa mengejek, tangannya ia masukkan kekantong. 

"Suho? Aku bukan Suho! Aku Kim Joon Myeon! Suho itu adalah hyung kembaranku. Ckck, aku tidak menyangka hyung punya teman tidak se-level dengan kami." Ucap namja yang mengaku bernama Kim Joon Myeon angkuh.

"Ah! Jadi kau kembaran Suho yang dulu sempat tidak sekolah satu tahun karena ditolak yeoja itu ya? Haha.. Kasihan. Pantas saja aku merasa aneh melihat gayamu yang berlebihan itu. Suho tidak seperti kau, ia terlihat keren dengan gayanya yang selalu simple." Kata Chanyeol panjang lebar. 

"Jangan pernah menghina style ku yang brilian! Lagi pula jelas aku lebih tampan dari hyungku. Dan tentu saja darimu juga." JoonMyeon tak mau kalah. 

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Oh ya, apa kau kapten basket dari Stevano High School?"

Joon Myeon mengangguk, ia menaikkan satu alisnya sambil mengusap - usap dagunya dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya. 

"Yah, aku tau aku terlalu tampan dan keren untuk menjadi kapten basket. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menolak dengan tawaran para rakyatku." Jelas Joon Myeon dengan wajah yang ah—tidak bisa digambarkan karena terlalu sombongnya.

"Pffftt.. Baiklah, kau memang keren." Ujar Chanyeol menahan tawa. Tangannya menutup bibir karena tidak tahan ingin tertawa. 

"Aku tau itu! Tidak perlu kau beritahu. Tujuanku kesini adalah ingin melihat wajahmu yang sekarang sebelum melihat wajah kekalahanmu nanti." Ucap Joon Myeon sembari membusungkan dadanya sombong. 

"Baiklah. Terserahmu pendek." 

Joon Myeon menggeram saat mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan ia pendek. 

"Okay, aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau mau kau bisa memungut bekas telapak sepatu ku." Kata Joon Myeon dengan kurang ajarnya. 

"Sialan kau!"

Selepas kepergian Joon Myeon, Luhan pun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Ia menepuk pundak namja jangkung itu dengan pelan.

"Apa tadi itu Suho?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. 

"Tidak. Dia Joon Myeon, kembaran Suho." Jawab Chanyeol sambil meminum air dari botol.

"Ah, aku tau. Sebelumnya kita tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Ya, mungkin dia baru pulang dari hibernasi dari kutub utara. Ckck, dia sangat sombong Lu."

"Benarkah? Kukira ia baik dan rendah hati seperti Suho" 

Chanyeol langsung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sangat jauh berbeda, bagai putih dengan hitam."

 **-oOo-** **  
**

Permainan basket telah dimulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu, score masih terlihat saling berkejar - kejaran. Seolah hendak menunjukkan siapa pemenang yang sesungguhnya. 

Joon Myeon sendiri tidak ikut bermain, ia berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil berkacak pinggang, mengomentari siapa saja yang menurutnya salah. 

"Dasar bodoh! Bermain saja kau payah! Awas kau! Akan ku keluarkan kau setelah ini!" Itulah salah satu komentar pedas yang ia keluarkan. 

Chanyeol menjadi satu - satunya pemain dari sekolahnya yang mencetak score terbanyak, mungkin itu salah satu sebab ia terpilih menjadi kapten basket. 

Sambil bermain, sesekali ia tampak mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pinggir lapangan. Berharap menemukan orang yang ia nanti agar segera memunculkan wajahnya.

-oOo-

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar, sedari tadi ia hanya menonton basket dari kejauhan. Karena Hwang saem melarangnya untuk keluar ruangan sebelum diberi aba - aba oleh namja tua berbadan gempal itu.

Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi, sekali lagi ia menghembusan napasnya kasar. 

"Kau bosan?" Tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Iya Luhan~ah, kapan aku akan keluar? Aku sangat - sangat bosan!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan bibir mempout. 

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Kau tau sendiri mereka semua pasti akan capek, jadi jika kau dikeluarkan dipertengahan permainan tentulah mereka akan kembali bersemangat." Jelas Luhan yang cukup paham dengan hal itu. Ia memang sudah pernah mengalaminya. 

"Ah, ternyata begitu.. Tapi, apa menurutmu pakaianku tidak terlalu sexy Luhan~ah? Aku sangat malu." 

Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas kebawah, lalu ia menggeleng tanda bahwa ia prihatin.

"Terlalu sexy." Komentar Luhan singkat.

Baekhyun langsung memperhatikan pakaiannya dengan seksama. Dress berwarna pink berumbai tanpa tangan, beberapa centimeter diatas lutut, dilehernya terdapat pita kupu - kupu berwarna pink norak yang terkalung begitu saja. Ia memakai wig berwarna brown panjang dan bergelombang, tak lupa penjepit bercorak kupu - kupu yang juga berwarna pink terhias dikepalanya. 

Kaki jenjang mulusnya dibiarkan polos tanpa memakai apapun, hanya high heels berwarna merah muda yang ia gunakan sebagai pemanis.

"Gayamu simple, tapi sangat norak, apalagi warna yang kau gunakan. Sangat merusak mata" Kata Luhan datar. 

Baekhyun memang sengaja memakai warna pink, ia pikir akan terlihat lebih manis. Ternyata tidak. 

"Aku tidak manis?" Tanya Baekhyun polos, bibirnya tampak melengkung ke bawah.

"Kau sexy, apalagi kau memakai dress tanpa tangan. Untung saja kau tidak punya dada, kalau tidak pasti akan menonjol keluar."

Namja mungil itu langsung menutup dadanya, seolah ia hendak diperkosa.

"Dan juga, rokmu terlalu pendek. Aku berani jamin celana dalammu kelihatan." Kata Luhan masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Aku tidak memakai celana dalam kok, jadi mereka tidak akan melihat celana dalamku" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"MWO?!" Seru Luhan kaget.

Tawa kecil pun langsung mengiasi ruangan itu, membuat suasana yang sempat sunyi menjadi lebih ramai. 

"Haha.. Aku hanya bercanda. Tenang saja, aku sudah memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam yang sexy." Kata Baekhyun meyakinkan. 

Luhan pun bernapas lega, ia kira namja mungil itu benar - benar polos. Ternyata tidak juga, malah sangat nakal.

 **Kriet~**

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh kesumber suara bersamaan, disana telah berdiri Hwang saem dengan seringai mesumnya. 

"Ehm.. Kau harus kelapangan sekarang Princess." Kata namja tua itu dengan pandang seolah hendak menelan namja mungil itu hidup - hidup. 

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, lalu berjalan kearah pintu dengan sangat perlahan.

"Luar biasa sexy." Ucap Hwang saem sambil menjilat bibirnya.

 **-oOo-** **  
**

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan kelapangan, keduanya tampak berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa - gesa, karena mereka penasaran dengan score sementara.

Ternyata sekolah mereka masih lebih unggul beberapa angka.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum tipis saat melihat Chanyeol bermain dengan sangat sempurna. Ya, sempurna. Dengan wajah tampan, tubuh yang menjulang, suara berat menggoda, dan keringat yang mengalir di hampir seluruh tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun hampir membeku. Apalagi saat melihat napas terengah - engah namja tampan itu, oh.. Baekhyun hampir pingsan, Untung saja ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Ia kemudian berjalan depan pinggir lapangan, lalu dengan suara yang sengaja di imut - imutkan ia berteriak dengan keras. 

"Semuanya! Fighting! Kalian pasti bisa!"

Permainan basket yang panas tiba - tiba mendadak hening saat mendengar dan melihat kesumber suara, semuanya terdiam dengan mata melebar dan mulut yang menganga sempurna.

 _Syur~_

Pemain Stevano Senior High School mendadak mimisan, bahkan beberapa terlihat pingsan mendadak.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol terlihat bertopang dagu, ia hanya memainkan sedotan minumannya tanpa berniat meminumnya. 

**Puk~** **  
**

Tepukan seseorang dibahunya juga tidak berhasil membuatnya berpaling, ia masih fokus memainkan sedotannya.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Terlihat tidak senang, padahal sekolah kita menang" Kata orang itu sambil mengunyah makanannya. 

"Bagiku kita sama sekali belum menang. Ini semua karena Princess, kalau dia tidak datang pasti permainan akan terus berlanjut. Tapi karena dia, semua pingsan dan mimisan. Tentu saja permainan dibatalkan, dan kemenangan mutlak ditangan kita." Ucap Chanyeol tak terima.

Namja yang menepuk bahu Chanyeol tadi sedikit menggeram, namun ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Jangan salahkan Princess, ia hanya melaksanakan tugasnya. Lagi pula sepertinya lawan kita tidak peduli menang atau kalah. Malah mereka terlihat senang melihat Princess." Kata namja itu –Kris— sambil menunjuk sang Princess yang sedang dikelilingi namja dari Stevano senior high school dengan dagunya.

"Aku tau, tapi aku sedikit kesal padanya. Kenapa ia begitu sexy saat itu." Ujar Chanyeol menatap kesal melihat Princess-nya dikelilingi namja – namja yang tidak dikenal.

"Aku malah senang, kapan lagi aku dapat melihat dada mulusnya itu." Kris tersenyum mesum. Entah kenapa senyuman itu terlihat seperti senyum Kai.

"Ah! Brengsek kau." Maki Chanyeol tak terima.

"Sudahlah! Nikmati pesta ini. Lawan kita akan menginap disini malam ini, makanya kita tidak boleh melewatkan pesta bersama team lawan."

"Kau tidak cemburu melihat Princess dengan mereka Kris?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian tubuh jangkungnya bersandar dikursi.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, tapi tenang saja. Besok pagi ini mereka akan kembali, jadi setelah itu mereka harus say good bye pada Princess! Dan aku akan memilikinya selamanya. Haha." Ucap Kris sembari tertawa lebar penuh percaya diri.

"Dalam mimpimu!" Ketus Chanyeol tidak terima.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah para namja yang mengelilinginya, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal para namja itu. Karena mereka memang berasal dari Stevano Senior High School.

Rata – rata dari mereka tampak mengamati lekuk tubuh, dan wajah Baekhyun. Mengagumi setiap hal yang dimiliki namja mungi itu. Padahal saat itu ia hanya menggunakan baju namja dengan jaket, dan rambut wig berwarna brown nya. Tapi para namja itu tetap mengira bahwa ia adalah yeoja.

"Kau sangat cantik." Kata seorang namja bertubuh pendek dengan wajah penuh kekaguman.

' _Cih, masa mereka tidak tau aku namja?'_ Batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Malam – malam begini tidak baik seorang yeoja berada diluar, aku temani bagaimana?" Tawar namja itu.

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, terlalu malas meladeni namja mesum seperti mereka. Dari tempat ia duduk, ia dapat melihat para fansnya menatap kearah mereka dengan wajah jengkel. Mungkin mereka takut mendekatinya karena para namja dari Stevano SHS.

"Ayolah cantik, jangan teralu cuek. Kau membuat aku penasaran saja." Ucap namja itu lagi. Kali ini ia tampak mencolek dagu namja mungil itu.

"Brengsek kau! Aku namja pabo!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan emosi. Wajahnya memerah karena baru saja berteriak.

Semua namja yang berada ditempat itu membulatkan bibir mereka, tak menyangka yeoja cantik dan manis yang mereka pikir adalah seorang yeoja ternyata adalah seorang namja.

"K-kau serius?" Ucap namja itu tidak percaya.

"Ya benar! Kau mau apa? Pergi sana!" Usir Baekhyun dengan cueknya. Ia melipat tangannya didada.

Tiba – tiba namja itu tertawa lebar, lalu ia tampak menepuk – nepuk dadanya dengan sedikit keras.

"Jangan panggil aku Kim Joon Myeon kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu! Aku rela jadi gay demi kau sayang.. Haha." Seru namja yang ternyata Joon Myeon itu.

Tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi malam itu, para namja itu tampak senang _'bos'_ mereka tidak memandang gender. Yang penting cantik dan sexy, baik yeoja atau pun namja, mereka tidak peduli.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, bahkan Chanyeol saja ia tolak. Apalagi namja pendek itu.

"Mendapatkanku? Jangan harap!" Ucap Baekhyun sombong.

Joon Myeon tertawa angkuh, dengan sekali jentikan jari tiba – tiba seorang namja paruh baya dengan jas datang dengan memegang sebuah kotak kecil ditangannya. Lalu ia menyerahkan benda itu pada Joon Myeon.

"Aku akan memberikan ini padamu kalau kau menerimaku." Kata Joon Myeon sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar, cukup penasaran juga dengan apa yang berada didalam kotak kecil itu.

"Ini Cincin berlian. Harganya jutaan dollar. Apa kau tidak mau?" Tawar Joon Myeon, ia yakin namja mungil itu akan menerima cincin itu.

"B-berapa?" Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat mendengar harga fantastis itu, walaupun ia tidak tau berada harganya di korea. Tapi ia tau itu sangat mahal.

"Kau mau sayang?" Tawar Joon Myeon lagi. Ia menyodorkan benda itu ketangan Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu pun menerima cincin itu dengan tangan gemetar, apalagi saat melihat cincin yang luar biasa mewah itu.

"K-kau serius?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku serius sayang. Aku tampan, aku kaya, aku keren, dan aku sangat serius." Jawab Joon Myeon tidak nyambung.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus menerima namja itu atau tidak. Tapi kalau ia tolak tentulah cincin indah itu akan melayang. Dan ia tidak mau itu.

"K-kau punya apa lagi?"

"Aku punya baju – baju dari merek _GUCCI_ _,_ _CHANEL, Burberry, PRADA_ , dan lain – lain. Kau mau yang mana sayang?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, bahkan melihat saja ia tidak pernah. Apalagi memiliki pakaian – pakaian mahal itu. Mendengar mereknya saja ia sudah merinding.

"A-aku mau." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya dengan manja. Menghilangkan gengsi yang sempat muncul pada dirinya. Persetan dengan gengsinya yang tinggi, yang penting ia memiliki benda mahal itu. Urusan lain belakangan saja.

"Kau mau sayang? Sekalian saja aku akan memberikanmu sepatu _Berluti_ dengan ukuran kakimu."

Benda – benda yang baru saja Joon Myeon tawarkan pun kini telah berada dihadapan Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu mengangakan bibir mungilnya.

"K-kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku membawa semuanya di van pribadiku." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Joon Myeon langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Senyum penuh kemenangan terpatri dibibirnya.

Jelas Baekhyun tidak menolak, barang – barang sudah ditangannya. Ia tidak mungkin mengembalikannya lagi. Lagi pula ia tidak mau.

"Kau milikku sayang." Bisik Joon Myeon hingga membuat Baekhyun merinding. Apalagi saat Joon Myeon menghembuskan napasnya kearah tenguk namja mungil itu.

"Aku tampan kan?" Tanya Joon Myeon saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, matanya sengaja ia kerjap – kerjapkan agar Joon Myeon semakin tergoda.

"Aku tau aku tampan sayang. Sudah seribu orang yang mengatakan begitu. Lagi pula aku kaya, harta Appa ku tidak akan habis hingga 14 turunan." Jelas Joon Myeon dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun sempat merutuk, kalau tidak karena harta tentu orang akan menjauhinya. Jelas saja dengan kesombongannya orang tidak akan suka.

"Jadi sayang, ayo kita berduaan." Ajak Joon Myeon sambil menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kearah _limousine_ _mewahnya._

 _Di kejauhan tampak Jaejung meneteskan air matanya, ia tau ia telah kalah telak dengan namja kaya itu. Disampingnya berdiri Kai dan Sehun yang sedang menangis sambil berpelukan, mereka juga merasa kalah. Padahal sebelumnya mereka cukup percaya diri kalau mereka cukup kaya dan tampan._

 _Disisi yang lain terlihat Kris sedang menahan emosinya, apalagi saat melihat sang Princess dibawa masuk kedalam_ _limousine._

 _"Ah sialan! Namja pendek itu ternyata kaya sekali." Rutuk Kris hampir menangis._

 _Chanyeol sendiri tampak mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya memerah menahan emosi._

 _'Sebegitu mudahnya kah kau menerima namja itu? Apa hanya karena harta? Aku memang tidak bisa memberikanmu apa –apa. Tapi aku punya cinta.'_ _Batin Chanyeol sedih sekaligus emosi._

 _ **-oOo-**_

Baekhyun menatap kagum saat berada didalam limousine Joon Myeon, seumur - umur belum pernah ia memasuki mobil semewah ini. Bahkan mobil yang dimiliki orang tuanya adalah mobil butut yang tidak layak pakai.

"Bagaimana sayang? Mobilku tampan sama seperti diriku bukan?" Ucap Joon Myeon dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia menaikkan kerah lehernya tanda bahwa ia sangat tampan.

Mau tak mau namja mungil itu pun mengangguk, sejujurnya Joon Myeon memang tampan. Tapi menurutnya Chanyeol jauh lebih tampan.

"Sekarang kita bisa berciuman?" Tanya Joon Myeon yang langsung membuat namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya.

"I-itu—"

"Ayolah sayang, kita kan sudah resmi berpacaran." Kata Joon Myeong dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Umm.. Ba-baiklah. Tapi kau harus menutup mata." Ucap namja mungil itu. Lalu ia bergelayut manja ditangan Joon Myeon.

"Ah! Manisnya." Pekik Joon Myeon tertahan karena tidak tahan dengan keimutan namja mungil itu.

"Tutup matamu, chagi~ah."

Cepat - cepat Joon Myeon menutup matanya, kemudian namja mungil itu mendekatkan jari telunjuk dengan jari tengahnya ke depan bibir namja itu. Lalu dengan dorongan lembut, jari lentiknya menyatu dengan bibir Joon Myeon.

Cup~

Hanya beberapa detik karena Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya, lalu berpura - pura malu dengan menutup wajahnya.

"Astaga manis sekali!" Seru Joon Myeon berbinar senang.

Baekhyun tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, ia langsung berlari keluar dengan tingkah malu - malu kucing.

"Wah, segarnya." Ucap Joon Myeon yang juga ikut keluar. Ia tertawa senang saat melihat namja mungil itu masih berlari dengan malu - malu.

"Dapat tuan?" Tanya beberapa namja menghampiri Joon Myeon.

"Tentu saja! Joon Myeon! Apa yang tidak bisa ku dapatkan." Ucapnya bangga.

"Bibirnya manis sekali" Pekik Joon Myeon tiba - tiba. Ia memukuli lengan namja yang disampingnya dengan manja.

-oOo-

Baekhyun langsung memasuki kamarnya setelah habis berlarian, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30. Ia pun melepaskan wig dan menyimpan pemberian Joon Myeon, tapi cincin berlian telah melekat ditangannya.

"Indah sekali." Gumamnya senang.

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali, pasti harganya mahal." Ucap Chanyeol yang tiba - tiba berdiri didepan ranjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat wajah tak suka yang Chanyeol tunjukkan. Namja mungil itu pun langsung memamerkan cincin itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja suka, selain cantik harganya juga mahal." Ujar Baekhyun sembari menaikkan tangannya kewajah Chanyeol.

"Cih, namja gila harta." Ejek Chanyeol geram. Ia sangat cemburu.

"Kalau aku gila harta, kau peduli apa? Kita hidup memang butuh duit, bukan cuma modal cinta!"

 _Deg~_ _  
_  
Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, jantungnya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang yang tajam.

"Kau—" Chanyeol tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, terlebih saat namja mungil itu memandang rendah kearahnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol langsung meraih wajah namja Baekhyun dalam genggamannya, ia lalu mengecup bibir namja mungil itu dengan sedikit brutal. Hingga membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget, apalagi saat Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang. Baekhyun sama sekali tak berkutik.

Chanyeol menghisap bibir itu kuat - kuat, sesekali ia gigit kecil hingga lenguh kesakitan keluar dari bibir kecil Baekhyun.

Sambil berpagutan dengan lidah yang saling menyerang, Chanyeol menggesekkan bagian pribadi keduanya. Sontak saja Baekhyun yang walaupun cukup terangsang menjadi sadar, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kuat. Lalu dengan kekuatan penuh ia menampar pipi kanan Chanyeol.

 _Plak!_ _  
_  
Napasnya terengah - engah selepas menampar Chanyeol, wajahnya memerah dengan disudut matanya tergenang cairan asin.

"Kau sangat brengsek Chanyeol! Tidak cukup kau memperkosa Hye Seok hah? Sekarang kau ingin memperkosaku, lalu setelah itu kau tidak bertanggung jawab. Begitu? Brengsek!" Maki Baekhyun dengan keras.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, tangan kirinya memegangi pipi bekas tamparan Baekhyun.

"Tau apa kau?" Ucapnya pelan. Namun Baekhyun mendengar itu.

"Tau apa? Aku tau semuanya! Luhan sudah menceritakan padaku! Kalian memperkosa Hye Seok dengan sangat keji!"

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak pernah memperkosanya! Aku dan Hye Seok melakukan itu atas dasar suka dan cinta!" Teriak Chanyeol menggelegar.

 _Nyut~_

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit saat mendengar itu, sejujurnya mendengar itu sama saja dengan menyuruhnya mati. Ia sangat cemburu, walaupun sebenarnya ia terlalu telat menyadari hal itu.

"B-begitu?"

"Jangan bicarakan masa laluku! Karena aku tidak akan pernah melihat lagi kebelakang. Kau lah masa—" Chanyeol terdiam saat melihat Baekhyun menangis dengan keras. Ia sangat sedih melihat itu, ia ingin mati saja karena selalu saja membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"Maaf." Lirihnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia langsung menutup rapat - rapat selimutnya.

Membiarkan namja itu terus merasa bersalah.

-oOo-

Puluhan surat, bunga, dan coklat tampak berserakan diarea tempat duduk Baekhyun. Bahkan bangkunya telah disulap menjadi seperti kursi kerajaan. Diatas meja ada kertas berwarna pink dengan tulisan yang berisi : _'Ini semua untukmu sayang. Saranghae. Dari : Kim Joon Myeon yang tampan sekali'_ _  
_  
Baekhyun pun menghela napas kasar, namja kaya itu ternyata terlalu berlebihan.

"Princess, bolehkah aku dan Kai minta coklatmu satu saja?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ia menyodorkan coklat - coklat itu kearah Sehun.

"Ambil semua."

"Yehet! Kita pesta coklat Kai! Sama seperti kulitmu!" Seru Sehun kegirangan.

"Brengsek kau!" Teriak Kai tidak terima, namun mulutnya sibuk mengunyah coklat yang sebelumnya sempat ia curi.

-oOo-

"Aku sudah mengatakan agar Appa dan Eomma tidak usah datang kesini" Kata Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dilorong asrama. Dikiri dan kanannya tampak sang Appa dan Eomma dengan gaya yang tampak berkelas berjalan dengan gagah dan anggunnya.

"Kenapa sayang? Eomma ingin melihat kamarmu. Lagipula kemarin kau memenangkan pertandingan basketkan?" Ucap Eomma lembut. 

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kasar, tak suka jika mengingat hal itu. 

"Kau ini kenapa? Seharusnya kau senang Appa dan Eomma menyempatkan datang kesini." Ucap sang Appa tak mengurangi kewibawaannya. 

"Ck, masalahnya adalah.."

"Apa sayang?" Tanya Eomma penasaran.

"Itu kamarku." Chanyeol melangkah lebih dulu, lalu membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci.

"Masuklah." Katanya ketus.

Sang Eomma dan Appa langsung masuk, lalu menatap kamar itu dengan berdecak. 

"Terlalu sempit." Komentar Eomma. 

"Juga sangat pengap." Lanjut Appa.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas, komentar apapun tidak akan merubah keadaan.

"Tidak ada kamar yang lebih baik?" Tanya Eomma sambil membaca **Peraturan Menjadi Princess**. Dahinya mengernyit menandakan bahwa ia bingung. 

"Tidak ada, kamar ini jauh lebih baik." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menyandar ketembok dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Iya tapi kamar ini—" Ucapan Eomma Chanyeol terpotong saat melihat yeoja berpakaian minim keluar dari kamar mandi. Baik Yeoja itu, Chanyeol, maupun Appa dan Eomma tampak saling terkejut. Keempatnya saling membulatkan mata mereka.

"B-bagaimana bisa yeoja sexy berada dikamarmu Chanyeol~ah! Jangan bilang kalau dia itu adalah yeoja simpananmu!"

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cute Princess** **Chap. 8**

 **Title : Cute Princess**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan - Sehun**

 **\- Kai - Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : M, Romance, School Life.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! FF ini udah pernah saya post di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Jadi ini asli punya saya. Sekian :D**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik** _ **PRINCESS PRINCESS**_ **. Tapi overall ceritanya gak sama. Author cuma ngambil soal Princess nya aja.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya?**

 _"Iya tapi kamar ini—" Ucapan Eomma Chanyeol terpotong saat melihat yeoja berpakaian minim keluar dari kamar mandi. Baik Yeoja itu, Chanyeol, maupun Appa dan Eomma tampak saling terkejut. Keempatnya saling membulatkan mata mereka._ __

 _"B-bagaimana bisa yeoja sexy berada dikamarmu Chanyeol~ah! Jangan bilang kalau dia itu adalah yeoja simpananmu!"_ _  
_

**Chap. 8**

 _ **Happy Reading^^**_

"Apa? Tidak Eomma! Dia bukan yeoja simpananku." Elak Chanyeol sambil mendorong pelan orang itu.

"Bohong! Katakan yang sebenarnya! Dia memang yeoja mu kan?" Tuntut Eomma sembari mendekat, ia menatap sang anak dengan tajam. 

"Di-dia bu-bukan—" 

"Katakan Park Chanyeol!" Potong Eomma cepat.

Orang yang dituduh sebagai yeoja simpanan Chanyeol hanya mampu menunduk karena ketakutan, ia memilin - milin ujung gaunnya. 

"Eomma dengar dulu!" Ucap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sempat gugup. Ia langsung meraih lengan orang itu, lalu merangkulnya erat.

"Yak! Tidak usah berpelukan seperti itu?" Seru Eomma sambil melerai kedua orang itu.

Chanyeol langsung merasa kecewa, padahal ia sudah bahagia sekali karena telah memeluk orang yang sebenarnya adalah Baekhyun itu. 

"Aish!" Rutuk Chanyeol kesal, apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun dijauhkan darinya. 

"Jadi apa? Katakan siapa yeoja ini!"

"Baiklah! Dia ini adalah—"

Chanyeol sengaja menggantung perkataannya, karena ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah istri masa depannya.

"Dia apa?" Tanya Eomma penasaran dan tak sabaran. 

"Dia adalah temanku, dia ini laki – laki." Jawab Chanyeol lesu. Lesu karena merasa tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ada dihatinya. 

"Haha.. Kau pikir Eomma dan Appa percaya? Dasar bodoh!" Eomma dan Appa saling tertawa, merasa bahwa kebohongan anaknya sangat tidak berdasar. 

"Dia laki – laki Eomma!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai tidak nyaman. 

"Sudahlah, katakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula gadis ini sangat menarik." Kata Appa yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh Eomma. 

Chanyeol semakin frustasi karena orang tuanya tidak percaya padanya. 

Ia pun menarik Baekhyun mendekat, lalu dengan tiba - tiba ia memeluk dan mengecup bibir namja mungil itu. Kontan saja sang Appa dan Eomma membelalakkan mata mereka kaget.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, perasaan namja mungil itu campur aduk. Antara kaget, senang, malu, dan kesal. Wajahnya saja tampak telah memerah sempurna. 

"Sudah lihat? Dia namja!" Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun sang Eomma langsung memukulinya dengan bertubi – tubi. 

"Kau pikir apa hubungannya antara namja dengan ciuman, hah? Dasar bodoh!" Rutuk Eomma masih memukuli Chanyeol dengan tasnya. 

Tersadar dengan apa yang baru diperbuatnya membuat Chanyeol langsung memukul dahinya, ia merasa sangat bodoh. Pantas sang Eomma memukulinya.

"Aish! Hentikan Eomma! Eomma menjatuhkan martabatku." Gerutu Chanyeol berusaha menahan serangan Eomma. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun yang semakin menunduk. Mungkin merasa malu.

"Aigoo.. Anak ini nakal sekali! Katakan dia siapa? Atau Eomma nikahkan kalian disini." Ancam Eomma. Mendengar ancaman itu tentu saja membuat Chanyeol senang setengah mati, itulah yang ia harapkan.

"Aish baiklah! Sini." Chanyeol menarik tangan Eommanya, kemudian ia menyuruh sang Appa membelakangi mereka.

Kini Eomma dan Baekhyun telah berhadapan, Chanyeol sebagai pemisah ditengah.

Lalu tangan Chanyeol menuju kearah dada Baekhyun, jelas saja namja mungil yang semula menunduk itu langsung mendongak. Ia menatap kearah Chanyeol bingung.

 _Sret~_

Chanyeol langsung menutup hidungnya saat membuka baju bagian atas Baekhyun, terpampang sudah nipple berwarna merah muda dihadapannya. Itulah yang membuat ia menutup hidung, karena tiba - tiba ia mendadak mimisan. 

"A-aigoo Chanyeol~ah, apa kau tidak apa – apa?" Panik Eomma saat melihat hidung Chanyeol mengeluarkan darah. 

"Y-ya. Aku tidak apa - apa. Eomma lihatkan dadanya?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha menutup hidungnya.

"Ya, Eomma lihat. Dia memang namja, tapi cantik sekali." Jawab Eomma yang dengan sigap menyumbat hidung Chanyeol dengan tissue.

Baekhyun yang sempat sangat malu langsung menutupi dadanya, mata sipitnya menatap kearah Chanyeol khawatir. 

"Kau benar - benar tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia bergerak menuju kearah Chanyeol.

Jelas melihat raut khawatir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol diam tak berkutik, ia terlalu senang.

"A-aku tidak apa – apa." Jawab Chanyeol tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya, seolah terhipnotis. 

"Aigoo. Walaupun ia namja, tapi Eomma khawatir kau bisa khilaf." Ucap Eomma yang langsung diangguki sang Appa. 

"Ia terlalu cantik dan sexy sebagai namja. Mantan pacarmu yang bernama Hyeseok saja kalah." Lanjut Eomma.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tidak tau haruskah ia malu atau bangga.

"Jangan sampai ada kasus Park Chanyeol memperkosa namja. Aigoo apa yang ku pikirkan, jangan sampai." Eomma sudah membayangkan hal yang tidak - tidak. 

_'Benar Eomma! Dia memang sangat cantik dan sexy! Anakmu sudah tidak normal karena namja ini! Tapi jelas aku tidak akan memperkosanya, nanti saja kami membuat baby dengan penuh cinta. Astaga! Aku sudah tidak tahan!'_ Bathin Chanyeol sambil menyeringai mesum. 

"Apa yang Eomma pikirkan? Itu tidak mungkin! Lagi pula jika itu terjadi, nikahkan saja kami! Aku sangat ikhlas!" Kata Chanyeol berbinar. Sang Eomma langsung memukul kepalanya. 

"Itulah yang kau harapankan! Dasar!" Geram Eomma. Chanyeol hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas. 

**-oOo-**

Luhan mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Chanyeol, sesekali ia terkikik geli. Bagaimana pun pertemuan keluarga Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun sangat lucu. 

"Eomma sempat ingin memindahkan kamarku, karena Eomma takut aku memperkosanya. Tapi aku cepat melarang, untung Eomma mengerti dengan pekerjaan Baekhyun sebagai Princess." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tiduran memandang kelangit. Tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantal.

Luhan tersenyum, ia ikut menatap kearah langit sore itu.

"Jadi kau benar - benar mimisan?"

Chanyeol langsung mengangguk cepat, pikirannya kembali memutar kewaktu itu. 

"Benar! Kau tau Lu, nipplenya sangat indah! Oh gosh! Berwarna pink dan membengkak. Arggh." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak tahan mengingat hal itu. 

"Membengkak?" Tanya Luhan pura - pura polos, padahal ia ingin melihat wajah mesum Chanyeol. Kalau bisa ia ingin mengabadikan wajah itu, lalu memberikan pada Baekhyun. Agar namja mungil itu ilfeel pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, seperti habis dihisap dan di—" Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya. Lalu segera duduk disamping Luhan.

"Kau sangat kejam Lu. Kau tau kan aku sangat bernafsu sekarang? Jadi jangan memancingku." Gerutu Chanyeol. Ia tau Luhan sedang mempermainkannya, karena sedari tadi namja itu menahan tawa.

"Haha.. Baiklah. Aku ingin memberi komentar, sejujurnya kalian saling mencintai. Hanya saja ego kalian terlalu besar untuk jujur. Padahal tinggal mengakui saja."

Chanyeol menarik napas berat, sebenarnya ia pun mengakui hal itu. Tapi ego nya memang sedang - sedang tingginya. 

"Sulit Lu! Baekhyun sendiri terlalu ketus padaku. Kau tidak lihat bibir yang selalu ku cium itu ketika berbicara? Sangat ketus. Ingin sekaliku gigit hingga lumat." 

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, apapun topiknya pasti akan selalu menjurus kearah hal negatif. 

"Aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus segera mendapatkannya! Jangan mau kalah dari Joon Myeon!" Kata Luhan menyemangati. 

"Ck, Joon Myeon sialan itu menang karena dia punya harta! Kalau tidak tentulah dia tidak ada apa - apanya dibandingkan aku!" 

"Maka dari itu kau harus optimis!"

"Siap! Baekhyun is mine!"

 **-oOo-**

"Princess! Kau dipanggil, ada telepon untukmu." Kata Sehun sambil menyeruput bubble tea nya. Ia dan Kai baru saja memasuki kelas. 

Kai yang berada disamping Sehun hanya mengedipkan mata genit. 

Baekhyun yang semula bertopang dagu pun mendesah pelan, pikirnya siapa yang meneleponnya siang bolong seperti ini. Kalau tidak Appa, sudah pastilah Eomma nya. Tidak mungkin adiknya.

Ia pun berjalan keluar kelas, sebelumnya Kai sempat menggoda dan menoel dagu namja mungil itu. Namun Baekhyun menanggapinya sebagai angin lalu saja. 

**-oOo-**

"Hallo?" Ucap Baekhyun mengangkat telepon. Dibelakangnya berdiri Han Seonsaengnim, pria matang berusia sekitar 30tahunan. 

_"Hallo sayang."_ Jawab seseorang dari sebrang sana.

Baekhyun yang mengenal suara itu pun memutar bola matanya malas. 

"Mau apa kau?" Balas Baekhyun ketus.

 _"Aku merindukanmu sayang. Muah!"_

Namja mungil itu langsung mengusap - usap telinganya, ia benar - benar merasa geli sekaligus mual. 

"Kau ini! Katakan apa maumu! Cepat bodoh! Aku tidak punya waktu." Seru Baekhyun setengah berteriak. 

Deheman Han saem yang cukup keras menyadarkan Baekhyun, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. 

_"Aku hanya rindu padamu. Kau juga pasti merindukan Joon Myeon yang tampan bukan?"_

"Dalam mimpimu.. Ehm.. Maksudku, aku juga merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya setelah tersadar akan pemberian Joon Myeon padanya, ia tidak mau namja itu meminta kembali benda - benda mahal itu.

 _"Benarkah? Aku tau aku memang selalu, harus, dan wajib dirindukan!_ " Kata Joon terlalu percaya diri. 

Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah ingin muntah, Joon Myeon tidak akan dapat melihat itu. 

"Kalau begitu sudah ya, dan juga, jangan pernah menelepon kesini lagi. Sekolah melarang!" 

_"Astaga. Sekolah kampungan jaman batu itu terlalu kuno, tidak elit sekali seperti diriku yang tampan dan mempesona juga kaya raya."_ Ucap Joon Myeon berdecak elit.

Hampir saja Baekhyun menginjak gagang telepon kalau ia tidak melihat Han Saem yang berdiri dibelakangnya, kalau tidak habis lah benda itu. 

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Aku tutup ya?" Baekhyun ingin cepat - cepat menutup teleponnya, ia muak dengan kesombongan Joon Myeon.

 _"Baiklah. Kalau aku kesekolah mu lagi, aku akan membawa berapa pun handphone yang kau inginkan."_ _  
_

"Terserah. Aku tutup?"

 _"Muah-nya mana sayang?"_

Baekhyun berbalik kearah Han saem, lalu tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"M-muach."

 _"Lebih keras lagi sayang."_

"Muach!"

 _"Sayang, keras lagi."_

"MUACH! MUACH!"

 _Brak!_

Baekhyun membanting gagang telepon sanking kesalnya, membuat Han Saem menganga lebar. Tidak menyangka Princess yang cantik dan lemah lembut bisa semengerikan itu.

"Uhm.. Itu.. Maaf saem." Ucap Baekhyun gugup, ia menunduk dalam.

Han saem pun mulai tersadar, lalu ia berdehem keras.

"Tidak apa - apa. Tapi lain kali tolong katakan pada pacarmu untuk tidak menelepon kesekolah. Kecuali ada kepentingan." 

"Y-ya. Aku permisi dulu saem." Pamit Baekhyun masih menunduk malu. Ia tidak tau harus menaruh wajahnya kemana. 

"Ya."

 **-oOo-**

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya seseorang ketika Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor sekolah. 

"Joon Myeon." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menatap si penanya. Namun ia segera tersadar, ia menoleh kearah namja yang baru bertanya padanya.

Namja yang bertanya itu juga ikut tersadar, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pura - pura cuek.

"Kenapa bertanya? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Baekhyun menggoda. Tapi wajahnya justru terlihat seperti menginterogasi namja itu.

"Apa? Cemburu? Aku? Kenapa juga seorang Park Chanyeol cemburu?" Kata namja itu— Chanyeol.

 _'Aish! Tidak mau mengaku!'_ Batin Baekhyun kesal. Ia segera membawa kaki pendeknya melangkah menjauh.

Chanyeol sendiri mengikut dibelakang, ia memukul dahinya karena menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Aku benci padamu!" Ucap Baekhyun keras. Ia mengingat semua hal menjengkelkan yang Chanyeol pernah lakukan padanya.

"Aku juga membencimu!" Ujar Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Namun dalam hati ia melanjutkan.

 _'Aku tau aku membencimu itu sama dengan aku mencintaimu'_ Batin Chanyeol yakin.

"Aish! Menjauhlah! Tidak cukup kau mempermalukanku kemarin, hah?" Marah Baekhyun. Bibirnya tampak mengerucut. 

"Kapan? Aku tidak pernah mempermalukanmu." 

"Tidak pernah? Kau menunjukkan dada ku pada Eomma mu! Kau pikir aku tidak malu, hah?" Pekik Baekhyun. Ia menghentak - hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Lalu pergi menjauh.

 _'Aish! Mengapa ia mengingatkanku pada dadanya? Aku tidak tahan kan?'_ Batin Chanyeol yang tiba - tiba lemas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. 

_Bruk!_

"Chanyeol!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain ketika Chanyeol terus saja menatapnya, pipinya tampak bersemu merah. 

"Dahimu tidak panas. Tapi kenapa kau pingsan?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa melihat Chanyeol. Tangannya menempelkan handuk kecil kedahi namja itu.

"Aku kedinginan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menempelkan jarinya kepipi Baekhyun.

Tentu saja pipi mulus itu memanas, warnanya semakin merah.

"Oh." Ucap Baekhyun singkat. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan jari - jari lentiknya karena gugup. 

Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya pura - pura pingsan, itu adalah salah satu rencananya agar ia dan Baekhyun lebih dekat.

Dan rencana itu sepertinya berhasil, karena keduanya berada dikamar dengan Baekhyun yang merawatnya. 

"Dingin." Gumam Chanyeol pura - pura mendekap tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, keduanya pun bertatapan cukup lama. Hingga namja mungil itu merasa semakin gugup dan malu. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya. 

"Yak! Dimana rasa pertemananmu? Aku kedinginan dan kau diam saja? Begitu?"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, ia langsung melemparkan selimutnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Selimutmu bau. Aku tidak mau." Tolak Chanyeol sambil kembali melemparkan kearah Baekhyun.

"Aish!"

Baekhyun membuka lemari Chanyeol, lalu melemparkan pakaian asal.

"Aku tidak suka pakai jaket!" Tolak Chanyeol lagi.

"Yak! Jadi apa mu?" Geram Baekhyun, tangannya ia remas - remas sanking kesalnya.

"Aku pernah baca bahwa berbagi kehangatan—" Chanyeol tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Baekhyun sudah naik keatas tempat tidur dan memeluknya.

"Ini mau mu bukan? Tidak usah bersandiwara." Ucap Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol menggerutu, ia pikir Baekhyun akan dengan bodohnya bertanya soal berbagi kehangatan. Lalu Chanyeol akan menjelaskannya dengan romantis. Namun sayang semuanya gagal. 

Tapi dibalik itu semua, tentulah Chanyeol tetap merasa beruntung, karena Baekhyun sudah memeluknya erat tanpa basa basi.

"Apa kau merasa hangat?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mendongak.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan wajah bodoh, ia tiba - tiba menjadi gugup karena wajah Baekhyun sangat dekat.

Namja mungil itu hanya mampu memutar bola matanya malas, ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya. Lalu dengan cekatan ia melepaskan pakaian Chanyeol. 

_Glek!_

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat namja mungil itu membuka bajunya, ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Apalagi saat jari - jari lentik itu menyentuh dada bidangnya, oh, ia hampir saja melayang. 

Hal tak terduga pun terjadi, Baekhyun dengan santainya melepaskan pakaiannya hingga keduanya topless. 

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sambil menganga, apalagi saat namja mungil itu memeluk tubuhnya. Bagai ada sengatan listrik yang ia rasakan ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. 

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_ _  
_

Itulah yang keduanya rasakan. Jantung berpacu berkali - kali lipat. 

_'Apapun yang terjadi aku siap dan pasrah.'_ Batin Baekhyun pasrah kalau Chanyeol tiba – tiba menyerangnya. 

"B-Baek.."

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ia terlalu kesal pada namja tampan itu.

Padahal ia sudah berusaha menerima bahwa ia mencintai Chanyeol, ia sudah memasrahkan dirinya untuk namja itu. Tapi apa? Namja itu bahkan terlalu idiot untuk menerima sinyal – sinyal yang sudah ia berikan.

Saat ini ia sedang berada dikantin dengan Sehun dan Kai, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk didepannya dengan Luhan.

Namja tampan itu terus menerus mencuri pandang kearahnya, dan itulah yang membuat ia kesal. Ia benci dengan Chanyeol, ia benci dengan kebodohan namja itu.

"Aish.. Kenapa aku begitu membencinya ya?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kau membenci siapa? Kai? Dia memang pantas dibenci, karena hidungnya pesek." Kata Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kai langsung menggeram hebat, ia memukul kepala Sehun dengan sadisnya.

"Pesek – pesek begini tapi semua yeoja mengidolakanku. Hidung dan kulitku memiliki pesona yang tidak bisa ditolak siapapun." Ucap Kai membela diri.

Sehun meringis kesakitan, bibirnya tampak menggumam tidak jelas. Ia merutuki Kai yang memukul kepalanya, dan juga mengejek betapa percaya dirinya namja berkulit tan itu.

"Kalian sangat menyebalkan! Selalu saja bertengkar!" Kata Baekhyun emosi, ia segera pergi menuju kelas.

Kai dan Sehun yang heran dengan sikap Baekhyun pun saling berpandangan, lalu keduanya bersamaan mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin Baekhyun sedang datang bulan." Kata Sehun polos, ia menghisap bubble tea-nya yang sudah hampir habis.

"Kukira ia hamil makanya sensitif." Sahut Kai tak kalah polos.

Tiba – tiba keduanya bertatapan sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Setelah ini kita nonton ya?" Ajak Sehun.

Kai hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Ia menoleh kearah kanan, dan mendapati Luhan sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Suit.. Suit." Kai bersiul menggoda.

Sedangkan Sehun memasang senyum mesum terbaiknya kearah Luhan.

"Luhan, bokongmu makin besar." Katanya sambil memukul bokong Luhan.

Jelas saja Luhan yang sebenarnya ingin mengejar Baekhyun langsung emosi, ia menatap kedua idiot mesum itu dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

 _Buk! Buk!_

"Sakit!" Pekik Kai dan Sehun bersamaan saat Luhan meninju wajah keduanya.

"Ini peringatan buat kalian." Kata Luhan datar, ia langsung pergi begitu saja.

Tinggallah Sehun dan Kai yang meringis kesakitan, dengan seluruh isi kantin yang menertawakan keduanya.

 **-oOo-**

"Baekhyun! Tunggu!" Panggil Luhan saat Baekhyun hendak masuk kedalam kelas.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sedang mengejarnya, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya saat Luhan telah mendekat.

"Aku mau bicara." Jawab Luhan sambil memegang tangan namja mungil itu.

"Tentang Chanyeol? Pacarmu itu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, ia tau namja mungil itu sedang cemburu terhadapnya.

"Aku tau bahwa kau juga tau semua itu hanya pura – pura." Kata Luhan masih tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Kami pura – pura agar kau cemburu." Lanjut Luhan saat Baekhyun diam saja.

Namja mungil itu mengangguk.

"Memangnya dia suka padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Kalian sebenarnya sama – sama tau bahwa kalian saling suka satu sama lain, tapi ego kalian terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal itu."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, entah kenapa ia malu ketahuan menyukai Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak jujur?"

Lagi – lagi Baekhyun diam saja, ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ia juga sangat ingin jujur dengan perasaannya, tapi.. Entahlah, benar kata Luhan, ego nya memang terlalu tinggi.

"Ini berat Luhan~ah, tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Butuh mental yang kuat untuk mengakui perasaan ini."

"Aku tau, tapi kalian saling menyukai, jadi apa yang kalian takutkan? Hmm?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia juga tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan. Publik? Tidak, bukankah semua namja disini menyukainya? Masa lalu Chanyeol? Tidak juga, ia memang cemburu. Tapi itu sudah masa lalu, Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli. Jadi apa?

"Ah.. Tidak tau! Kau membuatku pusing!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Memang benar, cinta itu membuat kita bodoh! Terbukti dengan betapa bodohnya kau dan Chanyeol." Kata Luhan memasang wajah datar.

"Yak! Memangnya kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, hah? Seenaknya saja!"

"Aku kan mengatakan bahwa cinta membuat KITA bodoh! Aku termasuk didalamnya! Dasar bodoh!"

"Terserahlah! Aku mau masuk! Kalau dia cinta padaku seharusnya tadi malam ia langsung—" Baekhyun mengentikan perkataannya. Ia langsung menutup mulut dan merutuki betapa bodohnya bibir tipis itu. Hampir saja ia keceplosan.

"Memperkosamu, begitu?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, ia sangat malu karena Luhan mengetahui hal itu. Berarti Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya. Begitulah pikir namja mungil itu.

"Chanyeol memang sudah menceritakan padaku, ia tidak mau melakukan hubungan terlarang itu bukan karena ia tidak cinta padamu. Tapi ia tidak mau menyakitimu. Ia mau melakukannya dengan perasaan cinta yang tulus dari hati kalian masing – masing."

"Arggh! Mana mungkin Chanyeol punya pikiran sedewasa itu, dia itu kan bodoh! Paling itu hanya perkataanmu saja agar kami bisa bersama!"

Luhan memukul dahinya pelan, namja mungil itu terkadang tidak mudah ditipu. Padahal selama ini ia tampak bodoh dan mudah tertipu begitu saja.

"Benar! Chanyeol tidak mengatakan begitu! Ia tidak mau melakukan itu padamu karena ia gugup dan tidak bisa bergerak, ia merasa bagai tersengat listrik saat kulit kalian bersentuhan. Jantungnya bagai hendak melompat keluar, pipinya memanas dan suaranya tercekat tidak bisa bicara. Intinya kau melumpuhkan organ – organ tubuhnya." Ucap Luhan santai.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun bodoh, matanya mengerjap memandang Luhan.

"Iya, ia sudah dalam keadaan high. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Sebenarnya kau itu apa Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa semua namja bisa seperti itu saat berhadapan denganmu?" Luhan balik bertanya, ia ingin tau apa rahasia dari Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Kenapa semua namja jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak tau, yang pasti aku ingin normal – normal saja. Aku juga kasian pada mereka." Lirih Baekhyun sedih.

"Sudahlah.. Yang jelas, segera selesaikan urusan hati kalian. Aku bosan mendengar curhatan bodoh Chanyeol!"

"Y-ya"

 **-oOo-**

"Astaga! Pacarku cantik sekali!" Teriak seseorang ketika Baekhyun asik menyemangati team basket.

Semua langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada namja yang berteriak itu, dan kontan pandangan mereka terlihat tidak suka.

Apalagi Baekhyun, ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Kenapa sayang? Aku kan merindukanmu." Jawab namja itu yang sudah bisa kita tebak siapa. Dia adalah Joon Myeon.

"Ck! Aku tidak merindukanmu! Kalau ada hadiah untukku baru aku merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Tenang sayang, aku sudah meletakkan beberapa handphone didepan kamarmu. Dan juga beberapa pakaian dalam yang aku jamin mahal."

"Pakaian dalam? Pakaian dalam namja kan?" Baekhyun menatap curiga.

"Err.. I-itu.. Aku lupa kalau kau adalah namja." Joon Myeon membuat tanda peace ditangannya.

"Aish! Aku membencimu!"

"Sayang. Aku jauh – jauh datang kesini dengan jet pribadiku. Tapi kau bahkan tidak menerima kedatanganku dengan baik!" Ucap Joon Myeon sedikit marah.

Baekhyun langsung mundur kebelakang, sepertinya ia juga ketakutan. Ia tidak tau kalau Joon Myeon marah sangat menyeramkan.

"Yak! Jangan pernah memarahi My Baekhyun!" Teriak Jaejung tiba – tiba. Ia langsung menarik kerah Joon Myeon marah.

 _Bruk!_

Tiba – tiba Jaejung terjatuh begitu saja, karena bodyguard Joon Myeon menendangnya.

"Aish! Brengsek sekali!" Rutuk Kris yang semula hendak meninju Joon Myeon malah berbalik arah. Ia tidak mau bernasib sama dengan jaejung.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Joon Myeon yang tampan dan kaya, tangan kalian penuh kuman. Berbeda dengan tanganku yang _higienis._ _Buang air besar saja aku menggunakan tissue emas._ "

 _Grep!_

Baekhyun merasakan seseorang sedang menggenggam tangannya, aroma tubuh orang itu langsung merasuk kedalam hidungnya. Aroma yang mampu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"C-Chanyeol?" Gumamnya saat melihat orang itu tepat berada disampingnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar, lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya kearah Joon Myeon.

"Kim Joon Myeon! Tamat riwayatmu.." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

 **TBC**

 **Bagi yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya. Tinggal dua Chapter lagi kok.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cute Princess** **Chap. 9**

 **Title : Cute Princess**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan - Sehun**

 **\- Kai - Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : M, Romance, School Life.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! FF ini udah pernah saya post di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Jadi ini asli punya saya. Sekian :D**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik** _ **PRINCESS PRINCESS**_ **. Tapi overall ceritanya gak sama. Author cuma ngambil soal Princess nya aja.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya?**

 _Baekhyun merasakan seseorang sedang menggenggam tangannya, aroma tubuh orang itu langsung merasuk kedalam hidungnya. Aroma yang mampu membuatnya mabuk kepayang._

" _C-Chanyeol?" Gumamnya saat melihat orang itu tepat berada disampingnya._

 _Chanyeol menatapnya sebentar, lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya kearah Joon Myeon._

" _Kim Joon Myeon! Tamat riwayatmu.." Ucap Chanyeol pelan._

 **Chap. 9**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat kearah Joon Myeon, namun namja pendek itu malah mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh agar namja tampan itu menjauh.

"Tidak.. Tidak! Kau nanti saja, aku akan memilih yang selanjutnya agar melawan bodyguard-ku.. Umm.. Nah! Itu 2 orang namja yang warnanya hitam dan putih, yang hidupnya suram itu saja." Tunjuk Joon Myeon kearah 2 namja yang tampak ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis keduanya.

"K-kenapa harus kami?" Rutuk Kai pelan. Ternyata orang yang ditunjuk itu adalah Kai dan Sehun.

"Aku takut Kai." Bisik Sehun, kakinya sedikit bergetar.

"Kau pikir kau saja? Aku juga!"

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Tidak usah bertengkar begitu. Kalian berdua tetap akan kena tinjuan elit bodyguard-ku." Kata Joon Myeon sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Chanyeol sendiri mundur kebelakang, ia mendekat kearah Kris. Sejujurnya ia cukup takut melihat bodyguard Joon Myeon itu, selain badan mereka yang besar, otot mereka juga sangat keras, dan jangan lupakan wajah menyeramkan mereka itu.

"Kris, bantu aku." Bisik Chanyeol. Kris langsung berjengit ketakutan saat Chanyeol meminta bantuannya.

"Apa kau gila? Walaupun kita lebih tinggi tapi tetap saja mereka lebih besar dan berotot." Kata Kris yang sedetik itu juga membulatkan matanya. Apalagi kalau tidak karena melihat Kai dan Sehun dihajar.

"Ayolah Kris, aku ingin sekali melawan. Tapi ini bukan drama, walaupun aku pemeran utama tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan mampu melawan mereka."

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Pemeran utama? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kris, ini demi Princess?"

Kris langsung menatap kearah Baekhyun, namja mungil itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Kai dan Sehun dipukuli. Mata namja mungil itu bahkan terlihat memerah, tanda bahwa ia ingin menangis.

"Lalu maksudmu kita berdua melawan bodyguard itu? Satu lawan satu begitu? Aku lebih suka meninju wajah sombong namja pendek itu!" Ucap Kris ketus.

"Bukan bodoh! Maksudku.. Psss" Chanyeol langsung membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Kris. Setelah itu Kris mengangguk dan membisikkan rencana mereka kepada namja yang disampingnya. Begitu selanjutnya.

"Hey.. Para namja dibawah level? Kenapa kalian saling berbisik? Ah, aku tau. Kalian mengagumi betapa tampan dan kaya nya aku kan? Aku tau, aku tau.. Ah, aku memang terlalu tampan." Joon Myeon memegang wajahnya sambil berlagak menangis haru.

"Ingin sekali aku menginjak wajahnya itu." Kata Kris pelan, ia tidak mau kalau sampai terdengar bodyguard menyeramkan itu. Bisa – bisa wajah tampannya babak belur seperti Kai dan Sehun yang masih setia mereka hajar.

"Umma~" Rengek Sehun saat bodyguard menyeramkan itu menjambak rambut blondenya.

"Appa!" Pekik Kai saat wajahnya masuk kedalam ketek bodyguard.

"Hentikan Joon Myeon!" Teriak Baekhyun tidak tahan melihat teman – temannya dihajar sedemikian kejam.

"Aku akan melaporkan mu ke polisi dengan tuduhan kekerasaan sekaligus penyiksaan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan!" Lanjutnya.

Joon Myeon hanya tertawa mengejek, ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Sayang, bahkan hakim dan jaksa tunduk padaku, apalagi polisi. Haha.. Kau seperti tidak kenal calon suamimu yang tampan ini saja."

Baekhyun langsung memasang ekspresi ingin muntah, apalagi saat mendengar Joon Myeon mengatakan bahwa ia adalah calon suami Baekhyun.

"Benarkan sayang?"

 _Plak!_

Chanyeol menepis tangan Joon Myeon yang hampir menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, lalu ia memasang wajah sombongnya.

"Jangan sentuh Baekhyun dengan tangan kotormu. Bahkan tanganmu tidak lebih bersih dari kotoran!" Kata Chanyeol tak gentar.

Joon Myeon membulatkan bibirnya, ia merasa sangat terhina dengan ucapan namja itu. Seumur hidup baru kali inilah ia dihina seperti itu.

"Kau cari mati?" Sedetik kemudian bodyguard Joon Myeon sudah menarik leher baju basketnya, hingga menampilkan perut sixpacknya.

"Ya, aku cari mati!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil meludahi bodyguard itu.

"Serang!" Teriak Kris tiba – tiba.

Sekitar puluhan namja berlari kearah mereka, lalu menghajar 3 orang itu dengan membabi buta. Lihatlah Kris yang sedang meninju wajah sombong Joon Myeon hingga namja itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah memunculkan batang hidungmu lagi disini, atau kau mati ditangan kami! Apa kau mengerti?!" Teriak Kris dengan suara menggelegarnya.

"Y-ya, tidak akan penah." Ucap Joon Myeon ketakutan. Apalagi Kris masih menampari wajahnya.

Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun langsung membalas dendam mereka, bahkan Sehun membuang anginnya didepan wajah sang bodyguard.

Chanyeol sendiri menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari keramaian, ia menarik namja mungil itu menuju kamar mereka. Tak ada percakapan yang keduanya lakukan hingga sampai menuju kamar.

 **-oOo-**

"Tadi sangat menyeramkan sekali." Ucap Baekhyun membuka percakapan. Ia duduk disisi ranjangnya.

"Kau juga hebat berani berkata seperti itu pada Joon Myeon." Lanjut Baekhyun karena tak kunjung dapat respon dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja, matanya menatap tajam kearah namja mungil itu, membuat sang namja mungil menunduk ketakutan.

Padahal Chanyeol tak ada niat menatap namja mungil itu dengan tajam, ia hanya berusaha bersikap keren. Kapan lagi ia keren dimata Baekhyun, pikirnya.

' _Kau tidak tau saja Baekhyun~ah, padahal aku ketakutan setengah mati tadi.'_ Batin Chanyeol sedikit merinding.

"C-Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun kebingungan. Pasalnya sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya diam saja sambil menatap wajahnya. Ia pikir namja itu kerasukan sesuatu.

"Apa?" Balas Chanyeol masih berpura – pura keren.

"Kau melamun." Kata Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Tidak, aku hanya memandangi dirimu. Ck, aku tidak menyangka kau pacar si pendek itu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari berdecak kesal.

"Apa? Tidak! Aku bukan pacarnya! Aku tidak pernah menerimanya, aku hanya menerima pemberiannya saja." Ujar Baekhyun tak terima dikatakan pacar Joon Myeon.

"Benarkah? Dasar matre!"

"Aish! Kalau kau diberi sesuatu yang mahal pasti kau akan langsung menerimanya, begitu juga aku." Baekhyun membela diri.

"Tidak, selagi aku bisa membelinya kenapa harus menerima dari orang lain? Lagi pula aku tidak mau harga diriku jatuh dengan menerima pemberian orang lain, memangnya aku tidak mampu apa?" Chanyeol segera tersadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Ingin sekali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena namja mungil itu sudah menunduk dalam.

"Ya, aku memang orang miskin. Membeli barang – barang mahal seperti itu aku mana mampu, tapi aku berpikir secara realistis. Ia memberiku, tentu aku menerima. Lagi pula orang bodoh mana yang menolak? Dan itu rezeki, tidak mungkin ditolak. Aku bukan orang bodoh." Kata Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, ia sudah dikatakan bodoh oleh namja mungil itu. Sekarang apa lagi? Sudah jatuhlah image keren yang berusaha ia buat.

"Baiklah. Aku memang bodoh." Ucap Chanyeol lemah.

"Memang." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"T-tidak, maksudku.. Aku—"

"Kau memang bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Lagi – lagi ia terlihat bodoh didepan Baekhyun.

"Bodoh~" Bisik Baekhyun dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima bahwa aku bodoh. Tapi kalau Kris menang dariku."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Maksudku, aku ingin beradu kekuatan tangan dengan Kris, kalau aku kalah berarti aku bodoh."

Namja mungil itu mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus memakai pakaian dalam yeoja pemberian Joon Myeon."

Mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak kaget, bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah berpikir memakai pakaian itu. Tapi Chanyeol malah berpikir kearah sana.

"Dasar mesum! Tidak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun mentah – mentah.

"Berarti kau yakin kalau aku akan menang mengalahkan Kris kan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Kris lebih tinggi darimu!" Ucap Baekhyun yang sebenarnya dalam hati sedikit takut. Bisa saja kan Chanyeol menang melawan Kris.

"Bukan berarti karena ia lebih tinggi jadi ia lebih kuat dariku. Akan kubuktikan!" Kata Chanyeol penuh percaya diri.

"Silahkan kalau begitu." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit gentar.

 **-oOo-**

"Bagaimana kabarmu Princess?" Tanya Kris pagi itu, semua pasang mata yang berada dikelas menatap kearah mereka. Seolah menunggu jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu.

"A-aku baik Kris." Jawab Baekhyun lembut.

Kris mengangguk sembari tersenyum senang, lalu ia mengacak rambut brown milik namja mungil itu.

"Kris! Aku ingin menantangmu!" Teriak Chanyeol tiba – tiba. Ia baru saja masuk kekelas dengan Luhan.

Kai dan Sehun entah kenapa bisa ikut dengan mereka, dengar – dengar dari gosip yang telah beredar bahwa Luhan lah yang merawat luka keduanya. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa mereka lah yang paling banyak mendapat luka.

"Menantangku? Jangan cari masalah, aku tidak mood." Ucap Kris dengan wajah tertekuk. Sepertinya ia memang sedang badmood.

"Benarkah? Walaupun hadiahnya bisa kencan dengan Princess?"

Sontak Kris membelalak kaget, siapa yang tidak menginginkan hadiah seperti itu? Tentulah ia tidak akan menolak.

"Yak! Mana ada hadiah seperti itu!" Protes Baekhyun. Padahal perjanjian mereka kan tidak seperti itu.

"Aku mau!" Teriak Kris senang.

"Aku juga mau!" Sahun Kai dan Sehun heboh.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" Kali ini seluruh isi kelas yang berteriak heboh.

"Kalian tidak boleh! Hanya aku dan Kris." Kata Chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi protes.

"Sekarang kita mulai." Kata Kai yang tiba – tiba berlagak jadi juri. Bahkan ia memakai dasi kupu – kupu yang entah dari mana ia dapat.

Kris dan Chanyeol berjalan kearah meja yang ditentukan, lalu keduanya mengambil posisi dengan tangan kanan yang saling tergenggam. Mereka hendak melakukan panco.

"Baik.. Satu, dua, mulai.."

"Kris! Kris! Kris!"

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Pendukung kedua namja itu saling bersorak meneriakan nama mereka, agar sang pilihan bisa memenangkan perlombaan konyol tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya berdiri dipojok sambil menggigiti kukunya, harap – harap cemas siapa yang akan menang. Karena siapapun yang menang tidak ada yang menguntungkannya.

Berkencan dengan Kris? Tentu mereka akan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, lalu menuju bukit sambil berpegangan tangan. Selanjutnya, dengan diiringi matahari terbenam keduanya akan berciuman. Oh, itu sangat konyol. Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun tidak berani.

Tapi jika Chanyeol menang? Ia harus memakai pakaian dalam yeoja! Yang benar saja, ia merasa dilecehkan. Bagaimana jika tiba – tiba Chanyeol memperkosanya? Oh, tentu dia akan sangat bahagia.. T-tunggu dulu? Bahagia? Ya, ia memang sangat bahagia. Tapi tetap saja baginya itu konyol. Lebih konyol malah dari harus berkencan dengan Kris.

Chanyeol tiba – tiba mengeluarkan smirknya saat dirasa Kris mulai lemah, bahkan keringat tampak mengalir dari pelipis Kris.

"Kau akan kalah Kris." Bisik Chanyeol meremehkan.

"Jangan harap bodoh!" Kris mendengus kasar, ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bagaimana pun kalau ia kalah tentulah akan jatuh harkat dan martabatnya dimata Princess dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah Kris, permainan ini berakhir."

 _Buk!_

"Pemenangnya adalah Park Chanyeol!" Seru Kai sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Chanyeol. Pendukung Chanyeol tampak bersorak gembira. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Baekhyun.

"Habislah aku." Gumam Baekhyun sangat lirih.

 **-oOo-**

"Hey!" Sapa Chanyeol saat ia baru memasuki kamarnya.

Tampak Baekhyun sedang melipat pakaiannya, ia hanya menjawab sapaan Chanyeol dengan deheman.

"Itu kaus kakimu?" Tanya Chanyeol konyol saat melihat kaus kaki berwarna biru muda dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, ini kaus kaki halmeoni ku." Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah konyol.

"Jangan bohong! Sini! Ini untukku." Kata Chanyeol sambil merebut kaus kaki itu. Lalu ia tersenyum senang.

"Sekalian saja kau minta celana dalam ku." Ucap Baekhyun menyindir.

"Ah! Bicara soal celana dalam, aku jadi ingat hutangmu."

"H-hutang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup. Ia sedikit menyesal telah membicarakan soal celana dalam.

"Hutangmu.. Memakai pakaian dalam yeoja. Jangan bilang kau lupa chagi~ah."

"C-chagi?"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget, pasalnya kata 'Chagi' meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Umm.. M-maksudku. Cha.. Chanyeol begitu! Kau salah mendengar!" Ralat Chanyeol gugup. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Benarkah?" Goda Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"T-tentu saja! Yak! Sekarang juga kau harus memakai pakaian dalam yeoja itu! Cepat!" Titah Chanyeol dengan suara keras. Padahal karena ia gugup.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia sangat malu sekali harus memakai pakaian dalam yeoja dihadapan Chanyeol. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, namja itu terlalu bersikeras agar ia memakai pakaian dalam yeoja.

"Kapan – kapan saja ya? Atau tunggu kita menikah." Ucap Baekhyun polos.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya. Bibirnya juga terbuka lebar, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal tersebut.

Pipi Baekhyun mulai memanas, apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah memerah juga. Keduanya mendadak salah tingkah.

"Umm.. Cepatlah! Ayo pakai." Suruh Chanyeol lagi, namun ia tidak menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ia terlalu malu.

"Aish! Baiklah!" Geram Baekhyun. Setelah mengambil pakaian dalam itu, ia segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kami menjadi salah tingkah begini sih? Jantungku juga berdegup kencang! Aish! Aku tidak suka situasi begini." Rutuk Chanyeol pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kepala Baekhyun muncul dibalik pintu kamar mandi, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Chanyeol tampak diam sebentar, ia juga ikut menatap wajah memelas yang namja mungil itu tunjukkan.

"Aku yakin."

Baekhyun menghela napas keras, ia pun mengeluarkan kaki kiri pendeknya pertama, hingga terlihatlah kaki mulusnya yang selalu menjadi tontonan sehari – hari.

Chanyeol menelan liurnya susah payah, apalagi saat Baekhyun ikut mengeluarkan tangan kirinya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tali yang berada diatas pundak Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol.. A-aku."

"Kemari Baek—" Potong Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar, matanya tak pernah lepas dari pergerakan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun pun membulatkan tekadnya, dengan keberanian yang hampir seratus persen terkumpul, ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Lalu berdiri dengan pasrah dihadapan Chanyeol.

Mata dan bibir Chanyeol membulat dengan sempurna, ia benar – benar terpana dengan penampakan namja sexy yang berada dihadapannya. Ia tak dapat berkata apa – apa, mulutnya masih menganga. Bahkan ia tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya barang sedetik pun.

"Aish.. A-ku.."

 _Grep!_

Tiba - tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu keatas ranjang.

Baekhyun terpekik kaget atas perbuatan Chanyeol tersebut, ia pikir mungkin inilah akhir dari keperjakaannya. Ya, tentu Chanyeol akan memperkosanya bukan? 

"C-Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Baekhyun tertahan. 

Chanyeol hanya diam saja, wajahnya ia benamkan diceruk leher namja mungil itu, napasnya terdengar tidak beraturan.

"C-Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol masih diam, tangannya meraih selimut, hingga keduanya tertutupi selimut.

"..Yeol?"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku merasa ingin pingsan tadi."

"A-apa?"

"Kau benar - benar sexy." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, ia terdengar tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, pandangannya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang jaraknya lebih kurang 2 sentimeter.

"Ne.. Umm.. I-itu.. Bisakah k-kau lepaskan itu?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke dada Baekhyun, wajahnya tampak gugup saat mengatakan itu.

"K-kenapa?"

"Terlihat sangat mengganggu.. M-maksudku, lebih baik aku melihat dadamu saja." Kata Chanyeol semakin gugup. 

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, apalagi saat napas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Tanda bahwa jarak mereka sangat dekat, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun menarik tali yang tergantung dibelakang punggungnya, hingga _breast holder_ sexy berwarna merah itu terlepas begitu saja.

Napas Chanyeol mulai kembali terdengar tidak beraturan, matanya tidak fokus menatap objek yang ia pandang. 

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun yang heran melihat kegugupan Chanyeol tersebut.

"I-itu.. Dadamu bagus.. Ah! Ma-maksudku.. A-ayo kita bicarakan hal lain". Ucap Chanyeol semakin gugup. Bahkan ia sudah menutup matanya karena merasa malu telah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya.. Liburan nanti aku ingin mengajakmu kerumahmu. Lalu kita bisa bercin— Err.. Maksudku, kita bisa berlibur bersama." Ucap Chanyeol tidak fokus. Bagaimana bisa fokus jika ada namja sexy setengah bugil tidur disampingnya.

"Aku justru ingin mengajakmu kerumahku." Ucap Baekhyun lembut, ia menatap tepat ke mata Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia sedikit tertawa melihat kegugupan Chanyeol itu.

"Apa? Tidak usah, aku belum siap bertemu dengan calon mer.. M-maksudku calon mertua.. T-tidak! Maksudku calon.. Calon—" Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan sekaligus semakin gugup.

"Haha.. Kau kenapa, hah?" Tanya Baekhyun pura - pura tidak tau kegugupan Chanyeol tersebut. Ia mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"A-aku.. Umm.. K-kau sangat sexy." Jawab Chanyeol bodoh. Dan lagi - lagi menyesali kebodohannya.

"Aku tau Chanyeol~ah." Ucap Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia hendak memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, namun tiba - tiba gerakannya terhenti. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi.

Ia pun langsung membalikkan tubuh setengah bugilnya.

"Ayo tidur." Ajak Baekhyun tanpa menoleh. 

Chanyeol mengerti kenapa namja mungil itu berbalik, sangat mengerti malah. Ia pun hanya mampu merutuki betapa bodoh dan memalukannya dirinya.

 _'Aku tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang berdiri tadi'_ Batin Batin Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 **-oOo-**

"Kau pernah mendengar pepatah, tidak ada rotan akar pun jadi?" Tanya Kai saat ia dan Sehun berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Sehun menggeleng, ia asik menyesap bubble tea-nya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kau tau maksudnya apa?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Mungkin maksudnya, kalau orang tuamu tidak punya rotan untuk memukulmu, memakai akar pun jadi." Jawab Sehun polos. Ia sedikit bangga mendengar jawabannya yang brilian.

"Bukan bodoh! Maksudnya adalah, tidak ada yeoja, namja pun jadi." Jelas Kai tak kalah bodoh.

"Oh." Sahut Sehun terdengar tidak peduli.

"Yang artinya adalah, jika aku tidak bisa bersama Princess, bersama mantan Princess pun jadi."

Sehun lagi – lagi mengangguk, namun tiba – tiba ia membulatkan matanya.

"Sialan kau! Mereka milikku!" Teriak Sehun hingga liurnya muncrat kedepan wajah Kai.

"Aish! Siapa cepat dia dapat." Seru Kai yang tiba – tiba berlari menuju kelas.

Sehun tidak mau ketinggalan, ia juga ikut berlari dibelakang Kai. Sesekali tangannya menggapai tubuh Kai agar ia tidak ketinggalan.

"Tunggu kkamjong!"

 **-oOo-**

"Baekhyun!"

"Luhan!"

Kai terlihat memeluk Luhan yang tampak mendelik tajam, Sedangkan Sehun sedang memeluk Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Dia milikku mulai sekarang." Ucap Kai menyeringai. Tak sadar kalau Luhan sudah memberikan tatapan yang mematikan.

"Kalau begitu Baekhyun milikku!" Seru Sehun tak mau kalah. Baekhyun mulai memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah tau perdebatan kedua sahabat itu.

"Eh? Eumm.. Bisakah kita tukaran Sehun~ah?" Tawar Kai tiba – tiba.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang berada didalam pelukannya sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sekarang keadaan berbalik, Kai lah yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun memeluk Luhan.

Luhan masih memasang wajah mematikannya, tapi sepertinya kedua namja itu tidak perduli. Buktinya mereka masih menatap couple masing – masing. Seolah tidak puas dengan namja yang berada dipelukan mereka tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memeluk Luhan disebelah kiriku." Ucap Kai pada Sehun. Namja berkulit susu itu mengangguk, lalu melepaskan Luhan kepelukan Kai.

"Wah~ Bahagianya dikelilingi namja cantik!" Teriak Kai heboh.

Sehun segera tersadar dari kebodohannya, ia langsung menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Lalu kemudian menarik Luhan juga kedalam pelukannya.

"Wah~ Aku juga dikelilingi namja cantik!" Teriak Sehun tak kalah heboh.

"Kau pikir kami boneka eoh?! Sialan!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal.

Luhan menatap Kai dan Sehun bergantian dengan tajam, jelas saja kedua kaki namja itu bergetar hebat. Mereka tidak siap dihajar oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal dari bangkunya, kepalanya menggeleng tanda ia tidak suka. Menurutnya kedua namja idiot itu terlalu idiot, karena mereka sudah berani bermain – main dengan Luhan. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan Luhan berikan pada kedua namja itu.

"Ikut aku kebelakang." Ucap Luhan datar. Ia segera berlalu keluar kelas.

"Habislah kita." Bisik Kai ketakutan.

"Itu karena kau! Kau sangat konyol! Bagaimana ini?" Lirih Sehun masih bergetar.

"Rasakan kalian! Haha!" Tawa Baekhyun membahana.

Kris menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus, ia senang melihat idolanya itu juga senang.

"Ku pikir ia semakin cantik saja." Kata Kris masih menatap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun ke wajah Kris. Kemudian ia melipat tangannya didada.

"Ia memang cantik." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Ya! Kau benar.. Aku sering berkhayal bahwa aku adalah pacarnya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bukan?"

Alis Chanyeol saling bertautan, bibirnya terlihat melengkung kebawah. Menandakan bahwa ia cemburu.

"Ehem! Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu!" Ujar Chanyeol masih melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Bahkan sebelum tidur pun aku sering berkhayal ia menjadi istriku, lalu kami saling berciuman dan berpelukan diatas tempat tidur." Tutur Kris tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang semakin cemburu.

"Tidak sopan membayangkan hal menjijikkan seperti itu!" Geram Chanyeol.

"Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian ia hamil, dan setiap aku hendak berangkat kerja, aku pasti akan mencium perutnya. Lalu berbicara pada calon bayi kami. Ah! Sangat romantis."

Rahang Chanyeol tampak mengeras, matanya memerah menatap Kris. Tangannya bahkan sudah terkepal hendak meninju wajah namja tampan itu.

"Baekhyun bukan yeoja." Kata Chanyeol tertahan karena emosi.

"Ketika baby kami lahir, kami akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Setiap hari kami akan bermain dengan Wu KrisBaek. Lalu baby kami akan memanggilku daddy.. Daddy calanghe~" Ucap Kris tak peduli. Matanya masih menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang.

"Itulah yang nanti akan kami berdua lakukan. Bukan kau dengannya. Brengsek!"

"Lalu ketika—"

"STOP! STOP! Kau membuatku semakin emosi! Arrggh!" Chanyeol mendorong Kris kebelakang. Hampir saja namja itu terjungkal kebelakang.

"Yak! Kau—" Kris tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat Chanyeol menuju kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedang melamun sambil betopang dagu pun terkejut, apalagi saat Chanyeol menyambar bibir mungilnya. Ia tidak percaya. Mata sipitnya bahkan sudah membulat sempurna.

Hanya ciuman biasa sebenarnya, namun mampu membuat seisi kelas menjatuhkan rahang mereka. Mereka terlalu terkejut dengan perbuatan Chanyeol. Itu benar – benar diluar dugaan mereka. Memangnya siapa yang berani mencium Princess didalam kelas? Hanya Park Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeol..?" Sebut Baekhyun ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

Chanyeol menatap namja mungil itu sendu, dengan jarak sedekat itu mereka saling merasakan napas masing – masing menerpa wajah mereka.

"Please, be mine."

 _Deg! Deg! Deg!_

 **TBC**

Don't forget to review~ Chapter depan bakal tamat kok.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cute Princess** **Chap. 10 -End-**

 **Title : Cute Princess**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan - Sehun**

 **\- Kai - Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : M, Romance, School Life.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! FF ini udah pernah saya post di salah satu FP EXO Fanfiction sekitar tahun 2013-2014. Jadi ini asli punya saya. Sekian :D**

 **Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari komik** _ **PRINCESS PRINCESS**_ **. Tapi overall ceritanya gak sama. Author cuma ngambil soal Princess nya aja.**

 **Summary : Baekhyun yang telah duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School mendaftarkan diri sebagai Princess disekolahnya yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus laki – laki. Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol sang kapten basket sekaligus teman sekamarnya?**

 _Chanyeol menatap namja mungil itu sendu, dengan jarak sedekat itu mereka saling merasakan napas masing – masing menerpa wajah mereka._

" _Please, be mine."_

 _Deg! Deg! Deg!_

 **Chap. 10**

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget, setelah Chanyeol menciumnya didepan semua teman - temannya, namja tampan itu kini malah menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia benar - benar tidak menyangka akan hal itu.

 _Deg~ Deg~ Deg~_

Begitulah bunyi detak jantungnya, apalagi saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sendu. Ah, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan. 

"A-artinya?" Pertanyaan bodoh keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membuat ia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya. 

Chanyeol menaikkan alis kirinya, ia pikir namja mungil itu terlalu bodoh tidak tau apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kris, bisakah kau katakan apa artinya?" Pinta Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah Kris.

Namja yang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol tersebut mendengus malas, ia melipat tangan didada.

"Kalau aku mengatakan artinya, maka aku yang akan mendapatkan Princess. Bagaimana?" Tantang Kris.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya secara perlahan, wajah horor ia hadiahkan langsung pada namja itu.

 _'Kau mau mati?'_

Kris membaca gerakan bibir Chanyeol tersebut, ia pun kembali mendengus malas.

Ia tidak terlalu takut sebenarnya dengan acara pernyataan cinta Chanyeol, karena ia yakin namja itu tidak akan diterima. Yang ia kesal kan adalah namja itu mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibir, ia sangat marah.

"Artinya adalah, jadilah milikku." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan sendu.

Baekhyun menggigiti kukunya gugup, ia bimbang antara haruskah ia menerima, atau menolak namja itu. 

Kalau ia tolak, ia berani jamin setelah ini ia akan sangat menyesalinya. Tapi kalau ia terima tentulah akan berakhir sangat bahagia, tapi ia takut. 

"A-aku—" 

"Jangan Princess!" Teriak Kai dan Sehun yang tiba - tiba muncul didepan pintu. Wajah mereka tampak babak belur, merah kebiruan tampak mendominasi wajah mereka. Baekhyun berani jamin bahwa Luhan baru saja menghajar mereka habis - habisan.

"Iya Princess! Jangan! Kalian kan tidak saling mencintai! Kau mencintai aku, dan Chanyeol mencintai Kris. Jadi lebih baik jangan!" Ujar Sehun dengan polos sambil mengusap sesuatu yang meleleh dari dalam hidungnya. Darah. 

"Sejak kapan aku mencintai Kris? Dasar bodoh!" Rutuk Chanyeol emosi. Begitu pun Kris, ia tampak memasang ekspresi berlebihan. Seolah ingin muntah dan pingsan secara bersamaan. 

"Dan lagi pula Baekhyun tidak mencintaimu!" Lanjut Chanyeol geram.

Sehun hanya tertawa polos, lalu ia memasang ekspresi malu - malu agar Chanyeol tidak marah. 

"Bodoh! Princess mencintaiku!" Bisik Kai kesal.

"Oh, iya ya." Ucap Sehun. Namun sedetik kemudian tersadar. Ia hendak melayangkan protes, namun seseorang menarik kerah bajunya dan Kai.

"Ikut denganku keluar! Kalian tidak bisa dibiarkan disini!" Ucap Luhan memasang wajah sangar. Kai dan Sehun pun menurut. Namun sebelum keluar kelas, Kai masih sempat melambai kearah Princess.

"Kris! Dan kalian semua yang semua yang berada disini, KELUAR!" Kata Luhan penuh penekanan pada kata keluar.

Semua langsung beranjak keluar, rata - rata dari mereka tampak menggerutu kesal. Tapi yang mengusir mereka Luhan, mereka bisa apa.

"Aku sangat kesal padamu." Ucap Kris saat berada dihadapan Luhan.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, dan aku ingin mencekik lehermu." Kata Luhan dengan senyum aneh. 

Kris langsung merinding, nyawanya sudah berada dalam bahaya. Ia tidak mau itu, jadi ia memutuskan langsung berlari keluar. 

"Thank's Luhan! Kau yang terbaik." Teriak Chanyeol sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. 

"Ya! Awas saja kalau kau gagal." Ancam Luhan dengan seringai mematikan.

"Sip!"

Selepas kepergian teman - teman mereka, keduanya mulai saling memandang. Lalu tiba - tiba saling menunduk malu - malu. 

"Umm.. A-aku—" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia memilih menatap lebih lama kearah namja tampan itu.

Chanyeol yang ditatap sedemikian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tangan kirinya bergerak mengipas - ngipas tubuhnya, hembusan napas keras berkali - kali ia lakukan. Seolah - olah ia hendak melahirkan saja. 

"K-kalau aku mengatakan ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjap - ngerjap. 

Chanyeol kembali salah tingkah melihat wajah imut Baekhyun itu, matanya bergerak gelisah. 

"Uh.. I-itu.. A-aku akan m-memelukmu dengan erat." Jawab Chanyeol susah payah.

"Kalau aku menolak, bagaimana?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol tampak kecewa, namun tidak menutup kegugupannya.

"K-kau akan.. Akan.. Ku gigit dibibir."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, ia cukup geli mendengar jawaban Chanyeol tersebut.

Dan satu hal yang kini ia ketahui adalah bahwa Chanyeol mudah sekali gugup saat berada disampingnya. 

"Aku akan menerimamu jika kau mampu menatap wajahku selama 5 menit." Tantang Baekhyun tiba - tiba.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, ia ragu akan berhasil melakukan hal itu. Akhir - akhir ini ia mudah sekali gugup saat melihat Baekhyun. 

"B-baiklah" Ucap Chanyeol ragu. Ia mulai mendekat.

Ketika keduanya berhadapan, Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak sanggup. 

"Ayolah, tatap aku."

"B-baik." Semburat merah muncul dipipi Chanyeol, begitupun dipipi Baekhyun. Hanya saja namja mungil itu mampu menatap tepat ke mata Chanyeol.

10 detik kemudian tiba - tiba Chanyeol menutup hidungnya, darah merah segar tampak mengalir. 

"Kau kenapa, hah?" Panik Baekhyun sambil menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, tangannya sibuk mengusap darah itu. 

"A-aku tidak s-sengaja m-memikirkan dadamu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan sekali.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, ia pikir namja tampan itu terlalu aneh. Padahal waktu kemarin ia hampir telanjang saja namja itu baik - baik saja. 

"Dasar otak mesum!" Kata Baekhyun. Namun tangannya ikut sibuk membersihkan darah itu.

"Hehehe."

"Kau tidak punya penyakit serius seperti didrama – drama bukan?" Selidik Baekhyun. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak! Kadang – kadang aku juga sakit, sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit—"

"Aku juga idiot!" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Hehe.. Umm." Chanyeol hanya tertawa gugup. Apalagi saat Baekhyun dengan telaten menyumbat hidungnya menggunakan tissue. Dalam hati ia sempat berucap.

' _Calon istri yang baik.'_

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau m-menerima ku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berpaling. Ia kembali gugup. Karena Baekhyun menatapnya dengan intens.

"A-aku—"

"Jawab saja." Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Sangat lembut malah. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Tunggu. Jawab dulu, kenapa kau akhir – akhir ini gugup ketika ditatap olehku? Biasanya kan yeoja yang gugup saat melihat namja tampan dan sexy. Tapi kau malah gugup ditatap namja sexy sepertiku! Apa kau yeoja?" Tanya Baekhyun menggoda. Jelas saja Chanyeol memelototkan matanya.

"Yak! Aku namja tulen! Aku gugup karena aku merasa akhir – akhir ini kau semakin sexy saja." Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, wajahnya berpaling kearah lain.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Kau sangat sexy."

' _Uggh! Ada yang menyempit.'_ Bathin Baekhyun tiba – tiba gugup.

"Aku.. Menerimamu.. Karena.. Kasihan." Ucap Baekhyun terputus – putus. Sengaja, ia sangat suka menggoda Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Berhubung aku tampan dan kaya, maka aku terima jawaban penuh gengsimu itu." Ujar Chanyeol mendadak terasuki roh sombong Joon Myeon.

"Dasar Joon Myeon kedua!" Ejek Baekhyun sambil tertawa. Ia langsung melompat naik keatas tubuh Chanyeol. Hingga Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dari depan. Mereka terlihat persis seperti kangguru.

 _Cup~_

Kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan penuh nafsu. Saling mengecup dan dan menggigit kecil. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik, tapi mereka malah melakukan _french kiss_.

Chanyeol pun membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya keluar kelas sambil berpagutan, tentu saja para namja— yang sebenarnya sejak tadi menanti didepan pintu kelas— tersentak kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang err— terlalu layak sensor— dihadapan mereka. Terlebih itu dilakukan oleh sang Princess, yang notabene adalah idola dan pujaan hati mereka.

Kris terlihat sudah menjatuhkan rahangnya, matanya melotot, hidungnya kembang kempis mengais – ngais udara. Ia sangat – sangat terkejut, baginya melihat hal itu adalah mimpi buruk.

Kai dan Sehun terlihat terdiam tanpa kata, dengan mata melotot, berdiri tegak dengan tubuh tegang. Sepertinya mereka juga shock. Namun sebuah bisikan terdengar terbawa angin.

"Lebih baik aku lemah syahwat dari pada melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini." Lirih Kai dengan mata melotot.

Jaejung justru lebih menggenaskan, ia sudah berlutut dengan beruraian air mata. Suara tangisannya sudah sampai keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan itu sangat – sangat mengganggu.

Luhan hanya mampu memutar bola matanya, ia cukup tau bahwa kedua namja itu cukup sering berciuman. Tapi berciuman didepan umum begini benar – benar terlihat seperti tak tau malu.

Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan tangisan Jaejung pun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan sedikit pelan, ia langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan mendapati Jaejung berlutut dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

Namja mungil itu cukup merasa bersalah melihat pemandangan itu, terlebih Jaejung adalah teman tapi mesra-nya. Ia benar – benar merutuki dirinya karena telah memberikan harapan palsu pada namja polos tersebut. Kalau ia bisa, ia sangat tidak ingin menyakiti Jaejung. Namja itu terlalu baik untuk disakiti.

Baekhyun pun segera turun dari gendongan Chanyeol, membuat namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya. Apalagi saat Baekhyun bergerak menuju Jaejung. Ah, ia cemburu.

"Jaejung~ah." Ucap Baekhyun lembut. Namun itu tidak membuat Jaejung menangis. Justru ia semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Jaejung.." Baekhyun menyentuh pundak lebar namja itu, mencoba menenangkan agar namja itu tidak menangis lagi.

"A-apa?" Tanya Jaejung masih terisak, ia mengusap – usap matanya sedikit keras.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, aura wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang Eomma yang mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya. Dan melihat itu membuat seluruh namja yang berada ditempat itu merasa damai, mereka merasa ada kehangatan yang merasuk kedalam dada mereka.

"Aku minta maaf karena memberikan harapan palsu padamu." Ucap Baekhyun sangat lirih.

Jaejung menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam, tangisannya sudah berhenti. Ia justru asik menatap indah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukan hal itu padamu. Sekarang aku merasa sangat jahat, aku menyesal telah melakukan itu."

Tanpa diduga tiba – tiba Jaejung tersenyum, ia mengusap airmatanya cepat.

"Tidak apa – apa. Justru kalau tidak begitu aku tidak akan pernah mengenalmu, kau cinta pertama ku. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah mencintaimu. Cinta tidak harus memiliki bukan? Jadi aku akan menerima apapun yang terbaik untukmu. Aku ikhlas, tapi jika suatu saat kau putus dengan Chanyeol, aku siap menerimamu My Baekhyun."

Keduanya tersenyum, lalu entah sadar atau tidak tiba – tiba wajah Baekhyun semakin mendekat. Kontan saja Jaejung langsung memerah dan gugup. Ia bingung apakah Baekhyun akan menciumnya? Ah, tentu saja tidak mungkin bukan?

 _Cup~_

Seluruh namja yang menyaksikan moment itu kembali terkaget – kaget, pasalnya Baekhyun mencium Jaejung di—dikening.

Oh, lihatlah wajah terkejut yang Chanyeol tunjukkan. Sekarang bahkan wajahnya memerah dan rahangnya mengeras karena emosi.

"EHEM!" Suara Chanyeol itu terlalu keras untuk dikatakan sebagai deheman.

Dengan tanpa dosa Baekhyun pun beranjak berdiri, lalu ia berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Dan dengan santainya memeluk tubuh jangkung yang kini menjadi pacarnya itu.

"Jaejung~ah, kau adikku sekarang! Hyung pergi dulu ya? Pai~"

Setelah itu Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol menjauh, namun Chanyeol masih menatap Jaejung dengan tatapan horor. Seolah mengatakan _'Kau akan mati setelah ini.'_

Tentu saja dengan tangan terkepal keras yang diarahkan kepada namja polos itu.

Jaejung? Oh, ia bahkan tidak terlalu takut dengan ancaman Chanyeol. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang masih memerah sempurna, tangan kanannya tak henti – henti mengelus wajah yang memerah dan memanas itu.

"Kau sangat beruntung!" Ucap Kris geram. Ia tampak mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Kai yang semula masih bergalau, mendadak merasakan bulu bagian bawahnya berdiri saat melihat Kris yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Horor." Gumamnya dengan mata kembali melotot.

 **-oOo-**

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau mencium Jaejung" Ucap Chanyeol saat Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka sedang berada dikamar sekarang, dengan tempat tidur yang sengaja disatukan. Chanyeol tidak mau tidur terpisah, meskipun hanya pisah ranjang.

"Astaga! Sudah berapa kali kita bahas ini Chanyeol~ah, mulai sepanjang siang sama malam seperti ini!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, tangan kirinya sibuk mengancing piyama.

"Aku sangat tidak suka mengingat hal itu." Chanyeol terlihat benar - benar cemburu. Alisnya tampak menyatu, dan sorot matanya tajam.

"Ya sudah tidak usah ingat." Kata Baekhyun santai. Ia duduk dikursi menghadap kaca. Pantulan Chanyeol terlihat dari sana.

"Aku cemburu!" Ucap Chanyeol masih terlihat kesal.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hah?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa memutar tubuhnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dari kaca.

"Aku tidak tau! Yang penting aku cemburu! Dan aku kesal padamu!"

"Tsk! Kekanakan." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia sibuk memoles pelembab diwajahnya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit keras, namun wajahnya tampak mulai melembut.

"Ya sudah, nikahi saja aku." Sahut Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kemarilah."

Baekhyun segera menaiki ranjang, lalu duduk tepat diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Cium aku seperti kau mencium Jaejung." Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu ia mengecup dahi Chanyeol.

"Kau puas sekarang?"

Chanyeol segera membuka matanya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang namja mungil itu,

"Besok kita pergi ke pantai ya?" Tawar Chanyeol sambil mengelus dagu Baekhyun.

"Berdua saja?"

"Tidak, dengan teman - teman yang lain. Dulu sebelum kelas tiga kami biasa setiap hari minggu ke pantai bersama."

"Aku tidak pernah ikut." Rajuk Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kita belum saling mengenal saat itu."

"Baiklah."

"Lalu, liburan nanti aku benar - benar akan mengajakmu kerumahku"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol.

"Ya, tapi kau harus ikut kerumahku juga."

"Tentu saja, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan calon mertua."

"Dan adik ipar, aku punya adik yeoja." Ralat Baekhyun agar Chanyeol tau.

"Ya, adik ipar. Pasti dia cantik sepertimu bukan?"

"Aku lebih cantik." Ucap Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa lebar, sesekali ia mencubit hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, namun tangannya bergerak membuka kaus berwarna putihnya.

"C-Chanyeol—" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa suara.

Dengan pandangan sendu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun hingga bibir keduanya menyatu.

Chanyeol menyesap bibir itu dengan lembut, mengulum bibir atas dengan bibir bawah namja mungil itu bergantian.

Secara tidak sadar desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun, ia malah semakin menempelkan kedua bibir itu erat. Sesekali lidah keduanya saling menyerang.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Chanyeol merubah posisi. Ia lah yang sekarang menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak membuka kancing piyama namja mungil itu, lalu memilin nipple kemerahan dengan gemas. Tentu saja desahan Baekhyun kembali lolos.

Tangannya bergerak nakal meremas sesuatu dibalik celana Chanyeol, benda itu telah mengeras.

"Kau sangat nakal." Gumam Chanyeol disela - sela ciuman mereka.

"Tentu saja. Jadi kita akan benar - benar melakukan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika ciuman Chanyeol turun ke lehernya.

"Ya, kau milikku malam ini."

"Tapi aku tidak mau ada pertumpahan darah, apa kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya, ia terlihat sangat malu.

"Aish.. Jangan bicarakan itu, aku sudah berusaha bersikap santai dan romantis."

"Haha.. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengatakan apa – apa lagi."

Chanyeol hanya berdehem pelan, lalu ia pun kembali mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan akhirnya keduanya menyatu malam ini.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat menaiki Bus dengan perasaan senang, didalam telah berkumpul teman – temannya yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan cemburu.

"Chanyeol, kita duduk disini saja ya?" Pinta Baekhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Chanyeol pun mengangguk, ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Huh! Dasar! Padahal kami sudah menunggu selama setengah jam, tapi malah disuguhi pemandangan menjijikkan seperti itu." Kata Kris dengan keras. Semua langsung mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kris tersebut.

"Kau benar Kris!" Kata Kai sambil memandang tidak suka kearah Chanyeol.

"Kalian cemburu? Haha! Tenang saja, aku sudah memilikinya kok. Kami sudah melakukan sesuatu tadi malam." Ujar Chanyeol memanasi. Jelas saja semua langsung menatap marah, dengusan Kris bahkan memenuhi bus.

"Ahjussi! Kita berangkat sekarang!" Lanjut Chanyeol masih tertawa mengejek.

"Aku malu Chanyeol~ah." Bisik Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa malu? Itu memang sudah hal wajib." Kata Chanyeol sembari memeluk bahu pacarnya tersebut.

Kemudian Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati semua mata menatap kearahnya dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Wow.. Mengerikan." Gumamnya dengan seringai.

Dan ia kembali menoleh, namun kali ini menatap kearah Luhan. Karena sedari tadi sahabatnya itu tidak menyapanya.

"Mmpphh.. Haha." Ia tiba – tiba tertawa, bagaimana tidak. Luhan sedang menatap kearahnya dongkol. Dikiri kanan mantan Princess itu duduk Kai dan Sehun sehingga ia terhimpit ditengah – tengah. Padahal bangku itu dikhususkan untuk dua orang saja.

"Luhan aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun sambil menyodorkan bubble tea.

"Tidak! Tidak aku yang mencintaimu!" Kata Kai sambil menghembuskan napasnya ketengkuk Luhan. Lalu tangannya menjulurkan video yadong.

"..."

 **-oOo-**

"Woahhh.. Pantai!" Teriak Baekhyun ketika mereka baru saja sampai ke pantai. Baekhyun sudah berlari tanpa menggunakan sepatu.

"Baekhyun sayang! Tunggu!" Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun. Lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Huh! Menjengkelkan!" Kesal Kris saat melihat adegan itu. Ia melipat tangannya didada. Bibirnya kembali mempout.

Kai dan Sehun yang semula berebut berjalan disamping Luhan pun menghentikan langkah mereka, mereka menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bahkan bulu roma mereka tampak berdiri tegak. Seolah yang mereka lihat adalah pemandangan horor.

"Mengerikan." Komentar Kai sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Imut." Kata Sehun polos.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keatas batu karang yang sangat besar, keduanya menaiki dengan susah payah. Baekhyun hampir 3 kali jatuh saat menaiki karang itu, untung ada Chanyeol yang dengan romantisnya selalu menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Duduklah." Suruh Chanyeol. Keduanya pun duduk diatas karang itu, dengan posisi Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku sangat bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol menaruh dagunya keatas bahu Baekhyun, sesekali ia menghirup aroma baby pada tubuh pacarnya tersebut.

"Aku juga bahagia karena telah memilikimu sepenuhnya. Oh ya, apa tadi malam sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia menyentuh bokongnya.

"Sakit sekali." Ucapnya dengan bibir mempout.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, ia merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingin suatu saat kita menikah, menjalani hari seperti layaknya pasangan suami istri normal. Sebelum aku pergi bekerja kau akan memasangkanku dasi, lalu berjinjit agar sampai mengecup bibirku." Kata Chanyeol mendramatisir. Sebenarnya karena ia teringat dengan perkataan Kris kemarin. Ia ingin melakukan hal itu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, ia mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol yang berada diperutnya.

"Beberapa bulan kemudian kau akan hamil, dan aku akan selalu mengusap perutmu sambil berbisik Appa berangkat kerja dulu ne? Baby jaga rumah dengan Eomma. Lalu si kecil dalam perutmu akan menendang karena senang."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, ia menatap wajah tampan itu dengan bingung.

"Aku kan namja, aku tidak mungkin hamil." Protes Baekhyun.

"Yak! Tidak usah diprotes, biarkan aku melanjutkan impianku dengan suasana romantis ini."

Namja mungil itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Lalu sembilan bulan kemudian aku duduk disampingmu, menyemangatimu agar kau bisa melahirkan anak kita dengan normal. Ayo sayang! Kau pasti bisa, kataku sambil menggengam tanganmu. Kemudian setelah anak kita lahir, suster pun memberikannya padaku. Kau sangat tampan Park ChanBaek, mirip dengan Appamu. Ucapku dengan wajah haru."

"Hahaha.. Kau menonton itu didrama mana, hah? Aku ingin menontonnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa keras.

"Aissh! Itu imajinasiku sayang!" Kesal Chanyeol, padahal selama dibus ia sudah memikirkan jalan cerita seperti apa yang akan ia ceritakan pada Baekhyun.

"Haha.. Kau cocok menjadi penulis skenario."

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, ia semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Beberapa tahun kemudian anak kita tumbuh semakin besar dan tampan. Aku mengajarinya bermain alat musik, bola, dan kau mengajarinya bernyanyi. Akhirnya keluarga kecil kita hidup bahagia selamanya. Happily ever after! Selesai!"

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan sangat kencang, ia tidak menyangka imajinasi Chanyeol sedramatis itu. Kalau cerita itu dibuat film pasti filmnya tidak akan laku. Baekhyun berani jamin itu.

"Baekhyun, kau mengejekku." Gumam Chanyeol sambil membenamkan kepalanya keceruk leher namja mungil itu.

"Tidak! Aku hanya menertawakan cerita mu itu, itu hanya akan terjadi dinegeri dongeng." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak percaya kalau didunia ini ada yang begitu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Fine! Aku akan membuatnya." Chanyeol langsung memutar tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian ia meraih dagu namja mungil itu. Keduanya kembali berciuman dengan latar belakang pantai yang berombak.

"Sial! Aku sudah capai memotret mereka berpose membelakangiku, dan sekarang mereka malah berpose ciuman." Ucap Luhan kesal dari kejauhan. Ia membidik kameranya berkali – kali kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tak jauh disampingnya, Kai sudah berpose layaknya model professional, kadang ia menatap kearah kamera dengan tatapan menggoda, kadang bergaya sexy, dan kadang malah meyuruh bokongnya saja dipotret. Sehun lah yang bertugas menjadi fotografernya.

Kris sendiri duduk tak jauh dari mereka, sesekali ia menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikejauhan dengan tatapan kesal. Lalu ia bergaya didepan kameranya.

"Katakan tampan."

 _Klik!_

Ia selca berkali – kali, bergaya cool, bergaya imut, dan bergaya seolah menangis.

 **-oOo-**

"Suamiku, coba lihat koran hari ini, apakah ada berita Park Chanyeol memperkosa seorang namja cantik? Eomma takut!" Ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada suaminya. Sang suami langsung cepat membuka koran yang berada dihadapannya, setelah memeriksa ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu di internet, mungkin beritanya sudah menjadi headline. Atau menjadi pencarian terbanyak."

Sang suami membuka handphonenya, lagi – lagi ia menggeleng.

"Eh? Tapi Chanyeol mengirimkan sms seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan handphone kehadapan sang suami.

' _Eomma! Ternyata ketakutan Eomma selama ini benar, aku khilaf dan memperkosa err—maksudku telah tidur dengan teman namja ku yang cantik itu. Ia ingin agar aku bertanggung jawab. Jadi Eomma dan Appa harus siap memiliki calon menantu namja yang cantikkkkk luarrr biasa. Aku dan si cantik akan pulang kerumah liburan ini._

 _Salam hangat dari anakmu tercinta dan tampan. Park Chanyeol'_

"Astaga! Kita harus ikhlas." Ucap sang suami lemas.

"Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir namja itu memang sangat cantik dan sexy. Cocok dengan Chanyeol!" Lanjutnya.

"Suamiku.. Tidur diluar malam ini!"

 **-oOo-**

"Eh? Apa ini?" Ucap namja paruh baya sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

' _Appa! Aku akan pulang kerumah satu minggu setelah liburan, aku akan pergi kerumah calon mertuaku dulu. Saat pulang kerumah nanti aku akan membawa cincin berlian dengan harga mahal. Kita akan kaya!_

 _Ps : Pacarku namja Appa! Dia sangat tampan. Aku tergoda.'_

"APAAA?!"

"Ada apa yeobo?" Tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya, ia meraih handphone yang semula dipegang suaminya.

"Apa? Kita akan kaya?" Ucap Yeoja itu berbinar senang setelah membaca sms sang anak.

"Tapi dia berpacaran dengan namja!" Ujar sang appa masih dengan wajah shock.

"Sudahlah tidak apa – apa. Lagi pula katanya tampan. Ah! Yang penting kita kaya!"

"Apa? Siapa yang berpacaran dengan namja?" Tanya yeoja muda sambil memegang majalahnya, ia adik Baekhyun.

"Oppa mu! Astaga! Anak itu!"

"Yes! Kutukanku sukses! Aku pernah bertengkar dengannya Appa, lalu aku mengutuk agar ia berpacaran dengan namja tampan! Yes! Fujoshi dilawan!" Teriak yeoja itu heboh.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Teriak sang appa geram.

"Terserah! Aku harus menelepon temanku, aku akan mengatakan oppa ku yang uke sudah mendapat seme tampan! Yes!" Yeoja itu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun? Chanyeol? Oh, mereka sedang melewati masa kebahagiaan mereka dengan bergumul diranjang. Lebih baik tidak usah kita intip lebih jauh. Biarkan suara desah – desahan mereka saja yang mengganggu para penghuni kamar sebelah mereka.

 **-End-**

 **Jangan lupa review ya~**


End file.
